The Journey
by bookworm722
Summary: VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same school. Summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.
1. Chapter 1

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it.

I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** I am back everyone! I have missed you all! I hope you like this story. This is a little different than my other HG stories. This story will have its drama, but there will also be a lot of romance and adventure. I have written the first five chapters or so and it has a LONG way to go. I hope you all are ready for a long story. I promise I will finish it as well. You guys all know that I always finish my stories.

**KATNISS'S POV**

I had always dreamt about leaving Dalton, Pennsylvania. I wanted to leave this town behind. It is a small town, but it feels even smaller than its population of nearly 1,100 people. Sometimes I cannot breathe and feel as though I will suffocate with all the people surrounding me and forcing me into a feeling of claustrophobia. This town has been a reminder of very painful memories. My father's death two years ago when I was sixteen nearly tore me in two. My mother checked out on my sister, Prim, and me. Prim, who was fourteen at the time, decided that she wanted to go away to boarding school with Gale's little brother, Rory. I was okay with that at the time and I am so glad that she did now. She absolutely loves living in Maine and only comes home for Christmas and a week or two in the summer. She is also head over heels in love with Rory…it is so cute, but I wish she wouldn't rely too much on that boy. She needs to learn to rely on herself and not let love weaken her.

I had learned that lesson with my father. I had loved my father more than anyone. The sun rose and set on him. When he died in that fire, it destroyed me. I realized that my love for my father, while it had comforted me, had made me weak. I never wanted to be weak ever again. Love made people do stupid, foolish things. My mother is a walking zombie. She does nothing. She says nothing. She cares about nothing.

As I stand outside of the gymnasium before graduation begins, I search in vain for my mother. A small part of me thinks she will come…a very small part of me. I hate that part of me that dares to hope that she will care enough to come for me when I know she won't. I sit down on the steps of the school not caring that my blue dress could get dirty. I watch the people enter the gymnasium through the main doors. Our town may be small, but our school isn't. Our school is huge and draws from all the surrounding towns. Our student body is about 2,500 people. My graduating class has 842 people in it. I don't even know half of them.

I sit and wait for my friends to join me so we can go in together. I don't like to rely on people, but I have always had strong friendships in this school. My best friend, Gale Hawthorne arrives first looking completely bored. He hated high school. He always told me it was pointless and he didn't learn anything he would ever really use in his life anyway. The girls at school adored him and thought he was exceedingly handsome. I guess Gale was cute, but I didn't really look at him that way. He dated a different girl every weekend and didn't ever really have a relationship. He was a playboy. No girl knew the real Gale, no one but me. He would go on dates on Fridays or Saturdays and then we would spend Sundays hiking in the woods and tracking animals. Sundays were our days to hang out and catch up. I had never been the girly girl and I enjoyed hiking, hunting, and camping. Gale and I had been friends since kindergarten and it had never been more than that for me. His father had died in the same fire that claimed mine. We didn't really talk about that. We also didn't really talk about his dates. I didn't care who he dated and he seemed almost reluctant to talk about girls with me. He is wearing a nice polo shirt with khaki shorts. Gale is not one to dress up for school, but he always tries to look his best "for the ladies" or so he always told me.

"So, are you ready to graduate?" I ask with a smile as he gets closer.

He sighs and sits down beside me pushing me slightly with his arm. "It is the same as any other day in this place. Pointless."

I laugh at him and poke him in the side. "It's only pointless because you ran out of girls to date."

He grins at me. "True." He said and then looked down at his hands momentarily.

"Are you two always early for everything?" I hear an annoyed voice call out. I turn to see Johanna Mason approaching us. Johanna is my best female friend. She didn't take crap from anyone and always said exactly what she was thinking at any given time. She had short blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. She could have had any guy in school she wanted, but she claimed that high school boys were so immature and she was waiting for a man. She cracked me up on a regular basis. After my dad died, Johanna didn't ask how I was doing or anything like that. She came over with a bottle of vodka and told me to cut loose with her. She is a great friend and I love her dearly, when we weren't fighting over something ridiculous that is. Johanna walks over to us and kicks Gale with her high heeled shoe.

"No one to impress today, handsome?" She teases him and he groans at her.

"Johanna, do you always have to mock me?" He asks half seriously.

She pretends to think about this for a minute. "Hmmm…yes!" Then she flashes him a smile. I have always thought that Johanna has a thing for Gale. She has never admitted to it of course and the only time I asked her about it she punched me in the arm, but I just had an inkling about it. She sits down on the step beside me and then we hear a dramatic cry.

"However are we going to survive without the laws of a just school system! I will miss the hallway monitors! I will miss Principal Cray and his perversion with the female population in this place! I will miss all those team huddles in the locker room."

I turn to see Finnick basically jogging over to us. Finnick has blonde hair and alluring blue eyes. He was the man all the girls strived for in school and never got. He had been captain of the swim team and had gone to state and actually won first place. He was wearing khaki pants and a tight button down shirt to show off his muscles.

Johanna snorts at him. "The swim team had team huddles?"

Finnick pretends to look offended as he sits down in front of me and lays his head back in my lap. It didn't bother me. Finnick is not interested in me. He is only interested in one girl. A girl who he has yet to confess his feelings to as the case is at the present time.

"Why of course we did, Ms. Mason. How else do you think I got everyone organized and prepared to win?"

We all laugh. Finnick was the only swimmer at our high school who had been any good. He has been offered a scholarship to swim at UCLA. He is considering it, but I know why he has not given them an answer yet…Annie Cresta. Finnick attempts to make himself more at home with his head in my lap and Gale pushes his head forward with a look of disgust. Why does he care that Finnick's head is in my lap? That is just Finnick. He should know that, but I also know that while Gale and Finnick were friends on the surface…they were not close.

Finnick pretends to be insulted and then puts his head in Gale's lap causing Johanna and me to laugh hysterically as we see Gale's face go beat red.

"What did I miss?" A soft voice asks. Finnick straightens up immediately and I can almost feel the charm oozing from his voice when he speaks to the only woman he has ever been interested in…Annie. Annie was a beautiful girl with long brown hair and sea green eyes. She was a shy girl, but she fit into our group well and usually always had something to say.

"Well, darling, Gale was jealous that Katniss was getting all of my attention so he intervened. I was just making sure he knew he was loved as well." He smiles at her and she blushes deep red and turns away. I know she likes him as well.

"Dream on O'dair." Gale says in a serious tone. Gale is always so serious. Usually it suits us all fine though because Finnick is rarely serious so it evens out.

My attention is drawn away from the rest of the group when I see Peeta approach the steps. He is wearing black dress pants and a white dress shirt with a pale blue tie. His blonde hair is brushed neatly and falls over his head almost to his mesmerizing blue eyes. His eyes are locked on mine and he smiles at me and waves. Peeta Mellark is the kindest person I have ever met in my life. He cares about everyone and I have never seen him put a person down…ever. We have been friends since 1st grade when his family moved into town. He actually lives next door to me and his family owns the local bakery. We became fast friends. He is always so easy to talk to and his smile is infectious.

After my dad died, Peeta would always find subtle ways to show me he cared and that he was thinking of me. He would make dinner for my family and bring it over. He would leave flowers on my windowsill with a note that told me to "smile." He baked constantly and would also bring over some warm fresh baked bread or a freshly baked pie. He was the most considerate person on the planet. I also thought he was the best looking guy in our group. I could never understand why he didn't date anyone. Head cheerleader, Delly Cartwright, had always wanted him to date her. He had told her in no uncertain terms that he was not interested in dating her or anyone else for that matter. Peeta and I were alike in that way. I wasn't looking for a relationship either. Even though I had my share of admirers as well. I don't know why they were interested in me though…I wasn't the typical girl.

Peeta and I were the two people in our group that were not big joiners. We didn't go to dances or sporting events (except for Finnick's swim meets and Gale's football games of course). The nights of dances, parties or other events that the rest of our group went to, Peeta and I would get together and hang out. We would go to the movies, out to eat, or just hang out. He always made me laugh and he has a magical way with words that always makes him win any argument. He is the only one of my friends who I could argue with and not get insanely angry with…he just has a way with words.

Johanna clears her throat and I tear my gaze away from Peeta in time to see her knowing smile. She always smiles at me like that when Peeta is around. I feel a blush creep up my cheeks and I quickly shake my head and stand up pushing Finnick away so I can stand. Finnick makes a big dramatic show of being shoved down the stairs that makes Annie reach down and help him to his feet. Always a man in distress I think to myself and smile. At least it got Annie's attention like he had intended.

I walk over to Peeta and he reaches out and wraps me in a big hug. "Ready for the big day?" He asks quietly after we pull apart. I see the humor dancing in his eyes.

I roll my eyes. "I guess this is something we can't avoid or hide from."

Peeta nods and then smiles. "Want to go see a movie after it is over?" He asks hopefully.

I nod my head yes, but Johanna's voice cuts off our conversation. "DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT DITCHING OUT ON US! This is the last party of our high school careers and you are both going!" She yells at us.

Peeta and I both scowl at her. Peeta leans forward and whispers in my ear. "We will take off early and go do something that is actually enjoyable instead of hanging out with drunken idiots."

I turn and smile at him and we both start laughing much to Johanna's dismay. I also see Gale scowling at us. Why does he care if Peeta and I are at this lame party or not? This is the last chance he will have to score with some of these pathetic high school girls before we embark on our cross country summer road trip.

Peeta and Gale are the only two in our group who really aren't friends...at all. They tolerate one another for the sake of the group, but they aren't friends. I often wonder why and then just decide that they are too different. Finnick and Peeta are really close and sometimes I wonder if Gale just feels left out. The only person Gale is really close to in the group is me.

"Let's get this over with." Gale mutters and we all nod our heads in agreement.

Johanna sighs. "Come on, you guys! This is the last time we will ever be at this school again…EVER! Enjoy it and embrace it for a change!"

Finnick laughs. "Well, Gale will have to come back since he was voted the Prom King."

Everyone laughs, but me. I know that Gale hated being voted prom king. He hated it and told me he wished he hadn't gone to the prom. He had gone because he had a hot date and that was all. I don't laugh about the prom thing though because I know he truly hates that title and I don't torture him about it. We walk into the gymnasium and backstage to get ready.

"Just five days until freedom! Five days until the best road trip ever!" Johanna yells and I smile. Peeta grins at me and my heart does a little flip. It does that sometimes when I am around Peeta and I don't know why.

He takes my hand in his for a moment and gives it a little squeeze. "See you on the other side." He jokes and I know he is talking about after the graduation ceremony when we will go to the party together.

"See you on the other side." I say and grin back. He squeezes my hand again before he has to go and line up. I sigh and shake my head. Why Peeta doesn't have a girlfriend is beyond me…but I am glad he is one of my best friends.

**I guess I am back and writing a new Hunger Games story . I hope you all missed me! Okay so I have to know. What do you think? Are you interested in me continuing the story? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews over chapter one! I really appreciate all of your support and positive comments. I appreciate you all and I hope you will enjoy the story as it begins. This is chapter 2. I have the next three chapters done, so I am going to try and post daily. I really hope you all keep reviewing. I appreciate those reviews so much. Some of you have been with me through all my stories and I really love hearing from you! .

**Chapter 2 – Katniss's POV**

The graduation ceremony is long and drawn out. I am so relieved when it was over. After the ceremony, I head outside to wait on the steps for my friends. We had all agreed to go to the after party together after we grabbed some dinner at our favorite little restaurant called, "The Hob."

Finnick is the first to reach me on the steps. "Thank heavens it's over, don't you think, love?" He asks me with a smirk before he lies down on the steps as though too exhausted to contemplate moving.

I roll my eyes. "Yes, I am glad it is over. So, are you going to tell Annie how you feel about her tonight or…I don't know…ever!"

He rolls over and nearly falls off the step in shock when he stares at me. "Give me time!" He insists.

"Finn, you have had YEARS…YEARS! You are lucky no one else has snapped her up yet."

Finnick's face becomes a mask of anger. "No one would dare." He threatens.

I have to be honest with him. "They will if you never will! She can't wait for you forever." I say.

He grumbles and looks away. Peeta is the next one to join us on the steps and he sits down on the step behind me and I lean back against his legs. We don't have to say anything…comfortable in our silence.

"Speaking of someone having YEARS…" Finnick grumbles.

"What are you talking about?" Peeta asks.

"I am not sure anymore." I say completely serious while Finnick rolls his eyes at me. What is that about?

"So clueless." He murmurs before Johanna, Annie, and Gale join us.

Johanna takes charge immediately in typical Johanna fashion. "So, I can fit four in my car. Who else wants to drive?"

Peeta volunteers immediately. "I'll go with Peeta." I say and Johanna looks at us with disdain and frustration.

"After you go home and change, meet us at the Hob and you WILL be going to that party if I have to drag you both there kicking and screaming myself! This aversion to parties is just unhealthy."

We both nod at her solemnly pretending to be seriously considering her words. We start walking back to Peeta's car. Gale looks at me before shaking his head and walking away. I am not sure what is going on with him, but he needs to loosen up a little bit. Give him an hour at the party and he will be just fine I think to myself. I don't want to deal with his mood swings right now. He will probably fill me in on Sunday when we make our official trek into the woods.

Once Peeta and I are safely on the road, he gives me free reign of the radio. Our school is about twenty minutes from our homes. We usually end up riding together because we are neighbors and because we enjoy one another's company. I can just be myself with Peeta and I enjoy his laid back persona as well. We just get along really well.

"So, how does it feel to be a high school graduate?" He asks me with a smile.

I smile back, but then the smile falters. "Weird. I just expected…I don't know…I expected to feel different, you know? Like I accomplished something…" I trail off and look over at Peeta. He is watching the road carefully, but has a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Katniss, my mother didn't come either. It sucks, but that is who they are."

I know Peeta is right. We can't do anything about it. We can't change who our mothers are. Peeta and his mom have never gotten along. His mother had always hated him because he was not the girl she had always wanted. I thought she was a monster. It wasn't Peeta's fault he was born as a boy and not a girl. She is just a miserable human being and she wants to make everyone else miserable. Peeta is a lot more like his father. His father is laid back and calm, but also a pushover. Peeta is not a pushover…not ever.

"Your dad gave me a hug in line." I tell him and he smiles at me.

"He loves you." He says softly. I smile a little. It is nice to hear that. I am not sure anyone else does.

"He is a great dad, Peeta. I am grateful he is so good to me."

Peeta reaches his hand across the console and takes my hand in his. He gives it a gentle squeeze before letting go quickly and changing the station. He smirks at me and I smile at him.

"Distraction does not usually work with me you know." I tease him.

He smiles at me and my heart beats unsteadily in my chest. What is wrong with me lately?

"Katniss, distraction is the only way you let me touch the radio in my own car!" He says trying to sound exasperated, but I know he is teasing me.

"So, are you ready for our summer road trip?" I ask him.

Peeta takes his eyes off the road to look at me for a moment before he looks back at the street in front of him. "You have no idea." He says softly, before adding in a louder voice. "Three months without parents, rules, school, or a job. I can't wait." He tells me.

I can't wait either. The six of us have had this idea mapped out for the past two and a half years. All the money we made with jobs we had held or money we had gotten for birthday and Christmas gifts was saved for this trip. We were taking Johanna's parents huge van. It seated nine people and had plenty of luggage storage room. We also had camping equipment so we wouldn't have to stay in hotels all the time. We were going to go at our own pace and stop when we felt like it. We had no agenda except to get to California and see what all the fuss is about.

Peeta and I had been saving every last cent we had. Since we did not go out to the parties or the dances, etc. we had a little more money saved. We did go out to the movies and stuff, but overall we were pretty good at saving money and just hanging out together. We went in halves to purchase a tent, sleeping bags, suitcases and other camping supplies. We purchased a large tent that is supposed to fit eight people comfortably, but the box was a little small so we weren't sure about it…still it would work and the others were glad we had one so they didn't have to buy it. They just had to get sleeping bags.

"I'm really excited, too." I say with a smile.

I always smile around Peeta. He is so easy going and fun to be around. He is a great friend. We pull into my driveway. We both get out of the car. Peeta just lives next door, so he leaves the car in my driveway.

"See you in about twenty minutes?" I ask.

"Twenty minutes." He says with a grin.

I run inside and my mom is sitting on the couch watching television. I don't even bother to say anything and race up the stairs to my room. Johanna and Annie had made me go shopping with them to pick out this dress for the party. It is way too short in my opinion and shows a little too much of me if I am being completely honest. However, Johanna told me that she expected me to wear it once. She said after this party if I didn't like the dress that she would buy me something I liked better. Johanna didn't have to worry about money at all. She is the only one of the six of us that has never worked. Her parents give her all the money she could ever want, but they never spend any time with her.

I slip on the silver dress and glittery high heels Johanna coerced me into buying. At least they weren't that high of a heel. I could actually walk in them. I pulled my hair out of my clip and it fell loosely down my back. I pull out my curling iron to touch up a few strands that lost their curl. Fortunately, I don't have to put much make up on. I touch up my eyeliner and mascara before putting lip gloss on my lips. Annie always says a woman needs to wear eyeliner and mascara. She also says all women should wear lipstick, but I have to draw the line somewhere. I figure I would do my best to make them happy for the party, so that Peeta and I could duck out early without pissing them off.

I look at myself in the mirror. The silver strapless dress is form fitting, making me feel uncomfortable. It is also much shorter than what I normally wear. I like my hair down though because it covers my bare back a little bit. Seriously I am not sure I would even call this a dress…more like a short shirt, but I promised so I was going to behave myself.

I grab my purse and my cell phone before running down the stairs and out the door…ignoring the woman on the couch again. Peeta is already there leaning up against the hood of his car. His eyes widen when he looks at me and his eyes travel up and down my body before he speaks.

"Katniss, you look, wow…you look great." He tells me.

"Thanks." I say shyly for a change. "You look great, too." I tell him. He does look good. He is wearing dark jeans and a form fitting green t-shirt with a button down shirt over top of it to dress it up a little.

"Thanks…you always look good though, not just now." He says awkwardly.

I smile, but can't meet his eyes. Why would he say that? We get into the car and drive over to the Hob to meet the gang for dinner. Everyone is there when we arrive. Johanna smiles at me as I walk in with Peeta by my side.

"You look incredible, girl." She tells me and I roll my eyes.

I sit down next to Gale and Peeta slides in next to me. Gale is staring at me with his mouth hanging open.

It annoys me and I turn and fix him with a glare. "What? What's wrong?" I ask.

He shakes his head no and looks down at the menu with a frown on his face. He made me uncomfortable and Peeta leans against me for a minute to get my attention before giving me a reassuring smile. I smile back and feel my mood lighten again.

Finnick is the first to break the new silence. "We will be the envy of the party, gentleman. Showing up with these fantastic beauties on our arms."

"Agreed." Peeta says.

"Sure." Gale mutters but still won't look at me. What is going on with him? What the hell is his problem now?

We order and then we turn our discussion to our upcoming trip. We are all so excited about it. In just five short days, we are off for three months.

"I should probably start packing, huh?" I say and Johanna and Annie immediately lecture me good-naturedly and tell me things that I don't need to pack because they have already packed them. Half of the things they are talking about I won't pack anyway and they both know it.

After eating, we head out to the party. In the car, I take Peeta's hand firmly for a minute and give him a knowing look. He laughs at me.

"One hour and we are out, deal?" He offers.

"Deal." I say in relief.

**Okay, so now that chapter two is done…what do you think? Are you ready for the party? . I know this is a little more simple than my other HG stories have been, but there will be some drama and issues in the coming chapters. I am just setting everything up to start. I know many of you thought it was funny how adorably clueless Katniss is about Peeta and Gale's feelings for her. She will be learning a lot about these boys she has known forever…in some cases she will learn deep, dark secrets.**

**I would love to hear from you and find out what you think so far. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate all of your support and positive comments. I appreciate you all and I hope you will enjoy the story as it begins. You are all so wonderful and I appreciate you all so very much! This is chapter 3. This is the chapter with the party. I hope you all like it!

**Chapter 3 – Katniss's POV**

We both laugh and then get out of his car to face the music. He offers me his arm and I take it and slip my hand easily through his. I see that Finnick and Annie are walking in together in a similar way and I hope that Finnick will actually get brave and tell Annie he wants to go out with her. Gale and Johanna walk in laughing, but not touching one another. I know that Gale will hook up with someone here and does not want to appear attached to anyone beforehand. Gale is so predictable.

We walk in and the loud music makes it difficult to even talk.

"Whose house is this?" I yell to Peeta.

"Brutus something or other." He yells back to me.

I have no idea who that even is…apparently he was in my class, but I don't know him at all.

Peeta and I head over to the drink table and he pours us each a glass of punch. I take a small sip and laugh. Of course it is spiked…apparently our little town lives up to the all the high school party clichés. Peeta laughs too and we take small drinks for a few minutes before discarding the cups and picking through the cooler to find some sodas.

"PEETA!" I hear an excited female voice. I look over and see Delly Cartwright walking over towards us. Peeta groans and I smirk at him.

Peeta looks at me imploringly not to leave him. I turn and give a little wave before walking off with a smile on my face. I know I am going to pay for that later, but Delly is going to try to get him to take her out at least once tonight…I thought he might as well get it out of the way.

He grabs my arm before I can go far and yells to me. "Forty-eight minutes and counting." He says and I laugh and nod before heading into another room. For some reason, I don't want to watch Delly and Peeta together. I don't want to think about it too much, but I don't like it. I think it is just because she annoys me…that has to be it.

I turn back around and see that Peeta is trying hard to ignore Delly, but she is wearing a black halter dress that barely covers her butt and her breasts are barely covered as well. I marvel at Peeta. He doesn't even look at her. He is not interested and that relieves me for some reason. He sees me and gives me a smile and a wave. I return the gesture before turning around and heading into the other room.

"Katniss!" I hear someone yell. I turn around and then cringe when I see Marvel walking over to me. I have never liked Marvel. He picked on kids at school. He actually made a little freshman girl, Rue, cry this year. Her brother, Thresh, had stepped in and kicked his butt, but I still didn't like him. His eyes roam up and down my body and I want to take a shower. He makes me feel dirty and I haven't even let him touch me at all. I won't let him touch me.

"Marvel." I say. The music has quieted a little since we are in the next room.

"You look fantastic." He says as his eyes roam over my body again.

"Whatever." I say and then turn away from him. He reaches out and grabs my arm. I turn around and fix him with a glare. "Do not touch me." I warn him.

He let's go of my arm but doesn't step back. "Don't you want me to touch you?" He asks in what I guess is supposed to be his sexy voice….it isn't.

I actually laugh. "No, I don't. I don't like you. I am so glad I will never have to see you again."

He looks shocked before I turn and walk away. I know he is following me, but I ignore him and walk back into the main room and over to Johanna. She is smiling and I follow her smile and see Finnick and Johanna dancing together to a slow song in the middle of the room. They look so cute swaying back and forth to the gentle music. His arms are wrapped securely around her waist and she is leaning her head against his chest.

"Maybe he finally said something." Johanna says with a smile.

I shake my head. "No, they are just two friends dancing together right now…even though they both want more."

Johanna smiles and nods. Then her smile disappears as she looks over my shoulder.

"What the hell do you want?" She questions and I turn around to see Marvel is still behind me.

"I want to dance with Katniss." He says stubbornly. God, can he just get a clue already?

Johanna laughs in his face. "Not happening…not in this lifetime anyway…bye bye." She says effectively dismissing him and he walks away dejectedly.

I feel a hand on my shoulder and I turn around ready to read Marvel the riot act when I see Peeta's wide desperate eyes. "Please, if you care about my sanity at all you will dance with me to keep me away from THAT." He says indicating Delly approaching him once again. Does that woman have no shame? I briefly wonder.

I nod and Peeta quickly leads me out into the center of the room a few feet away from Annie and Finnick. I see Gale dancing with a pretty blonde girl. Some things never change. I wonder if he even knows her name this time. I chuckle a little before turning my attention to Peeta. He is looking at me carefully. He gingerly puts his arms around my waist and rests his hands on my back loosely. I put my arms around his neck. We are face to face and he is looking at me with those electrifying blue eyes filled with intensity.

"Th..thank you." He murmurs.

"Any time." I tell him.

The song is slow and we dance silently not needing words. Peeta eventually pulls me a little closer and I tighten my arms around his neck and gently rest my head on his shoulder. I feel so safe with Peeta, but tonight…tonight I feel something else too. I feel a tension in my body even though I am completely at ease in his arms. Emotion swells through me and I feel a shiver run through my body. Why is this happening to me? I have never felt this with anyone…ever.

The song ends, but he doesn't let me go.

"One more, please. She is still staring at me." He says into my ear.

I bring my head up and turn to look at Delly. She is looking at us with her hands on her hips and looks furious with me. I could care less what she thinks of me. She storms out of the room. Peeta and I both start laughing. The laughter stops suddenly and I see an intense look in his eyes again.

"Katniss…you…I mean…I think…uhh…"

I smile at him again. "What happened to your way with words?" I ask him playfully.

He smiles as well, but then his expression goes serious. "You have no idea the effect you can have on me." He says softly.

I don't say anything. I feel a tingle working its way through my body. Peeta reaches up and brushes my hair out of my eyes and tucks it behind my ear. He lets his hand trace down my cheek before he puts it back on my lower back.

I still can't speak so he does it again. "Are you ready to go home?"

I nod and he pulls me off the dance floor, never letting go of my hand.

My emotions are all over the place as we walk over to Peeta's car. He opens the door for me, but before I can slide into the car he stands in front of the door.

"I wanted to tell you…that…you look incredible tonight." His face is red with embarrassment and his eyes are shining as he stares into my eyes.

His words send my heart into overdrive as it begins hammering in my chest.

"Thank you." I manage. He nods and then leans in closer to me. I surprise myself by leaning closer to him as well.

"KATNISS! PEETA! Bloody hell! Wait up! I need a ride home!"

I look up to see Finnick stumbling over to us before falling into the bushes a few feet in front of us. Peeta and both start laughing and he walks over to Finnick to help him up. He opens the car door for him and shoves him in the back of the car. He opens my door for me and his eyes are locked on mine again and the intensity in them makes me gasp.

"Damn you, Finnick." I hear him mumble as he closes my car door and goes around to his side.

I don't say much of anything on the way home and neither does Peeta. Finnick is talking incessantly, but I tune him out. Things have shifted between Peeta and I today…if I am being honest, they shifted a while ago. What is happening with us? What will change for us on the road trip with all that time together?

**What did you think of the party? What about Finnick's drunken fall? I would love to know what you all think! Also, what do you think about Katniss and Peeta's almost kiss. **

**I would love to hear from you and find out what you think so far. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate all of your support and positive comments. I know that Johanna and Finnick look a little different in the way I describe them and everything. I hope it doesn't offend anyone. There is a reason that Johanna's hair is a different color as well as Finnick. You will just have to wait and see. This chapter is a little longer. I will try to post longer chapters, but if I am posting every day or every other day then the chapters will probably be between 1000-2000 words. Please keep reading and reviewing! I love to know what you have to say!

**Chapter 4 – Katniss's POV**

We all spent the next three days packing for the trip and only meeting up for dinner at the Hob. Johanna insisted that we all go to another party before we leave. She said that Brutus was having one more big blow out tonight. We were leaving in the morning. I really didn't want to go. I looked over to Peeta to see him smile at me before looking away with flushed cheeks.

Surprisingly things with Peeta and I had been as good as ever. He never said anything about our "almost" kiss so I didn't either. I figured he just got caught up in the moment and I was surprised to find that I was disappointed about it. I just didn't want to lose his friendship…at least that is what I told myself.

Finnick is the first to break the silence after Johanna speaks. "Well, all, I think that we should attend said party. I cannot let my last high school party be me stumbling around drunk like a bumbling idiot…I would forever be a walking cliché!" He cries out in mock horror.

We all laughs at him, even Gale.

"Finnick, you are already a cliché." Gale says. Johanna is the only one who laughs at Gale's joke. Finnick is not really a cliché. He is just Finnick. No more. No less.

Finnick looks at Gale and pretends to wipe tears from his eyes. "Coming from you my sullen friend that really hurts." He holds his hands over his heart and Annie giggles drawing Finnick's attention from Gale to focus on Annie. Apparently, he still had not said anything to her. He needs to get going on that. I think it will all come to a head on the trip. At least, I hope so.

"I'm in too." Annie says without taking her eyes off of Finnick.

Gale stands up. "Me too…maybe I can get Glimmer to finally spend some time with me."

I shake my head and roll my eyes. Typical Gale.

Johanna looks expectantly at Peeta and me. I look to Peeta. He surprises me by responding.

"I'm with Finnick. That is not how I wanted my first and last high school party to end. I have a much better ending picked out." He says while looking only at me. I swallow the sudden lump in my throat, blush, and look down at my hands. I notice Gale frowning in my peripheral vision and Johanna hiding a smile.

"I guess I am in too." I say shooting Peeta a glance. He winks at me and smiles.

Johanna squeals with delight. "YES! Let's all meet there in an hour!"

We agree and start to make our way outside. Johanna pulls me aside and hands me a black shopping bag.

"What is this?" I question nervously.

She smiles. "The ultimate outfit for you and I expect you to wear it. Something tells me you are going to have an exciting night." She winks at me and then takes off down the street.

Nervous energy makes me tingle and I clutch the bag in my hands tightly. I don't want to look at it until I have to look at it.

Peeta comes up behind me and puts a warm arm over my shoulders. "Want to ride together?" He asks earnestly.

I nod. "Sure."

After my shower, I am standing in front of my mirror looking at the dress Johanna picked out for me. It is the most revealing thing I have ever worn. It is a short black dress with spaghetti straps. It is very form fitting. I slip on the high heels she included and then I blow dry my hair straight and let it hang down my back in soft waves. I apply a small amount of makeup and then spritz on a little perfume.

I wish I felt better about wearing the dress, but oh well. I hurry downstairs and out the door to wait for Peeta. The sight of Peeta shocks me. He is standing in front of his car leaning on the hood. He is wearing dark, tight jeans, a collared blue shirt that brings out his eyes, and a huge smile. His eyes widen as he takes in my appearance and I feel a warm sensation in the pit of my stomach.

He hurries around to the passenger side of the door to open it for me. He is looking at me so intently as I walk over to him. He clears his throat to speak.

"I am going to do things right at this party." He tells me seriously and my heart rate soars.

I know that I can no longer deny it. I have feelings for Peeta Mellark and I am actually excited for the last high school party with him.

According to Finnick we are late, but no one else seems to care. Peeta escorts me into the party with one of his hands on the small of my back. It makes me feel powerful for some reason. Gale walks in beside us and he keeps giving me quizzical looks. I glare back at him with an expression that tells him to mind his own business.

Gale goes off in search of Glimmer. Johanna and Annie go to get drinks. Finnick follows them like a lost puppy dog. Peeta and I remain in the large hallway.

"Want to go out back for a little while to talk?" He asks me and I nod hurriedly.

We wade our way through the people and head outside. There are only a hand full of people outside talking. Peeta and I make our way through the crowd and manage to find a spot in the corner of the small backyard against a fence. I lean up against the fence post and try to take some pressure of my feet…they are killing me in my heels and Peeta notices my discomfort immediately.

"Feet hurt?" He asks.

I nod. "One day Johanna is going to pay for always using me as her dress up doll." I joke.

Peeta smiles and then leans forward and lifts me up slightly so I am resting on the low fence and the pressure is no longer on my feet. He doesn't move back, but stays very close to me holding me in place to make sure I don't fall.

His eyes lose their joking edge and grow dark with intensity. I feel the same intensity coursing through me at our close proximity. Peeta hands are still resting on my sides. He takes another step forward and is standing between my legs. My breathing becomes shallow as I wait in anticipation for what could happen between us.

Peeta reaches up to caress my cheek and I close my eyes enjoying the sensation of Peeta's hand on my cheek.

"Katniss…" Peeta whispers and I open my eyes to find his lips inches from my own. I realize I want to kiss him. I want to feel his lips against mine in a fiery kiss. I want it badly.

He leans in to me and just as our lips brush we hear…

"PEETA! Over here sweetheart!" I groan and so does Peeta as I see Delly motioning for Peeta to join her on the porch.

Peeta groans again and looks at me in frustration. "Do not go anywhere. I am dealing with this once and for all. Please wait for me."

I smile at him relieved. "Of course."

He smiles back before running his hand over my cheek again and taking off towards Delly…more like stalking towards her. His shoulders are set and he looks furious. I grin at his reaction to her.

"Katniss Everdeen, just the girl I want to see."

I groan. Marvel. Does he ever take a hint?

"Marvel, I'm busy." I snap at him. I am tired of trying to be polite to him. It doesn't get me anywhere with him.

"I noticed that, but Peeta is with Delly now, darling."

Ugh. I think my skin actually crawled. I go to get down from the fence and he stands in front of me blocking my way down.

"Get out of my way." I say with venom in my voice.

He smiles at me. "Now, that is not very friendly is it?"

I glare at him, hitting him with the full effect of my hostility. "Get out of my way."

He reaches forward and touches my leg. I flinch and then without missing a beat I slap him across the face, hard.

His head rears back before he faces me again with a face full of anger. "You are going to pay for that." He seethes before he grabs my wrists and yanks me down off the fence before pushing my back against it knocking the wind out of me.

I gasp momentarily and then Marvel is no longer standing in front of me. I look up and see that he is down on the ground holding his stomach. Peeta is standing over him and his usually calm and reserved features are contorted in anger and rage.

"How dare you put your filthy hands on her!" Peeta yells at him in a low and dangerous voice.

"What's going on here, all?" Finnick asks as he walks up to us with Johanna in tow.

Peeta answers, my words are still caught in my throat. "This low life thought he could put his hands on Katniss even though she told him no." He spits the words through his teeth and glares balefully at Marvel cowering on the ground.

Finnick's, usually light hearted and easy, demeanor changes. "I'm sorry, Peeta. You have to be mistaken. No one would be foolish enough to try and touch Katniss against her will, surely no one is that stupid." Finnick's tone is mocking and condescending.

Marvel is starting to realize he is screwed. Johanna leaves the group and stalks over to interrupt Gale and Glimmer making out like crazy across the yard. She whispers in his ear and Gale leaves Glimmer standing there without a backwards glance. Gale takes in my silent form, but I must be shaking slightly because Peeta drapes his arms over my shoulders to warm them before stepping away again to confront Marvel.

Marvel's face is ghostly white now as Gale, Peeta, and Finnick surround him.

Gale's face is murderous. "Did you touch her? DID YOU? Answer me you pathetic coward!" his voice is low and dangerous.

Finnick smiles a mocking smile. "I think someone needs to be taught a lesson about manners."

Marvel stands up slowly and starts to back away. "Look guys, it was a mistake. Katniss, god, I am so sorry. It was a mistake."

Marvel looks absolutely terrified. I decide to intervene because I don't want the guys to get into trouble.

"I think you scared him enough guys. He didn't get too far, Peeta stopped him."

Peeta looks over at me and then he walks over to me and checks me over with his eyes. Finnick also stops and joins Annie who has joined the group. The whole party is watching us now and they are watching Gale close in on Marvel.

"Gale, man, come on now. I didn't really touch her. Not really." He tries to reason.

Gale is not backing down and I know he won't he has a temper and he is very protective of me. He reaches out and grabs Marvel by the collar of his shirt.

"If you so much as even look in her direction again, you are a dead man. Do you get it?" He questions and Marvel nods quickly.

"Got it, man. I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

He sounds a little pathetic, but Gale lets him go. He walks over to me and checks me over with his eyes.

"I'm fine, Gale. Really." I tell him. He sighs in relief and there is an emotion in his eyes that I cannot figure out, but he quickly extinguishes it from his eyes.

"If you are sure, then I guess I will get back to my date." He says with a wink and then he is gone.

Johanna walks up to me. "You are a nicer person than me! I would have let the guys kick his butt!" She says with a serious voice.

I laugh at her. I know she would have done that.

Annie smiles at me and gives me a hug. She is so quiet. Finnick hugs me and fawns over me dramatically.

"I do love rescuing a damsel in distress, love. However, you seemed to have many men vying to prevent any offensive maligning that could harm you. You are one powerful woman, darling."

I laugh heartily. Finnick always makes me feel better. "Thanks, Finn." I say.

He winks and then Johanna, Finnick, and Annie go back into the house. I sigh heavily and lean on the fence again. Peeta immediately hugs me and I pull him tightly against me.

"Are you really okay?" He asks in concern.

I nod. "You stopped him. I am fine."

He smiles at me and then his eyes search mine intensely. I feel the heat running through us like wildfire.

"Can I take you home? Maybe we can hang out and watch a movie or something?" He asks quietly.

My heart beats irregularly in my chest at the thought of watching a movie with Peeta alone with all of this electricity between us. I realize that I want that. I want to find out what this all means and I am beyond excited for our road trip tomorrow.

"Sounds great." I tell him. I don't know what this night will bring, but I am looking forward to the rest of it more than I ever thought possible.

**What did you think of the party? What do you think awaits them while they watch movies? Next chapter will be the rest of the night and then the road trip begins! **

**I would love to know what you think! Please review and let me know!**


	5. Chapter 5

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You are you all truly the best! I know that some of you want longer chapters, but I like the shorter chapters and I post more often that way. I hope you like this chapter. I know you have all been anticipating this moment so let me know what you think of it. Also, I know some of you are wanting to hear from Peeta. I am working on the next chapter to be Peeta's thoughts and feelings up to this point (although not word for word or anything like that). I just thought you might want to get inside his head a little. Any interest? Let me know in the review section! Until then, here is chapter five. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 5 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I walk into his house on silent feet and make our way up the stairs. His parents are asleep. They always go to bed at nine and it is now after ten.

We walk into Peeta's room and he closes the door. I have always loved Peeta's room. It is so warm and inviting…just like him. I take in the room even though I have seen it hundreds of times. Peeta is a painter and he always has paintings all over his room and a half-finished one on his easel. No one else in the group knows that Peeta likes to paint. It is a secret he has only shared with me. It is just something between us. He has tried to show me how many times, but I am not any good at it.

"What do you want to watch?" He asks me curiously.

I shrug. "Your pick." I say suddenly shy with him.

He smiles and then pulls out one of our favorites, The Bourne Identity.

I nod happily. "I think it is the perfect movie to see before we head off for three months into the unknown."

He chuckles although it sounds nervous. "Something comfortable and familiar." He says softly and I have to agree with that.

He slides in the DVD and then settles next to me on his bed. We have always watched movies on his bed, but tonight it feels different for some reason. I walk over to turn off the lights, but on my way over a painting catches my eye. I walk over to his desk and suddenly Peeta is there standing in front of me with worry in his eyes.

"What is it?" I ask curiously.

He looks down and then looks into my eyes. "It is you…I…" He trails off uncomfortably and for some reason I don't feel any discomfort.

"Can I see it?" I ask softly and he surprises me by nodding.

He pulls out the painting that was half covered on his desk…I am not even sure how I saw it. He hands it to me and I look at it carefully. He has painted me at school. I am sitting by my favorite tree on campus and looking out into the distance as if searching for something more.

I turn to Peeta in surprise and he is quick to explain. "You get this faraway look in your eyes sometimes. You long to explore and see the world…you long to leave here. I see that wistful look in your eyes and your beauty overwhelms me." He says softly, before taking my hand in his. My heart thuds quickly in my chest and he takes my hand and places it over his heart and I can feel it thumping just as quickly in his chest…almost as if one heartbeat. "I had to paint that before we went on the road trip…I didn't ever want to forget that look in your eyes and how it made me feel."

Feeling oddly brave, I look up into his eyes. "How does it make you feel?" I have to know.

He looks at me intensely and his eyes are darker than before. "It always overwhelms me and pulls me into my own thoughts and my own dreams…my own wants…my…intense feelings."

I know he is talking about me, but I need him to say it so I know I am not mistaken. As if he knows I am waiting for him, he speaks again.

"Look, I know that things are going to be interesting on this trip, but before we go I have to tell you…I need to tell you…" He trails off for a second before he picks up again. "Katniss, you are the reason I have never dated other girls. You are the reason I spend so much time painting. You inspire me. You get me. You understand me. You want to know me. You give me so much confidence in myself. You have always been the only girl for me…the only one."

His words whirl around in my head and make me slightly unsteady. I reach out to steady myself and Peeta puts his arms around me to steady me. He has opened up a whole new world for us. I realize many things all at once. I am not so different from Peeta. I have not dated either. I spend almost all my time with Peeta Mellark. Peeta is the only man I have shared all my fears and secrets with. He is the one who truly seemed to understand my feelings after the death of my father. He is the one who helped me to realize my love of writing. He has really been the only guy for me as well.

I find myself wondering what it would be like to finally kiss Peeta. Peeta seems to be thinking the same thing. He leans in to me and I meet him halfway. Our lips meet in the softest of kisses. He kisses me gently, yet passionately. Our lips move together in complete harmony. Something deep inside of me changes and I move my lips more desperately against his. I bring my arms around his neck and he pulls me even closer to him as he kisses me hungrily. His tongue slides against my lips and I open my mouth desperate to deepen the kiss and continue it. After several minutes of intense kissing, we pull apart breathless.

"I have been waiting to do that for years." He tells me.

I surprise both him and myself with my answer. "Me too." I whisper breathlessly.

**I am thinking about doing a Peeta POV for the next chapter and then the road trip will begin. Thoughts? Let me know what you think. I would love to hear from you all!**

**Thanks so much again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Story Description:** VERY AU! Takes place in current society. Katniss, Johanna, Annie, Gale, Finnick, and Peeta all went to the same high school. The summer after graduation they decide to take a road trip across the country. It starts in Pennsylvania and ends in sunny California. What relationships will develop? What secrets will be revealed? What lies will be told? Anything can happen…anything.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! This is the Peeta chapter and I hope you all like it. Next chapter the road trip begins! I hope you are all excited! I love you all!

**Chapter 6 – Peeta's POV**

I can't tell you the exact moment I fell in love with Katniss Everdeen. I just woke up one day and knew I was in love with my best friend. I knew she was it for me. I can't remember life before her, nor do I care to remember. Katniss became my best friend in first grade and we have been inseparable ever since. She understands me in ways that no one else ever has or ever will. She knows everything about me, well except for the fact that I am crazy in love with her.

I vowed I wouldn't date any other girl, but her. A big promise for a fourteen year old boy to make, but I did it. To my great surprise, Katniss never dated either. She spent all her nights with me and her friends, or just with me. When I showed her my paintings her eyes lit up and I felt my entire being swell with happiness and pride. Someone loved my work and not just any someone…THE someone.

It was then that she told me about her love of writing. She still hasn't told anyone about it. Her writing is beautiful, eloquent, and moving. I finally decided that I had waited too long to tell Katniss how I felt about her. I decided that it was finally time to confess my feelings for her, but then her father died. Things changed after that. The lines of our friendship is blurred a little as some boundaries were crossed. After her sister left for boarding school, Katniss would visit me late at night and curl up with me on my bed. I would always tuck the covers around us and we would sleep peacefully together.

Mother never noticed her absence and my mother never came into my room anyway, so we were left alone and we both enjoyed the peace that settled around us immensely. She still does it occasionally when she can't sleep. It is comfortable to us and I always sleep so much better with her in my arms. I know she and Gale are also close, but it doesn't bother me at all. I know they are just friends because Gale is always with another girl. Katniss prefers to spend her nights with me, but spends Sunday afternoons with Gale in the woods catching up with one another on their lives. I often wonder what they talk about. Do they talk about Gale's conquests? Katniss's future?

I asked Katniss one time what they talked about and she said nothing important. She said a lot of times they would just sit with one another and enjoy the tranquility of the woods. I know he has deeper feelings for her than Katniss realizes, but I don't think he ever means to tell her about it.

Now everything has changed since last night. Ever since graduation day, I can no longer contain my feelings for her anymore. I had been trying to kiss her for days, and now I finally had. It had been the single most perfect kiss. Her lips are so soft and warm. She smells so sweet. Her soft breath had caressed my face and our kiss had been so passionate that I felt fiery heat course through me.

After our kiss, I had confessed to her that I've wanted to do that for a long time and she surprised me by saying that she had wanted to do that too. She returns my affections and that fills my heart with more warmth than I ever thought possible. After our kiss, we curl up in bed to watch the movie, and I hold her close to me. Her back is pressed up against my chest. I pull her more securely against me and pretend to focus on the movie.

After half an hour, neither of us can pretend to focus on the movie. She lies flat on her back and stares into my eyes. Wordlessly, I caress her cheek with my fingertips before leaning in and pressing my lips to hers. The kiss deepens and she wraps her arms around my neck pulling me close to her. I place my hands on her hips and enjoy the feel of her beneath me as we kiss. We break away from the kiss to breathe and I trail featherlike kisses down her neck while tracing circle on her bare hips where her shirt has ridden up. She moans softly before crushing her mouth against mine once more.

I want to confess all of my feelings for her right not at this very moment, but I know it is too soon for that and I don't want to risk scaring her away. My last thought as we lay down together in the bed and cuddle close is that: This road trip is going to be incredible!

**The next chapter is the beginning of the road trip! Are you ready for it? Will Katniss and Peeta tell the others about their new relationship? Will Gale freak out? Will Annie and Finnick finally get together? What mishaps do you think could happen? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! **

**Thanks so much again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I know some of you are asking for longer chapters. I promise you I am doing the best that I can. I would love to make the chapters longer, but I am writing three other stories and I am really busy in real life as well. I write shorter chapters so I can give you updates more than once a week. I hope you all still like the story. This chapter is the beginning of the road trip and I have all the places already mapped out. However, if there are some requests for places to go then I might be able to work a few more in to the mix. Just let me know. Well I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

**Chapter 7 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I shared such an intense night together last night. I doubted that I would ever get tired of kissing Peeta Mellark, a fact that floored me. I had never wanted to kiss a guy, until now. Peeta makes me feel beautiful, safe, protected, and special. No one else sees that side of me, my vulnerable side. Most of my friends would think that is not a part of my character, but Peeta knows better. Peeta has always been able to get around my hard outer shell and see the real me deep inside. Peeta knows how much losing my dad had shaken my delicate balance in the sphere of life. He always seemed to know what I needed. We were so harmoniously in sync with one another most of the time.

We both decided not to tell anyone yet about how things had changed between us. We wanted to give our relationship a chance to grow and develop on its own without it being the subject of nearly the entire road trip. Peeta and I were private people and we didn't like when people lurked in our lives. Relationship matters were no different to either one of us. Neither of us felt a reason to shout it out to our friends…not just yet. I could not handle Johanna's knowing looks the entire time, or Finnick's little kissy faces…or whatever he would do. We were both excited about the trip knowing that it would be a new beginning in more ways than one. It would be a new beginning for us as adults, but also a beginning for us as a couple as well.

I never thought a guy could make me feel this way, weak in the knees. I never thought I would want to be with anyone and now I am left to wonder how long I have had feelings for Peeta. How long has he had feelings for me? So much has changed in our dynamic now, and yet, we are still Katniss and Peeta. Peeta assured me that that will never change and I believe him wholeheartedly. I am drawn to him as I always have been, but in a different way now. Almost as if the entire room we inhabit is filled with electricity that makes my entire body feel like a livewire. It is intense, passionate, and threatening…when I see him now, I want to kiss him senseless and this embarrasses me because that isn't me. It never has been…I didn't think it ever would be. I swear my heart actually stops beating when he walks into a room now…before frantically beating at a rapid pace when he approaches me.

I spent the night at his house and he held me. We shared passionate kisses and comforting embraces. He was still my Peeta, my rock and my refuge from harm. Now, he was just mine in another way as well. We both woke up early and I hurried home to make sure I had everything ready for our trip. The gang was meeting at Johanna's house at ten a.m sharp.

I got my three bags together before running down the stairs again. My mom is on the couch, as she always is. I know she doesn't sleep in her bed. She can't bear to sleep in it without my father. I set my bags down by the door and look at my watch. Peeta will be waiting for me in a few minutes by his car, but I want to say goodbye to my mom. I won't see her for three months and who knows if I will actually come home after that or not.

She is sitting on the couch staring off into space. The television is on, but I know she is not watching it. It is always playing infomercials. My mom could care less what is on it. If the television is on she thinks no one will say anything to her, no one will bother her.

I sit down on the coffee table in front of her and turn the television off. She turns to look at me with blank eyes.

"Mom, I am leaving. I will be gone for at least three months." I tell her as if she doesn't know…maybe she really doesn't.

She nods. "Take the money in the cookie jar." She says softly.

I look at her curiously. "Mom, you need to make sure you eat and take care of yourself. You won't have to care for anyone else. You just need to care for you now. I hope you can manage that." I tell her honestly. I may be mad at her and aggravated with how she changed, but she is still my mom and I love her.

She stands up and walks into the kitchen and comes back with an envelope filled with cash. She hands it to me and I look at her in shock.

Her eyes are not as blank as they were before and a small emotion is fighting its way out. "Your father had a life insurance policy. It was divided three ways. This is your portion of that policy. I know you aren't coming back Katniss and neither is Prim."

I hate her for being right. I hate her for not talking to me until it is too late and I am leaving. I hate that this is the only time she has shown me that she cares about me at all…when I am leaving. I hate that I hate her, but I do and I can't change that. I hate her and I love her. It is so damn confusing.

I take the envelope from her outstretched hand and open it curiously. I look at my mom in shock.

"Mom, there is twenty thousand dollars in here!" I can't believe she kept this amount of cash in the house.

Mom nods. "I went to the bank and had it withdrawn from the trust account. It's all yours. Have a great time, Katniss. I'm…I'm sorry I couldn't be more…" She trails off.

I lean forward and give her a hug. I am angry with her for not being the mom I needed…not being the mom that Prim could turn to, but in the end she can't be that and I am just wasting my breath.

"Thank you."

My mom simply nods and sits back on the couch and turns on the television. "Take care of yourself, Katniss." She says softly.

"You too." I say before picking up my bags and walking out the door.

Peeta is already standing by his car and he is grinning at me until he sees my expression. He puts my bags in the trunk and then opens my door for me. I dive into the safety of his car and pull my legs up to my chest. I won't cry of course. I rarely cry, but I just need a moment. Peeta gets in the car quietly and senses that I need a minute.

"Can we run by the bank?" I ask him and he nods. There is no way I am bringing this cash in addition to the cash I already brought with me. I will put it in my checking account and use my debit card if I need the money.

I still don't say anything and I run into the bank. I come back out only minutes later and settle in the car. Peeta breaks the silence.

"What happened with your mom?" He asks quietly and I am so grateful to Peeta. Most men would probably be insecure and think I was mad at them and pout or something ridiculous. Not Peeta. He knows me. He can read me and he knows what I am going through.

I sigh and then tell him about my mom. I tell him how I love and hate her in equal measure. I know he won't judge me. I know he understands me.

He tells me that his father gave him some extra money and that his mom's parting words were "If you don't come back I will send you more money."

It hurts me to hear how awful Peeta's mom is to him, but Peeta seems to have let it go. I know better, of course. I know that it hurt him deeply. I know he has always craved acceptance from his mother and that now he realizes she will never accept him. It has to be disheartening.

We pull onto Johanna's street when Peeta reaches over and laces his fingers with mine. "We can't help who our mothers are. We didn't do anything wrong. They did. We are going to have the best trip together and I can't wait to spend more time with you…just the two of us…away from prying eyes." He looks at me appraisingly and I feel hot all over. How can he affect me like that with just a few words? He is one talented man.

"I can't wait either." I tell him because I am not as good with words as he is.

Peeta pulls over before we get to Johanna's house. He turns to look at me. "I have to kiss you before I am forced to be in a car with you for hours and not be able to." He says and his eyes darken. My breath catches and I lean in eagerly as our lips meet in a scorching kiss. I deepen the kiss surprising him and he cradles my face in his soft hands as we kiss passionately. Finally, pulling away to catch a breath we smile at one another.

"I got you something." He tells me before reaching into the backseat to hand me a small wrapped package. I open it to reveal a leather bound book and some new pens. He is quick to explain. "This is for you to write in on our journey. In case anything exciting happens to catch the interest of the future inspiring novelist, Katniss Everdeen."

His words fill me with so much happiness and pride. I lean over and kiss him once deeply once more before settling back into my seat.

"Thank you." I say seriously. He grins at me and winks before pulling back onto the road.

"You do realize we are ten minutes late and Johanna is going to kill us both." He says, but I don't care in the slightest. We pull into the driveway and as promised Johanna stalks over to us. Everyone else is visiting around the car.

"YOU ARE LATE!" She bellows and Peeta and I both break out into fits of laughter. Peeta carries my bags to the van and gives me a wink. I smile back at him and that is when I catch Gale watching the two of us closely. He doesn't look happy. I wonder what his problem is now. The trip hasn't even started yet and he is already in a bad mood. Oh well. I am sure I will hear about it later…maybe Glimmer is bad in bed or something equally appalling…I don't really care. I am so happy right now I am about to burst.

We settle into the van. Finnick is driving, per Johanna's request, Annie is riding shotgun. Gale sits down in the middle seat and Johanna scampers in behind him, leaving Peeta and I the freedom to sit next to one another in the back of the van. I feel a tingle travel up my spine when I think about being so close to him for so long.

Johanna breaks into my revelry once we are all in the van. I sit as close to Peeta as would be acceptable and he casually throws his arm over the back of the seat.

"Three months, at least sixteen states…could it get any better than that?" She squeals excitedly and we all laugh at her.

I smile and look at Peeta. We share a private look. Oh yes, Johanna, it is already better than that. This was going to be the best trip ever.

**Okay so I guess technically they just left…I know I said this would be the road trip and I guess it is…the first minute of it at least. I hope you all liked it! **** Please review and let me know how much! I would love to hear from you! I promise there will be drama and the like later in the story, but not just yet. Plenty of romance as well. I hope you are all still with me! Let me know!**

**Thanks so much again!**


	8. Chapter 8

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I am sorry it has taken me a while to update, but my real life is crazy busy right now. Some followers have wanted an updating schedule from me, so I am going to post every Sunday. I may post more than that if I have time, but I am insanely busy lately with not a lot of time. Sundays there will be new chapters and maybe other days of the week if I am able to get some time. I hope this makes some of you happy. I know some of you want longer chapters. All I can tell you is that I am doing the best I can. I hope that you will still follow me. Without further ado, chapter eight. Thanks again for all the reviews! You are all wonderful!

**Chapter 8 – Katniss's POV**

Sitting in the back with Peeta fills me with excitement. We have a little privacy with our newfound back seat. I slide closer to Peeta in the seat and his arm, which was resting on the back of our seat, pulls back and he reaches down and takes my hand in his own. I relish the feeling of warmth from our interlaced fingers.

"First stop Arlington, Virginia!" Finnick says cheerfully.

I look at Peeta to see that his eyes are locked on mine as well. He smiles at me and I smile back.

"How far?" Annie asks softly, while at the same time Gale yells, "Are we there yet?"

We all laugh except for Johanna who rolls her eyes at Gale.

"Don't even start that with me, Gale Hawthorne!" She threatens. "We will be there in four and a half hours if we don't stop."

"Not to worry, love." Finnick calls from the front seat holding up a forty two ounce soft drink. "We will stay on a strict schedule." He promises while taking a large swig of his soda.

Annie laughs softly and we all grin at Finnick, except for Johanna.

"Finnick Odair! Do not make me come up there!" She threatens, but her voice breaks at the end of her sentence and she starts laughing.

For the next few hours we laugh, talk, and discuss what all we want to accomplish on this trip. We are all in agreement that we want to see as much as we possibly can.

The hours fly by quickly. Peeta never lets go of my hand and every now and then his look is so smoldering that I blush and trail off…forgetting what I was going to say. Johanna kept shooting us knowing looks as if she somehow knew that we were holding hands. No one else notices, or cares. Gale got tired of talking and put his earphones in before leaning his head against the window and going to sleep.

About three hours down the road, Finnick's frantic voice called out.

"Bloody, hell! I am sorry, but nature calls my friends and he is being rather persistent about it as of right this moment. What do you say we stop for lunch?"

We all agree and Johanna shakes Gale away. We stop at a McDonald's for a quick bite to eat. We eat quickly because we are all anxious to get back on the road and get farther away from home. However, the odds are not in our favor. There is a Wal-mart across the street. Johanna and Annie practically drag Finnick and Gale inside. Gale says he needs to pick up a few things he forgot to pack anyway, while Finnick wouldn't care if Annie was trying to take him to the moon. He would follow her anywhere. Peeta and I insist we will wait for them outside. We open the back end of the van and sit down together enjoying the warm early afternoon breeze. Peeta takes my hand again and gently raises it to his lips to plant a delicate kiss on my knuckles. My blood boils in my veins. Just one simple touch and I am putty in his hand. I have never been this…weak…and I like it….god help me, I like it.

"I love the feel of your soft skin against mine." He whispers in my ear and it sets my heart to racing.

I sigh contently and we lean into one another for a kiss. It is a passionate kiss, but we know we can't get carried away in the parking lot.

"I've missed kissing you." I confess much to my own surprise. The old Katniss would never have admitted to such a thing.

Peeta smiles and all my insecurities wash away with that smile. "Not as much as I have missed kissing you." He says softly. He reaches out and brushes a strand of my long hair out of my eyes and twirls it around his finger gently. We are about to lean in and kiss again when I hear Gale's voice.

"I sure hope there is a lot of room back there…be prepared…Johanna has several large shopping bags." He says with a grin at me. I smile back, but feel disappoint flood me. I wanted to kiss Peeta again.

"Soon." Peeta whispers in my ear before standing up and walking over to the side of the van to ensure there is enough room for more bags.

Johanna comes out shortly after with six large shopping bags. "I got some food and some supplies for camping in case that is what we decide to do tonight." She says.

Annie and Finnick are following behind, but walking slowly while talking softly to one another. I watch Annie's cheeks flood red and I know that Finnick said something sweet to her. I wish they would just get on with it already. It is obvious they both like each other.

"I am all for a camp out tonight…what about everyone else?" Gale asks.

We all agree that camping will be our "hotel of the night.

"After we visit the Arlington National Cemetery." Gale says and we all agree. Gale has interest in the service. I still wasn't entirely convinced he wouldn't enlist. Gale hadn't really said a whole lot about his future. He told me that he still had some things to do before he settled on a future…whatever that means.

We make it to Arlington around two in the afternoon. The cemetery is beautiful and tragic at the same time. All of these brave men and women fought to preserve our freedom by sacrificing their own lives. It took immense bravery to step into their shoes. I know it sounds cheesy to say, but I was immensely proud to be an American.

After the cemetery, we headed to a nearby campground to set up camp for the evening.

Peeta and Finnick got to work putting up our massive tent. Peeta and I hoped it would be big enough for everyone, if not it was going to be a tight squeeze. Annie and Johanna decided to organize the food and supplies. Gale and I volunteered to go off in search of firewood. Peeta gave me a lingering look and a little wave as I walked away. I smiled and waved back, Gale noticed and frowned slightly.

We gathered wood in silence for a while before Gale set down his pile and motioned for me to sit beside him on a hollow log.

"Katniss, I don't know how to say this…"

My heart beat quickens. This does not sound good. This does not sound good. I don't want to be here right now. I don't want Gale to say anything that could potentially wreck our friendship, but I stand frozen and say nothing. I am usually not good with words.

Gale continues. "Katniss, I think there is something you should know." He tells me with a gleam in his eye.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Things are going to change in the next couple of chapters. Who do you think will find out about Katniss and Peeta first? What does Gale have to confess to Katniss? Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts! See you all on Sunday!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I got so many reviews that I thought I would write another chapter before I post again on Sunday. I felt bad leaving you on a cliffhanger for that long. I got so many reviews begging for another chapter so soon and usually when I get those reviews I somehow manage to make time to write another chapter. Many of you asked for a perspective other than Katniss's so I am obliging you. We are going to hear from Gale. I hope you enjoy what he has to say. Please read and then review to let me know what you think. Thanks so much! You are all so awesome!

**Chapter 9 – Gale's POV**

I have made a lot of mistakes in my life…big mistakes. However, I never really thought about the consequences of my actions…until now. Graduation day had changed everything. I could feel it in the air…it was tangible. Katniss and I had been the first to arrive of course. We had talked as we always did and I just knew I couldn't hide my feelings for her any longer. I also knew there was no way she would ever believe I had feelings for her. I have been with a lot of girls…a lot. Katniss knows about my reputation. She is not impressed with it, but she doesn't concern herself with it a great deal. I know that if I confess my feelings for her now, she won't believe it or if she does believe it, won't want to do anything about it.

Katniss has always been different than other girls. She fits in with Johanna and Annie fine, but she is still different. Different in a good way most of the time, but sometimes in a bad way too. She never allowed herself to experience the life of a typical high school student. She avoided parties and social gatherings at any cost. She avoided prom…she hated to socialize with a big group. She would always just go and hang out with Peeta….Peeta Mellark.

I have never liked Peeta Mellark. He has never done anything to me per say. However, we both know why we have never gotten along. Ever since Peeta had moved here he has only had eyes for one girl, my best friend, Katniss. He has never dated another girl. He has never even really looked at any other girls. Much to my chargrin, Katniss never dated either. She preferred to hang out with the group or just hang out with Peeta. I never really asked what they did together all the time and she didn't volunteer the information. We both knew there were some topics off limits to us for some unspoken reason: my playboy ways and her time with Peeta. Jealously would eat at me whenever I saw them together. He always looks at her with such devotion. I hate him because I can't be like him. He has been faithful to his feelings for Katniss. He has never slept with meaningless girl after meaningless girl hoping the feelings go away.

I don't want to be in love with my best friend and I have tried everything to get these thoughts out of my head and now I am wondering if I ever will. Graduation night changed things for me. I watched Katniss and Peeta dance together. I watched the look in her eyes change as she gazed at him and I realize that I am too late. Katniss is falling for Peeta…and I already know he is in love with her, he always has been.

So, why do I hate Peeta Mellark? It's very simple. It is because he is better for her than I am. He is faithful and loyal only to her…I can't say that. I just can't. And now today, the first day of our road trip, things are completely different between them. They are more intimate with one another…I can't explain it. I just know that things are different between them and a jealously more powerful than any I have ever known sweeps through me because I know that once Katniss chooses Peeta it is over for me. Once she dates him, I won't have a chance. He will never let her go. He will never give her a reason to walk away. I need to take a chance and tell her how I really feel about her. Will it make things awkward? Of course it will. But, I need to at least tell her how I feel before I lose my chance forever. I don't want to live my life with what ifs. If she doesn't want me, then I will finally know and we can move forward as friends.

I am wondering when the opportunity will present itself and then as luck would have it Katniss volunteers to go and look for firewood and I volunteer immediately after her before anyone else can. I notice Peeta gazing at Katniss intently. He smiles while giving her a little wave. She smiles and waves back at him. My chest tightens slightly. Things are definitely different between them…I wonder what happened. Will she tell me?

We gathered wood in silence for a while before I sit down my pile and motion for her to sit beside me on a hollow log. I am not sure how to begin so I just start talking.

"Katniss, I don't know how to say this…"

She looks at me like a deer caught in headlights. She is nervous about what I am going to say. It doesn't look like a good nervous either…I swallow hard and try to continue.

"Katniss, I think there is something you should know." I try to smile at her, but fail miserably. She stands up and walks a little ways away to put distance between us.

"Gale, we really need to get back. We need to get this firewood lit before it gets too cold out here."

She is avoiding me…she doesn't want to hear what I have to say. Now, I know that something happened and I want to know.

"What's going on between you and Peeta?" I ask softly, not really wanting to know the answer but dying to know at the same time.

I watch a small smile come to her lips at the mention of Peeta's name and I let out a sigh. I am too late. No matter what I say now won't matter in the slightest. Maybe later on in the road trip an opportunity will present itself, but now is not the time. Now would be a suicide mission just by the look in her eye when I just say his damned name.

She looks down at the ground and pretends to be deep in thought. "We haven't told anyone yet, but I guess it's fitting that you are the first to know…since you have been my friend forever and all." She says softly.

I push down the hurt and all my sad feelings and try to smile. "How long have you guys been together?" I ask softly, hoping the pain is not evident in my voice.

She smiles, but still looks down at the ground. We have never talked about relationships before…this is a first for us, but a part of me is glad she felt she could tell me first. "Well things have been different for us since graduation night, but we sort of made it official last night." She says and her cheeks blush crimson – a very different version of Katniss than I have ever seen.

I swallow my pain down and focus on my best friend. She is happy with him. I will have to accept it and try to let her go. After all, I haven't exactly been pining away for while sleeping my way through all the girls in school, so do I really have a right to be upset?

"I'm happy for you." I say quietly. "He has always cared for you, you know." I say knowingly. She looks up at me with wide eyes, but she is not surprised. She has always known on some level and maybe on another level I have always known how she has felt about him…maybe it is why I never made a move. It wouldn't have mattered. She was never mine to begin with…she had always been destined for Peeta since the day he became friends with her. It hurts, but not as much as I thought it would. I am happy that she is happy. However, if he hurts her in any way then I will destroy him.

"I think I have always cared for him, too." She says softly. I smile genuinely at her and nod.

"Yes, I think you have, Catnip." I haven't called her that in ages, but I think it is appropriate today. Katniss and I are best friends and we always will be.

I sling my arm over her shoulder and we walk back to camp. I am holding the firewood under my other arm. "You know, if he ever hurts you I will beat the living daylights out of him."

She grins at me and I grin back. "Of that I have no doubt." She tells me and I feel a little lighter as we walk back to camp. No matter what happens in the future, Katniss will always be my best friend. She will always be my number one priority and I will protect her no matter what.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Are you glad that Katniss confided in Gale first? Are you impressed with Gale's maturity here or do you think it is short lived? Next chapter will be Katniss's POV but there will be lots of Peeta and Katniss fluff…they are camping and it will be a little romantic and all. **** Do you think they will tell everyone else now or keep it a secret a little longer? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! Thank you so much! You all encouraged me to write again tonight when I really don't have any time to do it, but somehow I was encouraged by your reviews and managed to find time to write another chapter! Keep the reviews coming! **


	10. Chapter 10

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! I know this is a day late, but I had no internet connection at all this weekend! They were working on our internet our something. Also, I know this is short. Will you promise to forgive me if I promise to update twice this week? I am already halfway through with the next chapter anyway so let me know if you want it before Sunday. It is also longer if that will make you all happy. It is already 2,000 words and I still have a lot more to put into it. There will also be some drama coming up in the next couple of chapters. Any guesses as to what that drama may be? Just curious here. As promised, this chapter has some Katniss and Peeta fluff for you. I hope you like it. Enjoy!

**Chapter 10 – Katniss's POV**

Gale surprised me with his talk. It seemed so unlike him. I was unsure what he was going to say, but his words proved that he was my best friend and also would be. We walk back to the camp together laughing about various things. Gale is in full joking mode, another unlikelihood, but I am not complaining. It is nice to know that he only wants friendship…looks like I had misread him and I couldn't be more relieved.

We make it back to camp and I smile shyly at Peeta. He smiles back at me after a moment and I notice he was frowning slightly when he saw us. I suddenly remember Gale's arm around my shoulders and I shrug him off gently before walking up to Peeta. The others are arguing over how to make the best fire, so I know now is my chance to lure Peeta way and spend some time with him. I don't want him to be insecure about Gale. Nothing is going on with Gale and nothing ever will be. Peeta needs to know how I feel about him as well, but I am not good with words…well spoken words. I can write out my thoughts and emotions without any problems, but sometimes these thoughts don't sound as good coming from my mouth.

I pull on his arm and he follows me into the woods; the others do not even notice our absence. Finnick is trying to boss them around and Gale is giving it right back to him. If I didn't want to spend some alone time with Peeta then I would have enjoyed listening to it with amusement. It is also interesting to see Gale and Finnick argue because they are both so stubborn.

After five minutes, Peeta pulls my hand gently to stop me from walking. I turn around to face him and he moves very close to me. His blonde hair is falling into his crystal clear blue eyes. I reach up to push it back from his forehead and sighs softly in contentment staring into my eyes with an intensity that makes me tremble slightly. I lean back against the tree behind me and he gently encircles my waist with his warm hands. His right hand brushes at the bare skin that has been exposed after my t-shirt rode up slightly from being against the tree. He traces soft circles on my skin and my breathing picks up as foreign feelings and emotions course through me. It feels as though my body is not my own as I react to Peeta's simple touch. He leans his forehead against mine and then kisses my cheek gently. He smells so good…a smell that is so uniquely Peeta that I have a difficultly putting it into words, but I plan to try when I have the chance to sit down and write about all that is happening between us. First things first though, I want to reassure him about Gale. He deserves peace of mind. He is still looking deeply into my eyes..his lips mere inches from my lips. If I leaned forward we would be kissing. I shake the thought off, for the moment, and focus on what I want to say to Peeta.

"There is nothing going on with Gale. He knows we are together though. I hope you don't mind that I told-"

Peeta does not even let me finish my sentence. He presses his lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I deepen the kiss immediately as my heart beats out of my chest. I can feel his heart pounding against my chest as well. We are so in sync with one another, even now that we are together. He brushes his tongue against mine and a shudder ripples through my body. Both of his hands are on my bare waist and I put my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me.

I can't even spare a moment to breathe. I want to kiss Peeta forever.

"You are incredible. I…I want everything with you." He whispers against my ear before kissing my ear lobe gently. His words fill me with need, insatiable need. I need to kiss Peeta. I need to be in his arms. I need to hear his words to me. I need him. He moves down to the crook of my neck and I whimper slightly as he runs his lips and then his tongue along my sensitive skin. I feel him smile when he hears my whimper.

I want to get a reaction out of him. I move my hands from around his neck to creep under his shirt. He inhales sharply as my hands touch his well-defined chest. I caress his skin softly and he moans slightly before kissing me passionately again.

I have always needed Peeta. He has always been the guy I wanted. On some level, I had always known that, but on an entirely different level this is so much more than I had ever thought possible.

I want to tell him how I feel. I whisper against his lips and hope he hears me. "I want everything with you, too." I tell him honestly.

I feel him smile against my lips. I feel the elation and excitement in his kiss. It affects me from the tips of my toes to the hairs on my head. My entire body is overcome with all these feelings. I have felt this with any boy..with anyone else…ever.

A throat clears behind us and we turn slowly to the source.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you would be willing to come up for air any time soon, I could tell you that dinner is ready to cook...if you are hungry for food that is."

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Who do you think discovered them? I would love to hear your thoughts. I would also like to know if you want a new chapter before Sunday? If so, please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. There will be some drama coming up soon. Who do you think the drama will be with? I would love to know what you guys think. Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** You are all so incredibly wonderful! I appreciate all your reviews so very much. Your support means so much to me. Here is chapter eleven. This is from Peeta's perspective and it backtracks a little so you can see into Peeta's mind. I hope you enjoy the journey because I love writing from Peeta's POV. Let me know what you think! Please read and review! ENJOY READERS!

**Chapter 11 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss had been gone with Gale for a little while. I am not an insecure man, but Gale made me a little nervous. I have known for years that he was in love with Katniss. I think everyone in the school had known…well, everyone except for Katniss herself. She had no idea and I wondered how she would react if he finally told her. It worried me a little bit…I had finally gotten a chance with her and I didn't want to lose that. I didn't want to think about any other negatives.

Finally, Katniss and Gale make their way back into the clearing. She smiles me and before I smile back I notice Gale's arm around her shoulders. I feel anger and pain course through me so quickly, but then just as quickly it leaves and I smile at Katniss. There is nothing wrong with him doing that. It is a friendly gesture that he has been doing for years. She seems to notice my discomfort because she shrugs his arm off and walks over to stand beside me.

She pulls on my arm and I follow her into the woods. I hear the others arguing over something that I couldn't care less about. I only care about Katniss. I know that it was probably nothing, but I want to ask her what happened with Gale. I know it is none of my business but I want to know what the talked about. It kills me that I am jealous. I should be more secure than that, but losing Katniss is the only thing that could give me nightmares for years to come. I can't lose her…not now…I finally got my chance with her.

After a few minutes I have to stop her. I have to talk to her. She turns around to face me and I move very close to her…into her space. She leans back against the tree and I gently encircle her waist. Her skin is so soft beneath my hands. I feel the exposed skin at her waist and I shiver slightly at the feelings just the simple touch of her bare skin evokes in me. I lean my forehead against hers and I have to kiss her cheek. I brush my lips against her soft cheek and I feel desire course through my entire being. I love this girl, I love her so much. I just know she is not quite ready to hear that yet. It is too soon. Her voice breaks into my thoughts.

"There is nothing going on with Gale. He knows we are together though. I hope you don't mind that I told-"

I know she is going to tell me that what happened with Gale was nothing and I suddenly know that I don't need to hear it. I know that she cares for me. I know that she wants to be with me, so I decide to stop her. I lean in and kiss her hungrily. It starts as a soft kiss, but then turns heated and passionate. She responds to me eagerly and my heart soars. I can feel her heart beating rapidly in beat with my own. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me close to her. We are incredibly close now without any room between us. I never want to stop kissing her.

"You are incredible. I…I want everything with you." I whisper against her ear before kissing her ear lobe gently. I move down to the cook of her neck and she whimpers slightly as I run my lips down it and it makes me smile. She is just as affected by me as I am affected by her. I feel so much closer to her and we haven't even really talked yet.

She reacts in a way I would never expect. She pushes her hands under my shirt and feels my chest. I gasp, but then lean in and capture her lips again in a passionate kiss. She is driving me crazy. She is setting my body on fire.

Then she whispers the words I had been hoping she would utter. "I want everything with you, too." She says softly in the sexiest voice I have ever heard in my life.

I smile against her lips as we continue kissing intensely. Everything else has faded away. There is nothing, but Katniss and me…and our insanely hot kisses.

A throat clears behind us and we turn slowly to the source.

"Sorry to interrupt, but if you would be willing to come up for air any time soon, I could tell you that dinner is ready to cook...if you are hungry for food that is."

I look over in shock to see Gale standing there smirking at us. I am surprised he looks so calm. He even looks somewhat happy for us and I feel as though I have entered the twilight zone.

Katniss giggles. I have never heard her sound like that…so carefree…so happy. It feels me with warmth to know that I make her feel that way.

Gale smiles at us both. "I won't say anything until you are ready for others to know." He tells us genuinely and again in blows me away. Then he turns to Katniss. "Johanna is close behind me. You should probably go ahead and go back. I will walk back with Peeta."

She looks unsure, but I nod at her to go ahead. I like the idea of keeping our relationship private a little while longer. God help us once Finnick and Johanna find out.

"Go ahead." I tell her before leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. She surprises me again and plants a kiss on my lips before grinning and walking off.

Gale and I wait until she is out of sight before we start to walk back. Gale doesn't say anything for a while, so I decide to break the silence.

"So, you are really okay with Katniss and me being together?" I ask him.

Gale sighs before beginning. "You are who she wants. If that is what she wants then I will be supportive of it."

I hear what he is not saying. He cares for her, but he knows what she wants and it isn't him. He knows she wants me so he is going to be her supportive friend and be there for her. It is a very mature stance to take. It is not something I thought he would be capable of…I still wasn't sure how long he would be able to act that way. We both knew how he felt about her.

"You love her, don't you?" I ask him honestly.

He nods. "Yes, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't love me."

I can almost hear his silent addition to that sentence. Yes, but it doesn't matter because she doesn't love me YET." He is clinging to that word, "yet." He is holding out hope for the two of them later if she kicks me to the curb or if I screw up.

"I will take care of her." I tell him sincerely. I know that is important to him.

He smirks at me. "I know you will because if you don't you will get the beating of your life."

I laugh and we walk slowly back to camp. We aren't friends, but we aren't enemies either. I am not sure what we are, but I know that we both love Katniss. I know that she is someone that neither one of us can live without.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. A few of you believed it was Gale who discovered them and you were right! I wanted to draw out their secretive relationship a little bit longer. Next chapter will be the night around the campfire and the next road trip destination. **

**Review and let me know what you think! Love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** You are all so incredibly wonderful! I appreciate all your reviews so very much. Here is chapter 12. As promised, the road trip will continue. I decided to go back to Katniss's POV, but I promise I will revisit other points of view as well throughout the story. So, without further ado, here is chapter 12. Enjoy! Please review! Thank you

**Chapter 12 – Katniss's POV**

The cold forest air swirls around me causing my hair to tangle around my face. Gale, Finnick, and Peeta were still trying to get our massive tent up. Johanna was complaining that Peeta and I must have bought a cheap tent. Most people might be exasperated with Johanna, but I just hid a smile and pretended to be engrossed in the guys putting the tent up. The only person I was engrossed in was Peeta. I didn't know it was possible for him to look so…so sexy.

I could feel the blush heat my cheeks and I turn around to put some more wood on the fire. I don't blush, but suddenly now that I am with Peeta, I blush all the time. Annie helps me with the fire and she shoots me a shy smile.

I like Annie a lot and I hope she and Finnick get together. I am just about to talk to her about it when I hear Finnick sigh dramatically.

"Finally, thank the Lord in Heaven! It is done! It is ready."

We turn to look and Annie and I immediately burst into laughter. This tent, that is supposed to sleep ten people is ridiculously small…like if we all sleep in there we will be packed in tight.

"I hope you all like to cuddle." Finnick says and wiggles his eyebrows at u all. We laugh. Then I think about being all cuddled up with Peeta in the tent and suddenly can't wait to be packed into that tent.

Gale laughs and grabs his sleeping bag. "I love you all, but there is no way I am sleeping that close to you all!" He lays out his sleeping bag on the ground by the fire. I am not fooled. Gale would have slept outside anyway. He loves sleeping under the stars.

Johanna huffed and grabbed her sleeping bag as well. "I am going to sleep in the van."

This leaves Annie, Finnick, Peeta, and me. We all laugh and get our sleeping bags ready to climb in the tent.

"I like to cuddle." Finnick says.

"Me too." Peeta says softly touching my hand briefly with his own.

By Peeta and Finnick's design, Annie and I are sleeping in the middle. Annie is laying by Finnick and I am laying by Peeta. Annie leans close to Finnick, bringing her sleeping bag close to his. We are all shivering. I scoot in close to Peeta.

"We would be warmer if we shared body heat." Annie says reasonably. I watch in shock as she finally makes a move. She unzips her sleeping bag and lays it aside for a moment before turning back to Finnick who is looking at her with wide eyes full of surprise. "Finnick, could I share a sleeping bag with you?" She asks sweetly.

That is when we get to see it. Our dear, sweet Finnick. Completely and utterly speechless until he manages to string some words together. "I…well…of course…I mean…I would be honored…to sleep with you…I MEAN next to you."

Peeta and I stifle back giggles. Finnick unzips his sleeping bag and Annie crawls inside. Finnick wraps his arm around Annie's waist before zipping the sleeping bag up around them and then putting Annie's sleeping bag on top of both of them. They turn on their other side, away from Peeta and me, and are still. I turn to look at Peeta.

He smiles at me as I wriggle out of my sleeping bag and he unzips his in invitation. I sink into the warmth of Peeta sleeping bag and I feel his immediacy fill me with longing. I press myself back against his chest and he wraps his arm securely around me. I zip up his sleeping bag around us as Peeta lays my sleeping bag over the both of us, like Finnick had done with him and Annie.

We cuddle for a moment in silence before I feel Peeta's head dip down and I feel his lips against my ear.

"This is the absolute best way to sleep." He whispers lowly in my ear and I feel tingles shoot up my spine.

I turn around in the sleeping bag as quietly as I can until we are facing one another. "It is." I answer him.

I watch his eyes darken slightly and my breath catches as he leans in to kiss me on the lips. It is a quick kiss, but it affects me as though we are engaged in a full make out session. We can't do that now with Finnick and Annie so close. We kiss quietly for a few minutes, before I turn back over and snuggle against Peeta's chest. His fingers lightly dance over my belly button where my shirt has bunched up in the sleeping bag. His innocent touches fill me with desire. He drops his head to my neck and places light kisses up and down the column of my neck. My breath catches and he stops, smiling against my skin.

"We need to spend a little time on our own together soon." He whispers and I nod eagerly.

Peeta starts rubbing soothing circles on my back and I drift into unconsciousness, realizing that I have never felt so safe in my entire life.

Johanna's sing song voice wakes the four of us up. I watch Annie sit up slowly….she had her face tucked under Finnick's chin. Finnick sits up with her and the look in his eyes is so intense that I look away. Peeta gently squeezes my hand before we all get up and face Johanna.

Gale is already making breakfast for everyone. I see he has a big pan over the fire now with eggs sizzling. The aroma envelopes my nostrils and my stomach growls hungrily.

Gale smiles at me. He must have heard my stomach growl, or he just knows how much I love food over a campfire.

"I thought we should use up the eggs. I don't think they would be good in the cooler for another whole day."

Everyone nods in agreement. We all sit down to eat and discuss our next stop on this road trip: Virginia Beach.

"Virginia Beach is three and a half hours away. If we get moving quickly, we will get there by lunch time." Johanna says practically.

After we are done eating breakfast, we pack up the tent and get ready to move on. I look out at the woods surrounding us and I remember Peeta's passionate kisses out in the woods and his warm hands on my cool skin. This trip is going to be incredible…and we just started.

Gale climbs into the driver's seat and Johanna slides into the passenger seat. Peeta and I slide back into the third seat and he immediately takes my hand in his…causing my pulse to quicken.

Finnick and Johanna climb into the middle seat and Finnick casually throws his arm over the back of the seat. He looks back at me for a minute and I give him a thumbs up with my free hand. He smiles at me and then leans over to whisper in Annie's ear…yup, they were definitely on their way to coupledom.

I look up into Peeta's eyes the same time that the van pulls onto the highway. I can't wait to get to the beach and finally get some time alone with Peeta.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Any thoughts? I hope you like the positive steps forward with Annie and Finnick. What do you think will happen at the beach? Any drama? I would love to know what you all think! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** You are all so incredibly wonderful! Your reviews have been great and I really appreciate all the support. This chapter is from Peeta's POV because I wanted to poke around in his head a little bit just for fun. I know we all love to hear from Peeta, right? Please read and review! I would love to hear your thoughts!

**Chapter 13 – Peeta's POV**

I felt like we were never going to get to the beach. Don't get me wrong, I loved sitting close to Katniss in the car and I loved the feel of her warm hand in mine, but it wasn't enough. I wanted to go out with her. I wanted to take her on a date. I wanted to treat her the way I had always dreamed I would be able to treat her.

I was enjoying our secret relationship. I know that Gale knows, but I know he won't say anything. The only person Gale ever really talks to is Katniss anyway, so I am not worried about it. I am surprised by his acceptance of our relationship. I know that once our relationship is out in the open, Gale will probably not be as accepting of what Katniss and I have. He will have to witness us together on a regular basis then. If Gale feels even one tenth of what I feel for Katniss, then that would be hell for him. I am not sure I could bear to witness it if the roles were reversed.

Two car stops and four hours later, we arrive in Virginia Beach. The salty air fills my nostrils and I feel the urge to paint everything in my line of vision. The beach is beautiful. I am thrilled we will be spending two nights here. Johanna's grandparents own a beach house and a small private section of the beach. Her grandparents are out travelling around, so the house is all ours.

We pull up a small driveway and we all get out of the car eagerly. The place is bigger than I thought it would be. It is a bungalow house with a wrap-around front porch. Katniss exhales in surprise next to me. I grin at her and she smiles back at me before we avert our eyes when I feel Johanna watching us carefully with a small smile on her face.

"The house has four bedrooms and three bathrooms. The only bedroom off limits is the master…that is mine." Johanna says with a grin. "All the rooms have queen sized beds, so choose your roommate wisely." She says before leveling a grin at us again. Does she know something?

Annie, shy little Annie, shocks me when she pulls Finnick's hand towards the house. Gale picks up his bag and jogs into the house as well. This leaves Katniss and I alone with Johanna.

"I guess you two will have to share." Johanna says before she turns around and heads into the house. "Pity for you." She laughs and we walk behind her into the house.

Peeta and I get the last room at the end of the hall. No one bothered to look at it, I can tell because it is the most beautiful room I have ever seen. We have our own attached bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and his and her sinks. It is a gorgeous room and the bed sits squarely in the middle of the room. The comforter is bright blue and the curtains match. I pull Katniss along with me and we open the sliding glass door off of the deck and I sigh contentedly. We can see the ocean waves cresting and falling in the distance.

I turn to look at Katniss as she stares out into the vastness of the ocean. Her voice is small as she begins to speak. "My father used to talk about the ocean all the time. He promised to take Prim and I someday. He never got the chance." She says in a whisper.

I pull her tightly against my chest to shield her from all the sadness associated with her father's death. I cannot take her pain away, but I will do everything I can to ensure that she will be happy. I love her. I want to make her happy.

"Katniss, I can't make the pain of his loss any lighter. I know that. But, I also know how proud he would be of you and how happy he would be that you are experiencing all of this on your own with your friends. He would love this part of you."

I can feel her body relax in mine and when she pulls away she is smiling. The tears in her eyes have spilled over slightly onto her cheeks. She is being vulnerable with me. She is not a vulnerable person. No one sees her cry. No one but me.

I reach out with my fingertips and wipe away the tears gently. Her soft skin feels incredible beneath my fingertips.

I lean in and place a gentle kiss against her lips. She accepts the kiss greedily and deepens it as a thrill of desire courses through my entire body. She is incredible.

"Get changed." She tells me quickly. "Let's go and enjoy our private beach together."

I grin at her and press a gentle kiss to her forehead. "And tomorrow, I am going to take you on a proper date."

She looks at me in alarm and I want to laugh at her, but I don't. I know the trepidation she feels because I feel it too.

"I have never been on a date." She tells me seriously. I know this. Just like she knows that I have never been on a date either, but I feel the need to go along with this conversation if only to help her overcome the nerves.

"Me neither, but I think it would be perfect with you." I tell her seriously. My heart beats rapidly in my chest and I can feel hers match my rapid rhythm.

She looks at me shyly and I smile at her. "It's a date." She whispers. "Now, let's go to the beach."

I lean in and kiss her one more time on the mouth. "Sounds great. See you in a few." I tell her as she hurries into the bathroom with her bag and shuts the door.

Tomorrow, I need to plan the perfect date for Katniss Everdeen. Everything needs to be perfect for my girl.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Any thoughts? I know it got a little cheesy and I didn't go into any of the other characters much in this chapter. I promise a little drama, a little romance, and a little more about Annie and Finnick in the next chapter. I would love to know what you all think! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** You are all so incredibly wonderful! I wanted to do the date from Katniss's POV because Peeta has planned it all. I wanted you to see it from the female perspective. Please review when you are done reading. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you so much! You are all so wonderful! I am sorry I have not been replying to reviews lately. I read every single one of them and I appreciate them deeply. Thank you. Now, on to chapter 14…

**Chapter 14 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I spent the evening at the beach and the next day with Johanna, Finnick, and Annie on the beach again. Gale had been with us for a while, but then he started chatting with a blonde girl and next thing I know, he is taking her back to his room…god, he is so typical. He doesn't even know anything about her, but he is quick to go to bed with her. Things like that are impossible for me to understand.

I am a virgin. When I finally consent to give myself to someone, I am going to be completely and totally in love with that person. I am saving that for the person I want to be with forever. I look over at Peeta who is splashing around in the water with Finnick. Finnick is a natural swimmer and is evading Peeta quite easily. I giggle as I watch them and Johanna looks a me with a smile plastered across her face.

"Did Katniss Everdeen just giggle?" She questions. I laugh at her.

"I guess I am just happy." I say without taking my eyes off of Peeta. He looks over at me and his eyes lock on me as well. Last night, we had shared the bed and cuddled close to one another. We had shared intense kisses, but it went no further than kissing and cuddling. Peeta told me that he was not in a rush, that we had all the time in the world. It made me want him even more.

Johanna laughs loudly and leans in to whisper in my ear so Annie can't hear her. "And I want all the gory details after you have given this relationship a chance."

I turn to her stunned, but she just smiles at me. "How did you know?" I ask curiously.

Annie runs out to join the guys and Johanna starts talking again. "You have always been the only girl Peeta has ever wanted. I also know, although you probably didn't know it in high school, that Peeta is the only guy you have ever wanted as well. You have been in love with one another for years, but decided to dance around the issue instead."

I go to interrupt her, even though I have no idea what I am going to say, but she doesn't give me a chance. "I am not going to tease you about it. I am not going to tell anybody. When you know you just know, Katniss." She says sadly. "That's how it was for me at least."

I want to ask her who she is talking about, but one look at Johanna signifies the end of that conversation. Who is she in love with? Why hasn't she ever told me?

"You want Gale don't you." I say quietly.

I expect her to be surprised that I figured it out so easily, but she isn't. She has been my best friend for a long time. We can read each other pretty well.

"I do, but I guess it isn't the right time…he is not in the same place I am I suppose."

I think about how she must have felt watching Gale take a complete stranger to his room and not even giving Johanna a second thought it the romance department. It makes me angry with Gale for being oblivious. Just as I am about to get angry Johanna laughs.

"Now, don't go getting all crazy on Gale. You are not much different than he is Katniss. Peeta has been trying to get you to see him this way for a long time. I am just glad you finally took off those blinders and saw what the rest of us have been able to see for years."

I nod at her and then gaze out to see Finnick and Annie playfully splashing each other in the waves. Peeta is swimming back to the beach.

"It's about time those two figured it out as well!" Johanna huffed. "I could not handle one more minute of lovesick Finnick." She says in exasperation.

I laugh at her and then I go to the edge of the water to wait for Peeta to emerge. He walks towards me slowly and I take in his sculpted body and well-defined chest.

He leans over and whispers in my ear. "I have everything planned for tonight. Meet me right her on the beach at 6:00."

His whisper sends tingles down my spine and I nod at him before stepping back and heading into the house. It was already 4:30 and I had a date to get ready for.

**Annie's POV**

It was time to stop pretending I wasn't crazy about Finnick. It was time to make my intentions known. I had started with the shared sleeping bag, then I had gone into us sharing a bed with one another. He had held me close all night, but we didn't say anything

Now, in the water, I see my chance. We are playfully splashing one another and I lean in and press my lips to his in a kiss. He is stunned momentarily before he responds to my persistence and he wraps his warm arms around my waist and kisses me passionately.

I rejoice in the feel of his lips on mine. I deepen the kiss and Finnick moans into my mouth.

When we break the kiss, he presses his forehead against my own.

"Annie, will you do me the honor of going on a date with me this evening?" He whispers.

I nod at him.

"Of course, Finnick. It's about time!" I exclaim.

He looks at me seriously and the intensity in his eyes radiates throughout my entire being. "Yes it is." He says in a low, sexy voice.

**I hope that you liked this chapter. Next chapter will be the DATE chapter. I will dedicate most of it to Katniss and Peeta with a little bit of Annie and Finnick as well. I really hope you liked this chapter. I would love to know what you think!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** I know that this is late. I am so sorry! I hope this chapter will make you feel better. It is ALL Katniss and Peeta. You are all so incredibly wonderful! I wanted to do the date from Katniss's POV because Peeta has planned it all. I wanted you to see it from the female perspective. Please review when you are done reading. I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. Thank you so much! You are all so wonderful! I am sorry I have not been replying to reviews lately. I read every single one of them and I appreciate them deeply. Thank you. Now, on to chapter 15…

**Chapter 15 – Katniss's POV**

Anticipation curls in my stomach and sits in my stomach like lead. I am nervous and excited in equal measure. I think about what Johanna said, about how Peeta and I have been in love with one another for years. The more I think about it. The more I think she is right. I never dated another guy in high school. When Peeta and I were forced to go to dances with the group, we always went together. Any night we didn't go out with our friends we spent together. We had been a couple for a long time without really being a couple we were already exclusive with one another.

I smile as I realize this. I look up and see it is ten till six. Not being able to wait a moment longer, I slip off my sandals and walk through the sand and onto the beach.

I see Peeta waiting for me looking out at the waves. He is wearing khaki shorts and a button down shirt. His feet are bare and his blond hair is rippling around his face in the wind. He is so sexy.

I walk up behind him and he senses me. He turns to face me and his eyes take me in. I am wearing a short blue sundress and I decided to leave my hair down. He reaches out and runs his hands through my hair and I sigh in contentment. He takes my hand in his and leads me over to a little beach cove. It is hidden from view by rocks surrounding it. Peeta has laid a blanket down and there is a picnic basket sitting on the blanket, candles alight, and a pillow. Twilight is approaching and the candles cast a dim light around us, making the waves, the sand, the environment even more romantic.

I sit down on the blanket and Peeta settles behind me and pulls me into his lap. I rest against his strong chest and sigh contentedly in his arms.

"I wanted our first date to be something we would always remember." He whispers in my ear.

I turn in his arms to look in his eyes. I push my hands against his chest and I smile into those deep soulful blue eyes that turn my world upside down and make my heart flip every time I stare into them.

"Peeta, I will remember this because it is my first date, with you or anyone else."

He smiles and leans in to kiss me. I lean into the kiss and pour myself into the kiss before smiling at him. He pulls away slowly and opens the picnic basket. He pulls out sodas, sandwiches, and chocolate covered strawberries.

I look at him in surprise and he smiles at me. "There is a little bakery on the boardwalk. I thought it would be nice to have something sweet."

We eat our sandwiches in comfortable silence, enjoying one another's company. After the sandwiches, we lie out on the blanket and watch the stars come out. I cuddle against his chest and he holds me tightly.

He takes out a strawberry and holds it to my lips. I take a small bite and the taste is sweet as it fills my mouth. "This is delicious." I say and some juice falls down my chin. I go to wipe it, but Peeta surprises me by using his tongue to lick it up. My heart rate accelerates as I peer into his eyes.

"Katniss, I want you to know that I have never wanted another girl…I have never wanted another girl…just you…always you." He whispers.

My heart explodes in my chest and I feel happiness surround me and entrap me in its rays of happiness.

"I have only ever wanted you too, Peeta." I tell him. He looks at me with wide, surprised eyes before a huge smile graces his handsome face.

"Truly?" He asks me earnestly and he looks so adorable that I lean in to kiss him again.

"Truly." I confirm.

We lean in and our lips meet and desire ripples through me like never before. I don't understand it, but I want more…I want Peeta.

Our kisses become heated and his hands caress the skin exposed at my waist before he pulls back slightly and smiles at me. His eyes are dark with passion and the smoldering look in his gaze sends a white, hot volt of electricity through my entire body.

I don't want to ever stop kissing him.

"Katniss, I want this to be the beginning of something very real for us. I know it's too soon. I know that, but I have to tell you how I feel..how I have always felt."

I feel the wind rip through my hair and my heart beat accelerates. He is going to lay it all out there and I am too. I am all in.

Peeta continues in his low, deep, sexy voice. "I don't expect you to say anything back to me. I don't expect anything from you. I just hope that you want to be with me as much as I want you."

I am caught in his mesmerizing eyes. I know he is going to tell me he loves me. The words fly out of my mouth before I can think about them anymore. I want to say them. I don't want to hold anything back from him.

"I love you, Peeta."

He looks at me in shock, then his whole demeanor changes and joy transformed his features.

"I was going to tell you…I love you, Katniss."

Those words fill me with immense happiness. We smile at one another and then he stands up pulling me up with him and twists me around in his arms. We are both laughing as he swings me around in his arms.

Then he pulls me to him and kisses me intensely. My entire body erupts in fire as we devour one another. His lips, his tongue, and his teeth rake over my neck and my mouth. I tentatively explore his neck and hear his breath catch as I graze his neck with my teeth.

He pulls away slightly. His smoldering look is still there, but there is also some underlining humor in his gaze. Without hesitation he picks me up into his arms and sprints with me into the ocean waves.

A shriek escapes my throat as the warm water reaches my body. We are in waist deep, but he doesn't release me. He still holds me bridal style in his arms. His intense look is back and our kissing continues.

I could spend all night out here in the ocean with Peeta Mellark. He is incredible.

I break away from the kiss to take a deep breath and he smiles at me with the intensity still in his eyes. "Katniss, you are the only woman I have ever kissed. You are the only woman I have ever held hands with. You are the only woman I have ever or will ever love."

His words touch my heart and spread warmth throughout my entire body. "You have been my first for all those things too, and I am so happy it has been you, Peeta."

Peeta's hands caress my back as he lets me down gently in the warm lapping waves. "You are the only woman I have ever wanted. I could never look at another girl. You have always been the only one for me."

My words become garbled in my throat. I want to tell him the same, but my words are stuck in my throat as a result of the emotions swirling through me.

He saves me. "I know, Katniss." And he does know. He completely understands me because we have always been on the same wavelength.

We leave the ocean together with our arms around one another and curl up on our blanket.

It has been an incredible first date and I now with Peeta that it is only the beginning of better things to come.

**Was the chapter worth waiting for? Thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think. I would love to know what you think! **


	16. Chapter 16

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** I know that this is late. I am so sorry! Holidays and all. I hope you like this chapter. It has some more Peeta and Katniss romance and a little bit of Annie and Finnick. It is really a set up chapter for the next one, so I hope you like it. By the way, your reviews ROCK! I cherish each and every one of them so thank you so much! I appreciate you all! Here is chapter 16…enjoy!

**Chapter 16 – Peeta's POV**

We still have two more days to spend at the beach. Finnick begged Johanna to let us stay longer because he wanted to plan a big extravagant date for Annie before we left. He kept looking at me in frustration and I kept laughing at him. He asked me about my date with Katniss, because everyone knows now, and after I told him he sighed in frustration. "Well how in the bloody hell am I supposed to top that?" He sighed loudly and I just laughed at him.

After our date, Katniss and I had gone into a quiet house where we thought everyone was sleeping, we were wrong. I had pushed Katniss up against the wall gently and attacked her mouth. Suddenly, the lights had come on and we saw everyone staring at us…only Finnick looked shocked though. Gale couldn't really look at us, so he looked away slightly.

I could not let that bother me. He had given us his blessing. Not that we needed it, but I was glad for it and I know Katniss was as well.

The next day, Katniss and I slept late and when we came into the kitchen the teasing started. I thought it would bother her, but it didn't. She just punched Finnick in the arm and sat down to eat breakfast. I grinned and took the stool next to her and threw an arm around her back…just thrilled to be with her.

Finnick was planning to take Annie out on a date this evening and Katniss and I decided to check out the amusement park on the boardwalk. Gale and Johanna decided to accompany us. Katniss smiled at them. She had confided in me that Johanna was interested in Gale. I just hoped Gale would reciprocate or let her down easy. I did not want to see Johanna hurt by anyone. She was a good friend.

Gale and I sat waiting for the girls to enter the room so we could go to the boardwalk. Johanna appeared first and Gale looked at her in shock. She was wearing a short black dress, high heeled pumps, and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Gale seemed to be struck by her appearance and they smiled at one another. Then Katniss entered the room looking incredible in tight blue jeans, an orange tank top, and sneakers. Her hair was braided down her back. She looked so beautiful and natural that I could not look away.

Gale also stared at her for longer than I liked, but I knew I had to let it go and stop getting so crazy around Gale. Nothing was going to happen.

I through my arm around Katniss's shoulder and we headed out to the boardwalk. Katniss pulled my arm towards to the biggest rollercoaster as soon as we were inside. Johanna and Gale must have gone somewhere else, I am not sure I cared.

Katniss pulled me to the line and we kissed one another while we waited in line. I never thought Katniss or I would be big on public displays of affection, but when I was with Katniss all those insecure thoughts vanished and I never wanted to stop kissing her. Her tongue plunged in my mouth and I lost all coherent thought.

A throat clearing behind us alluded to the fact that the line had moved. We break apart hesitantly and walk to the front of the line. We manage to secure the front car and climb in together. I hold her hand tightly in my own and we grin at each other. We both loved rollercoasters. We always rode the fastest, tallest, and most outrageous ones we could find.

As the coaster climbed its first hill I looked over at Katniss. She looked at me and her eyes were wide with excitement. We threw our hands into the air in anticipation of the first drop, but kept our hands intertwined. The adrenaline, Katniss's hand in mine, the warm air around us…it was perfect…just perfect.

Katniss and I rode every rollercoaster we could…twice and then we walked back towards the condo for the night. We stop by the water and Katniss pulls me close.

"I never want to stop touching you. I can't stop kissing you." She confesses.

I pull her even closer and press my lips against hers. I am about to get lost in the kiss when I hear Johanna's voice.

"OH MY GOD! GET A ROOM, WILL YA?"

I look up to see her and Gale walking towards us.

Gale looks away, but then back at Katniss before speaking. "There is a club downtown…want to go tomorrow night before we head out in the morning?"

Although I know I am crazy, it feels like he is only asking Katniss. Katniss turns to me to see if I am interested. I nod. Anywhere with her and I am in.

She turns to Gale and Johanna. "Sounds fun. Until then, we are going to go and get ourselves that room."

She giggles and I laugh out loud as we walk away. I hold her close to me and as soon as she falls asleep, my eyes become heavy as well as I sink into oblivion.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Things at the club are going to get a little intense. I hope you are ready for a little drama. I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review! Thank you so much! You are all so wonderful!**


	17. Chapter 17

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** **I know I am late with this! I have been super busy with life. I work full time, have a husband, two kids, and I am taking two master's classes (I just had two thirty page papers due last week). However, I am done with classes until January 7****th**** so I am going to try and get more than a chapter a week out there for all to see. I will do my very best. Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed and added this to your favorites! It means so much to me! I think you are all wonderful! **** Without further ado… **

**Chapter 17 – Katniss's POV**

The amusement park last night had been amazing. Peeta made me feel so comfortable and safe. I could have spent the entire night kissing him, but Johanna and Gale had to interrupt. I fell asleep in Peeta's arms feeling more at peace and happier than I have ever felt in my life. We both slept late, or more than likely we were both awake and unwilling to move.

Finally, when Johanna screamed that we better get down and eat lunch before she came up here and laid between us, we got out of bed to eat lunch.

Peeta stops me after we have each dressed in the bathroom and pulls me close to him interlacing our hands.

"Every single moment with you is amazing. You are my best friend and the girl I love." He whispers in a low sexy voice that causes my stomach to do flip flops.

I find that I can't say anything, my words caught in my throat. He knows me well though. He chuckles before placing a single kiss on my forehead. "I know you love me too, Katniss. I know."

I smile at him and lean in to kiss his lips eagerly. We break apart when we hear a frustrated sigh.

"Do you even breathe your own air?" Johanna asks from down the hall as we stand in the doorway of our bedroom. Her hands are on her hips and she is trying to be firm, but I know she is happy for us. She has always known we would be together. Now I wish Gale would wake up and see that Johanna is right in front of him for the taking.

We don't answer her, but follow her down the hall and into the kitchen. Finnick and Annie are making spaghetti…well more like the spaghetti is boiling on the stove while they make out.

Gale comes into the room and groans. "I cannot wait to get to the club tonight and get out of this make out crazy house!" He says with disdain. The others laugh, but I don't. Gale is really upset and I don't know why. He won't make eye contact with me either, so I know I will have to talk to him about it later.

We all sit down to eat lunch. Peeta's hand stays on my leg the entire time and I try not to hyperventilate while I eat. He keeps grinning at me…he knows the effect he has on me. I am going to pay him back for this one…tonight…somehow.

Johanna takes charge once we are all done eating. "Okay, I have arranged a day of shopping and spa time for the ladies." I groan and Annie squeals with happiness.

Johanna shoots me a look. "Katniss, I have seen your clothes. You don't have anything to wear to a nightclub."

Peeta is quick to defend me. "Katniss can wear anything and make it look good."

I roll my eyes and laugh at his cheesiness even though I know he really meant it. Gale mutters something under his breath. Peeta frowns and I ignore Gale and turn back to Johanna.

"If you must…what time are we going to the club?"

Johanna smiles, clearly pleased I gave in so easily, "We will come back for the guys at six."

I look at the clock. Johanna, it's noon. What is going to take us six hours?" I am slightly panicked by the prospect.

Annie pats my hand reassuringly before turning back to kiss Finnick again. Apparently their date when well last night. Peeta smiles at them too, before smiling back at me.

Johanna doesn't answer me and that makes me nervous. However, I see it as the opportunity to pay Peeta back for making me hyperventilate at the table.

Peeta stands from the table pulling me up with him. "Well, I need Katniss to help me with something before you go." He says and Johanna steps in immediately.

"Oh no you don't! We only have two hours to shop before our salon appointments! We are leaving this house in five minutes."

I grumble and go in search of my flip flops. Peeta follows me to the door and gives me a sweet kiss before caressing my cheek. "Wear whatever you want…I'm a goner either way."

My heart pounds in my chest as I smile at him. He says the sweetest things.

"See you soon." I tell him before Johanna whisks Annie and I out the door and into the van.

Shopping is something I have never really liked. Johanna and Annie make me try on twenty dresses before I find one that I feel good in and I know Peeta will like it as well. We head to the salon and I am suddenly excited for my night at the club with Peeta. Tonight is going to be an incredible night and I can't wait for Peeta to see my new dress…I will enjoy seeing him hyperventilate for a change.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know this is a little short, but I am still working on the club scene because I want to make it perfect before I post it. A lot happens and I want to make it right. I hope you liked this chapter. I had kept you waiting long enough. A much longer chapter will follow some time very soon. I would love to hear your thoughts on what you think I have planned for the club. Please review and let me know!**


	18. Chapter 18

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** **I know I said I was going to try and post early, but with I was out of town this weekend. I am back now and I have the next two chapters written so I will be posting multiple times this week to make people happy. I know some of you want longer chapters, but I can't do much longer. I am sorry. I hope you will still read my story though. I promise I am doing the best I can. I only have three stories going right now instead of five so that should be more helpful.**

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy chapter 18. **

**Chapter 18 – Peeta's POV**

The house is a little awkward without the girls. Gale sat in front of the television and watched sports. Finnick and I cleaned up the kitchen and then decided to go down to the beach for a swim. Gale didn't even acknowledge us as we headed outside. Finnick invited him to come with us but he just shook his head no. What was his problem? He thought his little comment went unnoticed at the table, but I heard it.

I had just told Katniss she would look good in anything and Gale said, "She always does." I am conflicted with what to do. I don't want to cause unnecessary problems with Gale, but I don't want him to cause any problems between Katniss and me either. Gale and I are going to have to talk.

After spending an hour or two at the beach with Finnick discussing Annie and Katniss, we head back into the house. Finnick goes right up to take a shower and I decide to talk to Gale now.

He is still sitting in front of the television. I grab the remote and switch it off before I turn to address him.

"I heard your little comment about Katniss at lunch." I say, deciding not to beat around the bush.

Gale sighs and looks down at his shoes before looking back up at me. "So what?" He says indignantly.

"SO what?" I say feeling anger creep into me. "SO what? You claim to be happy for Katniss and me, but you aren't. Are you?"

Gale looks me straight in the eye. "I am happy that you are both happy, but I am not happy you are together." He says clearly.

I let anger get the better of me. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Gale stands up and lets his anger flare as well. "Nothing you need to worry about. Katniss wants to be with you. End of story. I am not going to interfere when she is happy even if it kills me to see you two together."

My heart starts beating wildly as I understand what he is saying. "You have feelings for her." I say softly even though we are beyond that admission. It is obvious he has feelings for her.

He looks down and away before speaking. "It doesn't matter how I feel. She wants you. I will keep my mouth shut and support her decision, but it doesn't mean that you and I are going to talk about anything. We are not friends, Peeta. We never have been. I have been insanely jealous of your relationship with Katniss for years. You two have something that I will never have with her and it kills me, but I will stay out of your way. I will find a way to deal with it. I don't want to lose Katniss's friendship so I will deal with it. But it doesn't mean I have to deal with you." He says sharply before walking away.

Finnick comes in with a towel wrapped around his waist. I know he heard everything.

"Well, that wasn't awkward at all." He says in a dramatic voice and I roll my eyes and shake my head to clear it. Gale is not going to ruin this night for Katniss and me. I will talk to Katniss about him tomorrow, but tonight we were going to have some fun.

"Not any more awkward than you strutting around in a towel…dude, the girls aren't here. Maybe some clothes, huh?" I say with a small smile.

Finnick looks down as if he is suddenly remembering he doesn't have any clothes on, but I know him better than that. "Bloody, hell! Someone stole my clothes! Whatever will I wear for my lovely Annie this evening!" He clutches his face in mock horror.

I grin as I walk past him into the bathroom. "Get dressed, Finn. The girls will be back in an hour."

Finnick salutes me and then heads into his room. "Gotta hurry then. Can't have my Annie kept waiting."

I look at Finnick seriously. "I am glad you are happy now, Finn. I have waited years for you to finally get the girl of your dreams."

Finnick looks at me seriously for a change as well. "Right back at you, brother. I am glad you have the girl you have always loved by your side as well."

We nod at one another before hurrying to get ready for the club.

"Remind me again why we had to take a damn cab?" Gale asks in frustration.

Luckily Finnick answers him so I don't have to say anything. "Johanna said that the girls wanted to meet us here…something about us being surprised and all that."

Gale nods, but doesn't seem too happy. When does Gale ever seem happy though?

We pay the cab driver and then jump out of the car. I feel my phone vibrate and look down at it.

**We are inside. Can't wait to see you. – K.**

I let Finnick and Gale know they are inside and we head into the crowded club.

The music is pulsating and the rhythm is catchy. Finnick is already bobbing his head to the rhythm so I join him. We probably look like idiots, but Finn and I don't care much about what people think. Suddenly, Finnick goes rigid beside me and his jaw drops. I follow his eyes and see the girls…well I guess Johanna and Annie are there too, but the only one I see is Katniss.

She is wearing a short, tight strapless dress and high heels. Her long hair is hanging down her back in long straight waves of silky brown. She looks incredible. She turns around as if sensing me and our eyes lock. Almost as if we are magnets we start walking towards one another as the air between us fills with electricity….attraction. Tonight is going to be a good night.

**Katniss's POV**

I can feel Peeta's eyes on me and I turn around to face him. Let the games begin then. I start walking toward him, drawn to him as I always am in his presence. He looks amazing in khaki shorts and a deep blue button down shirt that brings out his piercing blue eyes. I get a grip on myself as I walk toward him. He teased me this morning by messing with me at the table, so it was my turn to have a little fun with him.

We are standing right next to each other and he is about to lean in and kiss me. I put my finger up to his lips and shake my head.

"No, not yet anyway." I tell him and he grins at me.

"Is this my payback for this morning?" He asks me in a low and husky voice.

I pretend to ponder this. "Maybe." I say quietly and I notice his eyes darken perceptibly as he looks me up and down.

"Would you like a drink?" He asks leaning in and brushing my ear slightly with his lips.

I nod at him and he takes another long, hard look before heading to the bar. Peeta knows me so well and I know he will come back with a Cherry Coke and a Dr. Pepper for himself. I guess I know him pretty well also.

"Hey there, Katniss."

I turn around and see Gale. He looks a little unsteady on his feet.

"Gale, are you drunk?" I ask him in shock. They only got here ten minutes ago.

He nods. "I had a little at the house and then a couple here. You look incredible." He tells me and I back away from him, suddenly really uncomfortable.

"Gale, I think you should lay off the booze." I say with a laugh trying to diffuse the tension. I look around for Johanna to help me out but she is talking to some guy on the dance floor. Peeta must still be at the bar because I don't see him. Finnick and Annie are nowhere to be seen.

Gale steps forward and I know I need to react quickly. I don't want to talk to him when he is like this.

"Tell Peeta I had to go to the bathroom, okay?" I ask him. I want to remind him that I am here with Peeta and to back off. He sighs and looks away. I don't wait for any further comments as I make my way to the bathroom. I pull out my phone to send Peeta a quick text so he doesn't worry about where I am.

Ran into Gale. He was a little drunk. Wanted to get away. Down the hall by the bathroom. – K

I know that he will be here very soon to check on me. I lean up against the wall and let out a sigh of relief, prematurely, because Gale is walking towards me.

"I thought you had to go to the bathroom." He says evenly.

I shake my head. "No, I was trying to avoid an awkward and inappropriate conversation with you." I tell him honestly. I am not going to beat around the bush and I am not going to let Gale ruin my night.

Gale laughs, but the sound is bitter. "I guess I don't hide my feelings well…I guess I am tired of hiding my feelings from you." He says slowly. He comes closer to me and I push him away as hard as I can with my hands. He looks startled and almost falls over.

"Leave me alone, Gale! Don't do this, please. You are one of my best friends, can't that be enough for you?" I question hoping against hope that he will listen to reason, but he is drunk and not at all in control of his verbal word vomit at the moment.

He looks sad as he stares at me, but then he backs away a little more. "I'm sorry, Katniss. I can't help how I feel about you…how I have always felt about you."

Now I am angry. He is not going to do that. He has not been pining away for me. "You only care now because I am with Peeta. You never cared before. We were happy as friends. You have been happy with your many conquests. I am okay with our friendship, Gale. But let's be honest. You were not interested in me until I showed interest in Peeta."

He needs to really think about what he is doing. He is not thinking clearly and he needs to clear his head.

He looks at me in confusion before nodding. "You're right, Katniss. I'm sorry. Forgive me, okay?"

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in relief. "Of course."

He steps forward to give me a hug and I return it halfheartedly. I try to pull away and he keeps me cradled against his chest.

"Okay, Gale. Let go."

Gale squeezes me harder in desperation. "I SAID LET GO!" I yell at him.

He is about to release me when I hear Peeta's angry voice behind us. "I believe she told you to let her go. I suggest you do it." His voice is calm, eerily calm, and controlled.

Gale let's go of me and backs away. He is already apologizing. Nothing really happened. He is drunk, clingy, and emotional…nothing more.

"Sorry, Katniss." Then he turns around to address Peeta. "Sorry." He says sounding a little less sincere.

Peeta ignores him as he saunters away and Peeta is next to me a moment later. "Are you all right?" He asks me seriously. I nod. He hands me my drink, a cherry coke.

I lean against the wall and sip from the straw. He is staring at me with hungry eyes. I set my drink down on a chair in the hallway and he does the same. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer to him. His lips meet mine in a sweet kiss that quickly turns passionate.

I could kiss Peeta like this forever. His lips are warm on mine and his hands are gently gripping my waist.

We pull away to take a breath. "Are you trying to kill me by wearing this dress?" He asks in a husky whisper.

I smile at him and push myself even closer to him and he moans in response. "Not kill you, but get even for the teasing you subjected me to this morning." I tell him in a teasing voice.

"I have learned my lesson." He says in mock seriousness.

I grin and then reach for his hand. "Let's dance."

We had back out to the dance floor and he holds me tightly against him while we dance. We both get lost in the music and dance for a long time. We alternate between making out and grinding against one another as we dance. I lose all sense of time and reason in his arms. Peeta makes me feel things I didn't think I would ever feel. When he touches me, my entire body threatens to erupt in flames. I had never thought much of desire before, but now it is all I can think about as Peeta's tongue pushes against mine. I moan into his mouth and he pulls me even closer to him. He is making me crazy.

Minutes or hours later, I pull away and look into his passion filled eyes. "Let's get out of here." I tell him. He nods at me and we make our way off the dance floor without giving anyone else a second thought. Peeta hails a cab and wraps his coat around me even though it is not cold. We climb into the backseat of the car and he pulls me close to him.

After we reach the house, Peeta pays the driver and we get out of the car.

"Katniss." He says and I stop. He is looking at me with a serious expression on his beautiful face. I don't say anything because I know he has something to say. I wait patiently. He reaches out and brushes my hair back behind my ear and cups my face in his hands before speaking.

"Katniss, I love you. I have been in love with you for years and I know that you are the only one I will ever want. I don't care what anyone else says. I know we are young, but you and I are not really that young…we never have been. We had to grow up at a young age, so I know what I want…and what I want is you." He says softly.

My entire body shakes with emotion and I am surprised when tears start flowing down my cheeks. He leans forward and kisses my cheeks, effectively wiping away my tears.

I have to tell him how I feel in this perfect moment. "I love you, too, Peeta. You are the one for me. I can feel it too. You are the only one I want, and the only one I need." I tell him seriously and I watch the huge smile take over his face. He picks me up in his arms and kisses me. He starts walking with me in his arms and since I am caught up in the kiss I don't really focus on where we are going until the sound of the ocean is getting louder.

I shriek when I realize he is going to walk us right into the water. He laughs and pulls me more tightly against his body. I scream as he tips us over in the water and the waves drench us in moments. We both break the surface and laugh before my lips find his again in the dark. This is his way of respecting me and telling me that he is okay with waiting for us to be together. As much as I want him, I am not ready to take that step yet and he knows that.

"There is no rush, Katniss. We have forever." He tells me, seeming to read my thoughts once again.

I don't even need to say anything so I just crash my lips down on his. We kiss passionately as the waves roll around us. We will be on the road again tomorrow, heading towards our next destination. But I don't even think about the trip anymore. All I can think about is this: Peeta Mellark is the perfect man and he is all mine.

**I hope you liked this chapter. It has taken me a little while to update because I wanted to map out the next several chapters. I am going to try to update on Wednesday and then again on Friday. I have the next two chapters close to finished, but I want to check them over and make sure they are going in the direction I want to go into. Katniss is going to get into some trouble along the way and Gale has a secret that could change everything for everyone. Also, Peeta will be Katniss's rock as she goes through some rough times ahead. Not telling you when all of this will occur, but I have the entire story outlined, so it will be happening. I hope you liked this one. Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** **I know I said I was going to post multiple chapters this week, but with the big storm we lost power and I have not had internet until yesterday, so please forgive me. I have also been super busy with Christmas and all that! I know you have been anxiously awaiting this chapter, so I will cut this note short. I hope you like it. This chapter is from Finnick's point of view. Many of you were asking for him, so here he is. **

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy chapter 19. **

**Chapter 19 – Finnick's POV**

Virginia Beach had been incredible. Annie and I had finally taken that step and become a couple. I had never been more happy. Annie has been the only woman I have ever truly wanted. She is the only one for me. She told me she got tired of waiting for me to "man up" and decided to ask me out herself. I appreciated it immensely. Truth be told, I have absolutely no idea how long it would have taken me to work up the nerve. Peeta has been trying to get me to open up about my feelings for years, but then I just throw the fact that he hasn't told Katniss how he feels back in his face…I guess it was safe to say we were at an impasse of sorts. Now though, we are both with the women we love. Granted, it is not an ideal situation because Gale and Johanna are along for the ride.

I wish that Gale would "man up" and realize he is an idiot. He is not in love with Katniss. I plan to tell him this when I get back to the house tonight after Annie goes to sleep. As I hold Annie tightly against me and see her small smile on her face as she sleeps I know that life is perfect. She wants to be with me. Our first date had been incredible. We had gone for a walk on the beach and I took her to a classy restaurant. She had laughed at me when I took her to a fancy restaurant and had thrown food across the table at me. She said that I didn't need to spend a lot of money to impress her; she liked who I was and she wanted me to be myself. She is just incredible.

At the club tonight, I had found a way to sneak away with her. We had danced privately in the corner to no beat at all. I was just happy to hold her close and feel her lips against mine. At some point, I became aware of Johanna near me. She told me that Gale had cornered Katniss. He was such a moron. I felt sorry for Johanna. She has liked Gale for a long time (though God only knows why anyone would want to be with a womanizer with a surly attitude).

I placed a quick kiss on Annie's forehead and quietly slipped out of bed. I had just reached the doorway when I heard laughter…even though they tried to be quiet about it. Peeta's laugh was never quiet. I stood in the doorway, feeling like a stalker but not doing a damn thing about it, and watched as they came into the house soaking wet in their evening clothes. Clearly having gone swimming in the ocean before they came back from the club. They stopped in the hall and Peeta grabbed some towels from the closet. Ignoring his own wet body and clothes, he wrapped a towel securely around Katniss's frame and then a second one he used to towel dry her hair. The look of intensity and devotion in his eyes caused a lump to form in my throat and I had to look away. So, I'm a softy? So what? I am a romantic at heart in case anyone cares. As long as my Annie cares nothing else matters.

I look back in time to see Peeta kissing Katniss in the darkness. Bloody hell! How am I supposed to get a damn drink of water if they are going to make out in the way! Fortunately I am not the one to interrupt them, Gale walks into the kitchen without saying anything to them, but ruins the moment for them by turning on the light. They ignore him and head to their room – closing the door behind them.

Well, I guess now is my chance to confront Gale. I am so looking forward to this. I walk into the kitchen and open the refrigerator grabbing a soda before slamming it shut. Gale turns to look at me, but his look is bored.

"What do you want?" He demands and I have to bite my tongue to keep my tone somewhat cordial.

"I just have something to say and you can do with it what you want to do with it. It means nothing to me either way." I tell him.

"Well what is it?" He asks with annoyance creeping into his voice.

"You're an idiot." I tell him.

He looks startled. "What?"

I decide he is a little slow. "I said, YOU ARE AN IDIOT! Did you hear me that time or do I actually need to spell it out for you, man?"

I know I struck a nerve, but Gale takes a deep breath before responding. "Care to elaborate or explain there, Finnick?"

I heave a giant sigh of relief. "Yes, I do. Thank you so much for your permission." I take a deep breath before continuing. "You are going to lose your friendship with Katniss with this 'I'm in love with you' crap, when we both know that you are not in love with her and you never have been."

Gale's face goes red and anger clouds his expression. "It's not crap. I am in love with her."

I guess he is going to be hardheaded…fantastic. All I want to do is cuddle up with my Annie and I am stuck trying to get into this daft idiot's head.

"You are not in love with her. You didn't even really think about her that way at all until she and Peeta got together…or until Peeta showed interest in her."

"You are mistaken." Gale insists. "I have had feelings for Katniss for a long time, but she has had feelings for Peeta for years. There was not a chance she would go for me."

I sigh. "You may have a point there. I still think that you better get your priorities in check or you are going to lose your friendship with her to your pigheadedness." I tell him knowingly.

Gale smirks at me. "Pigheadedness?"

I nod. "You have an ego the size of California. Katniss loves you like a brother. You have been friends for a long time. Don't throw that all away because she is in love with Peeta. You know that she is not the right person for you. You know that. You won't admit it of course, but you know it. If she was really the one for you then you wouldn't have slept with nearly every girl in high school. If she were the one for her you would have told her or at least clued her in to some degree."

Gale seems to contemplate this making me think he is not as dense as I originally thought. Thank God! I want to go back to Annie, but Peeta is my best friend and I want to help him out if I can. Katniss has also always been like a sister to me. Annie, Katniss, Peeta, and I have always been extremely close knit. Johanna is Johanna and while she is an amazing friend, there are just some things she won't talk about or do. She, like Gale, actually cares what people think…Annie, Katniss, Peeta and I don't care in the slightest and never have.

"That's actually decent advice, Finnick. Thanks." Gale says in a somewhat friendly tone.

I am shocked that I have managed to reach him to some degree. "No problem. I know you may need a guy to talk to…I know I am way more masculine than you are, so if you need a man's perspective on anything you feel free to ask me. I would be happy to instruct you in the ways of men." I tell him half joking. It's who I am. Lay off!

Gale smiles. "Okay…event though I tend to disagree with you on the manly part. You did play the lead in the school play at school…that doesn't exactly scream masculine!"

I smile at him and give him a little wave as I head upstairs with my soda. I had been in the school play, because Annie was involved in the costumes. I know, I am pathetic, and I don't care in the slightest. Gale actually listened to me, which surprised me immensely. Gale was Katniss's friend. The rest of us, Johanna aside, tolerated him. Johanna was another matter entirely. Maybe I needed to have a conversation with her as well, but not now. Now I was going to cuddle my Annie and sleep. We were headed to Wilmington, North Carolina in the morning and I couldn't wait. There would be lots of time for shopping, dining, and sightseeing. We would be staying for two nights. I had big plans for my Annie. Peeta and I also had big plans for a night out with our girls. I was beyond excited for some much needed couple time with the four of us. It was going to be a great city for our new relationships. Especially since Peeta and I were the most romantic men on the planet, just throwing that out there for anyone to know. Yes, the real journey was about to begin and I didn't want to miss a moment of it.

**I hope you liked this chapter. Many of you have been wanting to hear from Finnick for a long time, so I thought it was time to give him a voice. I know I might have made him a little different, but this is my version of Finnick and he is hilarious, sensitive, and fun. **** More about him and Annie in the future. I will also have a Johanna chapter at some point and maybe one from Gale down the road. This story has a long way to go and I hope you all like it. I have it all mapped out and I am pleased with my outline. I may change a few things, but it is going to be my longest Hunger Games story, that is for sure. I hope you guys are up for a long story. That being said, I am down to writing three stories now an dI am about to finish up my Vampire Diaries one, so I will have more time to devote to writing this story and getting updates out. I know I have been out of touch a little lately, but I PROMISE you all. I will finish this story and see it through. I always finish my stories. There is nothing worse than getting completely caught up in a story and then find out that it won't be finished. I promise I will and you can see all my other stories to know I complete all my stories. **** Anyway, sorry or the extremely long author's note. I usually don't say so much, but I felt like letting you all inside my head for a little while. I hope you liked the chapter! Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	20. Chapter 20

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** ** I know many of you liked Finnick's POV and many of you wanted more Katniss and Peeta. This is a Katniss and Peeta story so there will only be occasional chapters from other characters, but I like hearing from Finnick. Our characters are on the road again, but first there is some romantic Katniss and Peeta stuff before then. I hope you enjoy. **

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy chapter 20. **

**Chapter 20 – Peeta's POV**

The swim in the ocean had been incredible. Katniss's arms around my neck while I wrapped my arms tightly around her tiny little waist set my heart a pounding. I held her as close as I possibly could. After who knows how long we left the warm water and made our way up to the house. We walked into the air conditioned house and Katniss's teeth began to chatter. I reached into the hall closet and grabbed a couple of towels. I wrapped the first around her shoulders and rubbed my hands up and down, using the friction in the hopes of warming her. She stared up into my eyes and I saw them darken slightly when I started using the second towel to dry her hair. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever known, inside and out. My emotions overwhelm me as I stare into her eyes. I cannot believe that she is finally mine. In Wilmington, I plan to romance her and spoil her rotten. She deserves it. I finish towel drying her hair and she reaches for me and presses her lips to mine. It is a soft kiss full of promise, but our hunger for one another engulfs us and makes it more intense. I slip my tongue into her mouth and she moans as our tongues push against one another as desire courses through my entire body. I pull her more tightly against me as our frantic kisses escalate. The sudden brightness of the kitchen light breaks us apart and I see Gale in the kitchen steadfastly ignoring us, which is fine with me.

I take Katniss's hand in mine and lead her into our room and shut the door behind us. Once in our room, I realize how cold I am. Katniss leaves my side and goes into the adjoining bathroom and brings me back a towel. She wipes at my hair and the look of intensity in her eyes returns.

"Take your shirt off." She whispers and I comply. She gazes at my naked upper body for second before she runs the towel along my bare skin. My breath hitches in my throat and when she is done toweling me off she drops the towel and runs her fingertips up and down my chest. Her eyes never leaving mine as she continues her ministrations on my chest and my heart beats out of control. I have to touch her. I reach out and run my hands down her neck and cup her face in my hand.

"You are incredible." I tell her honestly. She smiles at me before she leans in again to press her lips to mine. She has initiated the last two kisses and my body is thrilled by this. Our kiss becomes heated again and my body is overwhelmed with her lips, her hands, her smell. She pulls away and smiles at me.

"I need to get out of this dress." I nod at her.

"Need any help?" I offer hoarsely.

Surprising me, she turns around. "Could you unzip me please?" She asks softly.

I take a deep shuttering breath. "Sure." I reach out and run my hands down her hips before I go to the zipper. I gently pull it down as it reveals her back to me. The zipper ends the waist and I am surprised again when she turns around and presses a kiss to my lips.

"I love you." She tells me.

I feel joy. I feel insanely happy. "I love you, too."

She grins at me before walking into the bathroom and closing the door. I sigh and then hurry across the room to change into my pajama pants and a t-shirt. Katniss emerges from the bathroom in a t-shirt and shorts. We continue our new routine and go to the bed and I pull her close to me. We don't say anything. We don't need to say anything. I hold her tightly against me as we both drift off to sleep.

**Katniss's POV**

Last night had been incredible. Even Gale's meltdown couldn't ruin it for me. I was completely in love with Peeta Mellark. He had always been my best friend, but now he was something more….something much much more. Now, we were loading up and headed to Wilmington, North Carolina. I was beyond excited to move forward on our journey.

Peeta took my hand gently in his and smiled as we slid into the back seat of the van. Finnick and Annie took the middle seat. Finnick looked so different. He was so happy and I was thrilled that it had finally happened. Annie was positively glowing. Gale slid into the driver's seat, without saying a word, and fastened his seatbelt. Johanna climbed in, but completely ignored Gale. I wonder what that is all about?

We drove straight to Wilmington. Finnick and Peeta made up goofy games to entertain everyone and after a while Johanna joined in, but Gale never did. I was over wondering when he was going to grow up. I had finally moved the journal that Peeta had given me to my purse. I was planning to do a little writing today if the mood struck me. I think Peeta and I both knew that neither one of us planned to go back home. We were going to move on and not look back. My mother understood that as well.

Wilmington is beautiful. The entire city is bustling with activity. Peeta wants to see all the movie and television sets, while Johanna wants to hit the mall. I personally think that the film sets sound more appealing so I plan to go with Peeta. Finnick and Annie agree to go with us leaving Johanna to sulk. Gale says he will probably go out on his own…so typical.

We are staying at a condo on the beach that belongs to Annie's cousin. It is small condo, but we are thrilled to get it. There is a bedroom with two bunk beds and a bedroom with two double beds. Annie, Finnick, Peeta, and I go into the room with the double beds, leaving Gale and Johanna sharing a room. Johanna's face gets beat red, but she still doesn't speak to Gale. I decide to corner her while the guys unload the car. We are staying for two nights.

"Jo, what's up with you and Gale?" I ask easily.

She turns to look at me and sighs. "I am done worrying about Gale Hawthorne! He can have his sluts and just leave me the hell alone!"

I am taken aback by the venom in Johanna's tone. What happened to make her feel that way? I would have to ask Gale because Johanna leaves me standing in the hallway and closes herself into the bathroom.

Gale walks around the corner and I decide to ask him.

"What happened with Johanna?" I ask him point black.

He looks at me and his eyes are angry. "We have a lot to talk about. Right now!" He says and pulls me firmly by the arm into the room he has to share with Johanna and shuts the door.

**I hope you liked the chapter! Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** ** I know I am terrible for not updating sooner! I have had the worst flu bug and it has put me out of commission for at least four days. I am finally feeling a little better so I thought I would write some more. I hope you will all forgive me. **

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy chapter 21. **

**Chapter 21 – Katniss's POV**

Gale walks around the corner and I decide to ask him.

"What happened with Johanna?" I ask him point black.

He looks at me and his eyes are angry. "We have a lot to talk about. Right now!" He says and pulls me firmly by the arm into the room he has to share with Johanna and shuts the door.

Gale locks the door and turns around to face me. He looks angry, but frustrated as well.

"What the hell is going on, Gale?" I ask seriously.

Gale sighs and sits on the bed. "Finnick and I had a good talk last night. He said some things that made a lot of sense." I nod and he seems reassured to continue. "Ever since you started dating Peeta I have acted like a crazy person and I am sorry. You are my best friend, and I love you…in the best friend way. But seeing you and Peeta together rubs me the wrong way and I am sorry for that." He takes a deep breath before continuing. "So after I talked to Finnick last night, I went back to my room and Johanna was there waiting for me. She told me she had feelings for me…we…we kissed and some other stuff, but then I stopped it. I told her that if we went through with it that it would just be sex because I don't want a relationship. She freaked out on me and left the room."

I am unsure how to feel. On one hand, I am proud of Gale for stopping it before they slept together. But on the other hand, my heart hurts for Johanna. She finally put herself out there and he rejected her. At least now, she could move on.

"Are you sure you don't have any feeling for Johanna?" I ask, wanting to be certain before he threw away a good person.

Gale contemplates it for a moment before nodding. "I wish I felt something for her, truly I do, but it just isn't there."

I understand what he is saying and his honesty.

"So, what else did you want to tell me?" I press.

He looks me in the eye. "I am going home, Katniss."

I look at him in shock. "What?"

He sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "I bought my airline ticket last night. I need to go home. I am leaving tonight."

"Why?" I ask even though I feel relief.

He looks at me seriously. "Promise me you won't tell anyone else?"

I nod.

He blurts out. "Do you remember Madge?"

"Yes." I say in puzzlement.

He clears his throat. "Well, we were together the night before the trip and I called her last night. We talked for a long time."

I look at him in exasperation. "You are going back home for a girl you slept with once?"

He shakes his head. "No. Madge and I have been seeing one another off and on for years now. I just…I just need to go back and give it an honest shot. I want to see if she is the one for me."

I am shocked. Gale never told me about Madge, but I had never told him how I felt about Peeta either.

"You sure do know how to make a mess of things." I say only half kidding.

Gale laughs. "I know."

I get up and give Gale a hug. "For what it's worth, I hope it works out for you. You deserve to be happy, you know?" I tell him awkwardly. I am not that great with words.

He laughs again. "Well for what it's worth, I am happy for you and Peeta. I know you guys are going to make it. Promise me that once you decide where you are going you will send me an email or call me so I know where to come and visit you?"

I am not surprised Gale knows I won't be back. He knows me very well. I knew he would go back home. He loved the small town we grew up in and he loved the woods. I just didn't know he was in love with a girl also.

"I promise." I tell him.

I step back and unlock the door before opening it and pulling it closed behind me. Gale seems to be figuring things out. I hope he can make them work in the long run.

I step out into the hallway and hurry up to the room I share with Peeta. He is lying on our bed waiting for me. His whole face lights up when I walk into the room.

"Everything okay?" He asks cautiously.

I smile at his concern and climb into the bed to lie down next to him. "Everything is good. Gale is going home. He thinks he might have feelings for a girl back home."

I know I told Gale I wouldn't say anything, but I am not going to lie to Peeta. We are in a relationship now and honesty is important.

Peeta smiles. "It's Madge, right?"

I laugh and look into Peeta's face in surprise.

"How did you know?" I implore.

He shrugs his shoulders and then answers. "Last year, she tried to get me to go on a couple of dates with her to make Gale jealous. I turned her down of course. She knew I was interested in you and she told me that it might make you jealous as well, but I turned her down. I didn't want to date her, not even if it wasn't real."

I hug Peeta close and marvel at the wonderful man I am holding in my arms.

"Thank you." I whisper gratefully.

He nods. "Johanna went out to 'paint the town Johanna' whatever the hell that means." He laughs.

I sigh. I feel bad for Johanna, but at least now she knows and can move on with her future.

Peeta whispers in my ear. "Tonight, Finnick and I are taking our girls out."

My heart starts to race. "Where?"

Peeta grins at me as I look into his beautiful blue eyes. "Now, if I told you that, then you wouldn't be surprised. However, I will tell you to pack an overnight bag…just in case we don't have time to make it back tonight."

I lean forward and kiss him. He deepens the kiss immediately. We get lost in kissing for several minutes before Peeta has to leave the room to "consort" with Finnick. I have a feeling that tonight is going to be a lot of fun. After a very girlie squeal, which is nothing like me, I run out of the room to find Annie. We need to plan our wardrobe for tonight.

**I hope you liked the chapter! The next chapter will be the double date. How many people are happy Gale is going home? Anyone upset? Don't worry. I haven't forgotten about Johanna. I want her to be happy to; just a little patience and you will see who is right for her as well. Please review.**

**Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **Author' Note:** ** It has been a week since my last update, and I am back again. I know many of you are concerned about Johanna, but you don't need to worry about her. She can take care of herself. You will see. She will end up doing all right for herself in the end.**

**Thank you for all the reviews everyone. I love hearing from you all! I hope you enjoy chapter 22. **

**Chapter 22 – Katniss's POV**

Peeta had flat out refused to tell me anything about tonight. Annie and I were both excited for the evening. Finnick and Annie were the perfect couple to go out with and I was excited. At exactly six o'clock, Peeta and Finnick knocked on Annie and Finn's door.

Annie opened the door. Her long blue dress flowing out around her as her hair fell down her back in long straight layers. Finnick looked like a fish out of water as he took in her every movement with wonder in his eyes. Looking at them, I am finding it difficult to believe that he has managed to survive as long as he did without the love of his life. I am wondering the same thing about myself. Even though Peeta and I had been basically dating the entire time anyway.

Peeta's eyes darken as he takes me in as I walk toward him. I had selected a long green dress, and high heeled boots. My hair was down and curly. Peeta walked closer to me even as I was walking toward him. His eyes traveled the length of my body once more before he met my eyes again. The raw emotion and passion that I saw in his eyes took my breath away as he placed a gentle hand against my right cheek.

"You look stunning." He says softly and I feel my entire body come alive at the simple touch of his hand and his emotional words to me.

"So do you." I tell him honestly. He is wearing black dress pants and a blue button down shirt with the top button open. Her blonde hair is gelled and he looks perfect.

"Shall we ladies?" Finnick asks as he holds out his arm for Annie to slip her arm into.

"We shall." I say softly before Peeta takes my hand in his.

We take a taxi all the way downtown and it stops outside of a little Italian restaurant. Peeta opens the door for me and I take his hand again as soon as I can. I notice Annie and Finnick are joined at the hip as well. Finnick knocks on the glass and a small man on the other side of the door opens it for us and ushers us in with a bright smile on his face.

"Welcome to Tuscany's Villa. Please come inside."

We follow him inside and he locks the door behind us.

"Are you closed?" Annie asks.

The little man nods. "Private party." He says with a smile.

He leads us up the stairs to the rooftop. I cannot contain my surprise when I see what awaits us. The entire rooftop is covered in flowers and lights. Candles glow and cast romantic shadows all around the space. The view of the city is incredible. I stare out at it and feel Peeta's arms encircle my waist.

"How?" I manage to choke out and he whispers his answer in my ear.

"Finnick's father knows the owner. They were best friends in college. Finn called in a favor and then we came back and decorated while you girls got ready this afternoon."

I see Annie smile at Finnick and lean in to gently kiss him. I turn back on the city lights and turn around to face Peeta with a look of longing. He is an incredible man…and he is MINE.

We sit down at the table. Finn takes the lid off of the serving tray to reveal: lasagna, garlic bread, Tuscan potatoes, and salad. We all get down to business and eat. We all talk through the meal and laugh comfortably. The old man, whose name I learned is Louie, leaves us and shows Finn how to lock up when we leave. We have the entire night and building to ourselves this evening and we are going to enjoy every moment of it.

After dinner, Peeta pulls me to one corner of the roof and Finn pulls Annie to the other one. I walk with Peeta to a corner of the roof and see a blanket set out and pillows surrounding it. In the middle of the blanket, Peeta uncovers another dish to reveal chocolate covered strawberries and tiramisu. Peeta gently tugs me down to sit on the blanket with him. He props the pillows behind my back carefully and I lean back against them. He does the same for himself and leans back as well, but remains very close to me with our bodies touching.

"Peeta, this is amazing. Thank you for all of this." I tell him softly.

Peeta looks me in the eye and the tenderness there makes me want to kiss him deeply. "I love you, Katniss. You deserve the world. I just wanted to give you a small piece of the world tonight." He tells me before turning red in the face and looking down at the blanket.

I lean forward and kiss him on the cheek and he looks back up at me. We are silently gazing into each other's eyes. Peeta reaches over and grabs a strawberry. He runs the berry over my lips and then I bite into the delicate skin and moan slightly as the flavor explodes in my mouth. The tang of the berry and the sweetness of the chocolate combined tastes absolutely incredible.

"You want a taste?" I ask slightly embarrassed that I moaned when I ate mine.

He nods. "Absolutely." He says before leaning in to kiss me deeply. The kiss is passionate and I feel my entire body melt against him as his tongue tangles with mine in my mouth. He leans back after a moment and his eyes are the most intense I have ever seen them look.

"You're right." He whispers in sexy voice. "They are delicious."

My face flames red, but before I can become too embarrassed we are sharing the rest of the chocolate covered strawberries and many passionate kisses. We remain locked in each other's arms for the rest of the evening.

We actually see the sun begin its assent into the sky before we decide we should head back to the house. Finn and Annie stand up and move together almost as one person.

Peeta holds me close all the way down the stairs, out the door, and in the cab as well.

We arrive at home. Annie and I head into the house ahead of Finn and Peeta. I stop short when I see a tall, blonde man in the living room. He turns to look at us and I don't like how he looks me up and down before grinning at me.

"Who the hell are you?" Peeta asks behind me while placing a hand possessively around my waist and pulling me to him.

The guy smirks at us and then holds his hand out to me for me to shake it, which I don't do. "My name is Cato. I'll be joining you on your road trip."

**Thoughts? I would love to know what you thought of this. Please review and let me know what you think of Cato joining our group. It could get interesting…especially if he is eyeing Katniss that way. Anyone up for a possessive and protective Peeta? Show of reviews? Let me know!**

**Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **All of your reviews have been amazing! Thank you so much! You all rock! I am glad you all liked the date. Peeta is the romantic after all ****. This chapter will answer some of your Cato questions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23 – Peeta's POV**

We enter the living room and there is a blonde man sitting on the couch. He looks Katniss up and down with a smirk on his face that causes anger to course through me. Katniss is MINE!

"Who the hell are you?" I ask while placing a hand possessively around my Katniss's waist and pulling her to me.

The guy smirks at us and then holds his hand out to Katniss to shake it, and I smile with pride and my girl when she refuses to shake it.  
"My name is Cato. I'll be joining you on your road trip."

"I'm sorry, what?" Finnick questions in a voice filled with disgust.

Cato grins at him and I want to punch him in the face. "Johanna is my cousin."

"Oh God, shut up, Cato. You know I hate you and you are like my fourth cousin. I am not even sure that counts." Johanna says as she strolls into the room and looks at Cato in contempt. "My parents requested that we let him tag along with us to Colorado. He is going to meet up with his girlfriend there and then we will be rid of him." She says with complete and total disdain.

"That is an awful long way, Jo." Annie says quietly. Even Annie is creeped out by the guy so he must be a total sleaze ball.

Johanna sighs. "I'm sorry, ok. My parents didn't exactly give me a choice. They are paying for my part of the trip, remember?"

We all nodded. Cato extended his hand again. "My name is Cato and what is your name beautiful?" He asks Katniss. I feel my blood boiling in my veins and the urge to punch him becomes more than just a passing thought. Katniss stiffens at my side and puts and arm loosely around my waist.

"I'm Katniss and this is my boyfriend, Peeta." She makes sure to stress the word "boyfriend," but he doesn't seem at all fazed or deterred.

"I'm Finnick, and this is my girlfriend Annie." I want to chuckle at Finnick's enunciation on the word "girlfriend." But Finn is lucky because Cato barely glances at Annie, still taking in Katniss.

"Well as much fun as this is, Cato. You have to bunk with me. We are hanging out during the day tomorrow and then we are going to leave and drive through the night to get to our next location." Johanna says before walking away and up the stairs.

Katniss follows her up the stairs and Cato turns to follow her, but I am not having that. As he turns to follow her I put my hand up and it hits him square in the chest. He looks at me with a smirk as if I am of no consequence. He better think again!

"Look, Cato. I am only going to warn you once. You stay the hell away from Katniss, got it?"

Cato looks amused. "Or what?" He challenges me.

"Or what?" Finn yells. "We kick your bloody ass is what! I am not going to put up with a sleaze ball hitting on my best friend's girl, not to mention she is also one of my best friends as well."

Cato doesn't look intimidated, but he should. Finn is bigger than he is and so am I.

"Let's just say boys that all things are negotiable." He smirks again and I am surprised when Annie speaks up.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" She questions.

He shrugs his shoulders. "For now, but it isn't serious or anything."

Katniss comes back into the room and throws her arms around my neck and whispers in my ear. "Peeta, are you ready for bed?"

Her whisper in my ear sends tingles down my spine. I nod at her and follow her upstairs without a backwards glance at Mr. Arrogance himself.

We make it to our room and Katniss closes the door before turning to me slowly.

"Stop freaking out!" She demands.

I look at her in surprise. "What?"

She approaches me looking adorable in her sleep shorts and her t-shirt. "You heard me. I said to stop freaking out." She presses a gentle kiss to my lips and stares into my eyes. "I am yours." She says seriously before attacking my mouth in a passionate kiss. The kissing escalates until we both pull away momentarily for air. "That was the most romantic date anyone has ever had, of that I am sure. Thank you for doing all that for me." She says softly while looking down at the floor embarrassed.

I tilt her chin up to look in her eyes. "I will do anything for you." I give her a gentle kiss and she responds to me. We collapse on the bed making out heavily. Her fingers plunge under my shirt and massage up and down my chest as I moan softly into her mouth. I let my hands drift up her shirt and she whimpers against me. We caress one another and enjoy the amazing sensations our brief touches do to one another.

When we finally break apart, she smiles at me. "You know I would do the same, right?"

"What?" I ask puzzled, trying to clear the mist of lust from my brain.

She plants a gentle kiss on my cheek. "I would do anything for you, too."

I kiss her once more softly as my heart thuds in my chest at her words. I pull her into my arms as her back presses into my chest and we both drift off into a peaceful sleep holding one another.

**Thoughts? Cato will be in the story for a little while, so I hope you all can bear with me and deal with him for a little while. I am also working on another Hunger Games story. I have completed the first eight chapters and when I am done with ten then I am going to start posting chapters twice a week. It is going to be a bit more dramatic and it will take place when Katniss and Peeta are older. Any interest? If so, let me know or add me to your author's favorites.**

**You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much! I will try to update again this week before Sunday. I am completely over the flu, so it shouldn't be a problem.**

**Thanks!**


	24. Chapter 24

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **All of your reviews have been amazing! Thank you so much! You all rock! I am glad you all liked the date. Peeta is the romantic after all ****. This chapter will answer some of your Cato questions. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 24 – Katniss's POV**

The next morning, we are all ready to move on. Gale has left to go home. I wish him the best and I hope that he and Madge can make it work. I really do want him to be happy. I have the insane feeling that I am never going to see him again. I am sad that I won't see him again, but relieved at the same time. I could not handle the crazy, possessive jealousy he emanated. He was my friend and nothing more – at least now I knew that we both knew that.

Cato gave me the creeps and I tried to stay away from him as much as I could. Johanna was not thrilled with him either. He offered to drive for the first leg of our next journey. Johanna handed him the keys and then sat in the passenger seat and put on her sunglasses. My heart hurts for my friend. I want Johanna to have what Peeta and I have. I hope in time she will find her true love, but I also know that Johanna is perfectly fine on her own as well. She doesn't need a guy to feel complete. Johanna is tough as nails and always has been.

"Twelve hours to Nashville." Cato says turning around to smile at me. I turn away from his gaze, and I feel Peeta's hands shake slightly. I lean my head on his shoulder to somewhat pacify him. This Cato moron is getting on my nerves.

"Twelve hours in the bloody car with him and I might kill him." Finnick says, but not quite under his breath. Cato acts like he didn't hear it although we all know he did.

Nashville, Tennessee. We were only stopping there because Johanna wanted to see the strip. We weren't old enough to go into many of the places. The drive was long, drawn out and dull. No one talked too much. Johanna slept. Cato tried to make conversation with me. I pretended to sleep on Peeta's shoulder. Annie slept on Finnick. Peeta and Finnick talked about other things we wanted to see on the road trip. They kept their voices low though so Cato couldn't hear everything. Every time I would open my eyes, I would find his eyes on me through the rear view mirror. It was really starting to creep me out in a major way.

We arrive in Nashville at 8:00 p.m. and I can't wait to get out of the car and stretch. We arrive at a little motel close to the strip. The motel is pretty run down, but Johanna says it is near all the attractions so we decide to let her have this. Johanna gets her own room. Cato asks if the guys want to share, but they pass. Finnick, Annie, Peeta, and I decide to share a room. We offer for Johanna to stay with us, but she rolls her eyes.

"I don't plan on coming home alone tonight, thank you very much!" She says and I laugh out loud. Knowing Johanna, I know she is not kidding.

"I have a surprise for all you crazy people!" Johanna exclaims. She pulls out I.D. cards and passes them to the four of us. "Sorry, Cato. I didn't know you were going to be gracing us with your presence so I didn't arrange one for you."

Cato grins and pulls a card out of his wallet. "Got it covered."

I look at the fake I.D. in my hand…the one that says I am 21.

"Thanks, Jo!" Annie squeals. I nod and smile at Johanna.

Johanna nods at us. "Let's meet downstairs in an hour. We have a lot of places to hit up tonight. We are only here one night unless we change our minds."

Peeta takes my hand and pulls me into the elevator with him. I giggle and press a kiss to his lips gently. Finn and Annie do the same.

"Is it any wonder I want my own room?" Johanna asks.

Cato clears his throat. "Don't count on it to last." He says lowly.

I don't care enough to break away from Peeta to think about what he means. Peeta either doesn't hear him or is ignoring him while kissing me gently.

When we arrive on the third floor, Finn kicks Cato in the leg causing him to stumble against the side wall of the elevator.

Peeta turns around to face him when everyone else has gotten off the elevator. "Count on it." He says seriously and I realize he heard Cato. I can't help the huge grin that lights up my face.

One hour later we are dressed and ready to go. I am relieved that this is a place I can wear jeans and a t-shirt. Annie and I are both wear tight jeans, black high heeled boots, and tight t-shirts. I go to pull a cardigan over my shoulders and Annie huffs at me throwing it back into my bag.

"Don't cover yourself up, woman! You look gorgeous."

I laugh as I look at her. "No, Ann…you look gorgeous. I am so happy for you and Finn."

Johanna smiles. "It just took us some time to date our soulmates."

I grin. "Our best friends."

"Those too." She says with a laugh.

We spend way too much time in the bathroom and then Johanna joins us as we all do our hair and our makeup. Johanna straightens my hair for me and makes up my face for me. I have to admit even I am impressed with how I look when she is finished.

"Probably shouldn't have shared a room tonight if you know what I mean." Johanna says with a wink and I blush ten shades of red.

"Jo, Peeta and I are not in a rush. We are enjoying one another."

Annie gasps. "You and Peeta haven't…" She trails off and realization dawns on Johanna and I.

"You and Finn have?" I question.

Annie smiles at me. "Of course not. I just assumed that you and Peeta had when we were in high school or something."

I look at her strangely. "We weren't dating in high school."

Johanna tosses me a weird look. "Katniss, the only two people who didn't know you and Peeta were dating in high school were you and Peeta. Everyone knew you were both off limits in the dating world. Everyone figured you weren't interested in anyone else. Except for the morons that is!"

I know she is referring to Delly Cartwright and maybe Gale also. I think about high school and I smile again. She is right of course. Peeta and I went to the movies together. We went out to dinner together. We had all night movie marathons and slept in each other's beds. Even though we hadn't been together…we really had been…just innocently.

"I guess you're right." I say with a big smile. I take a look in the mirror and notice the happy look in my eyes and realize how happy I really am.

**CATO's POV**

Tonight was going to be a good night. Tonight Katniss Everdeen would be mine. She was going to forget all about Mellark. The little vial in my pocket would see to that. I am not going to take any chances with this one. No one will be able to derail my plan. Let the games begin…

**Thoughts? I am already halfway through my next chapter so if you are dying to know what happens review and I will finish the chapter ASAP!**

**You guys are all amazing! Thank you so much! I will try to update again this week before Sunday. **

**Thanks!**


	25. Chapter 25

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different.

**Author's Note:** **I am already updating! Aren't you all happy? Your reviews were incredible! Thank you so much. I know many of you are very concerned about what Cato is going to do. I guess you will just have to be patient and see. I know that's not what you wanted to hear though ****. Without further ado…here is chapter 25. Please read and review.**

**Chapter 25 – Peeta's POV**

I am going to kill that arrogant jerk. All the way to Nashville I couldn't relax because I wanted to tear him limb from limb for staring at my girl. After Johanna gives us our IDs, I pull her into the elevator with me and she giggles in my ear. She leans in to kiss me and I eagerly press my lips to hers.

"Is it any wonder that I want my own room?" Johanna complains. I can hear Cato clear his throat and mutter under his breath.

"Don't count on it to last."

I don't allow myself to react as I continue to kiss Katniss as we wrap ourselves around one another. When we arrive on the third floor, Finn kicks Cato in the leg causing him to stumble. I smile at Finn's irritated look - now knowing that he heard Cato as well. Once everyone but him is out of the elevator, I block his way off and stare him down menacingly.

"Count on it." I say seriously with conviction. Cato's eyes widen, but he says nothing, like the coward he is.

Finn and I dress quickly while the girls get ready in the bathroom. "I have a bad feeling that Cato is going to try something tonight." I whisper to Finnick.

Finn nods serious for a change. "We need to keep our eyes on him at all times tonight."

I am so relieved that Finn has my back. Together we will protect our girls from him.

We are alo dressed casually in jeans and t-shirts, although it should be illegal to look as good as Katniss does right now. The girls walk ahead of us, so Finn and I take this as an opportunity to warn Cato. I place a hand on his shoulder and he looks at me with a smirk until Finn lays his hand on his other shoulder.

"Just wanted to give you a friendly remainder to keep your hands off of the girls." I say with an emphasis on the word "friendly."

Cato scoffs, and his smirk doesn't disappear. Foolish of him I think.

"All the girls Peeta or just the beautiful Miss Everdeen?"

He has the nerve to grin at me, so I punch him in the stomach. He groans and would have fallen to the pavement if Finn hasn't held him up by the shoulder.

The girls are a ways ahead of us now and they have no idea what is going on and Finn and I intend to keep it that way.

"I thought you were going to keep this friendly." Cato says in a raspy voice.

"That was friendly." I say before Finn lets him go and we walk away.

Katniss's POV

The bars are loud, dirty, and packed…not my scene at all. I am really bored until we reach a bar with karaoke and dancing. Peeta pulls me into his arms and holds me close to him. We sway to the twangy music.

"Not my scene either, babe." He tells me in my ear. His sweet breath causes tingles to race up and down my spine and my heart to beat violently against my chest. I take a deep breath before pulling back slightly to look at this incredible man before me. He smiles down at me. "How about I get us each a drink at the bar and then we can head out after that?"

I nod, grateful for an escape. "I'm going to run to the bathroom before."

Peeta leans forward and gives me a tender kiss on my lips. I want to deepen the kiss, but I pull away and hurry to the bathroom anxious to be in his arms again. I turn back once I reach the bathroom to see Peeta standing at the bar waiting for assistance.

After using the bathroom, I make my way out into the hallway. I come face to face with Cato. He looks me up and down once before smiling at me. "Having a good time?" He asks me.

I try to be nonchalant, but not unfriendly. I don't want to encourage him, so I nod. "Peeta and I are headed out though, so if you'll excuse me." I move to go around him, but he blocks my way. He leans in close to my ear and inhales causing me to shiver, and not in a good way.

"I'll be seeing you soon, beautiful." He brushes his fingers over my cheek before stepping aside to allow me to walk past him.

I race away and step into the bar area once again. Peeta sees me and waves me over to a small table. He immediately notices that something is wrong.

"The bartender is going to bring our drinks over; she is super busy. What's wrong?"

I shiver in my seat and Peeta comes around to hug me close. "What is it?" He whispers with an edge of panic in his voice. I am not unsettled easily, so this is scaring him.

"It's nothing." I say trying to shrug it off. "Cato just cornered me and creeped me out is all."

I see Peeta grip the chair in anger. "What did he say to you?"

I clear my throat. "He said, 'I'll be seeing you soon, beautiful.'" I said quietly.

Peeta nearly growls and I look at him in shock. "He is not going to touch you. Let's forget that drink and get back to our room. I want to spend some time alone with you."

His voice is low, deep, and sexy. I nod immediately as Finn and Annie come to our table just as the short bartender is bringing us our drinks.

"Finn? Annie? Have a drink on me. We are heading out." Peeta says putting an arm protectively around my shoulders.

Finn tips his head to us in thanks and Annie waves as we weave through the crowd and out the door. I ignore Cato's gaze and his disappointed look.

Peeta and I walk back to our room and he wastes no time in sweeping me up in his arms and laying me on the bed. He gently caresses my cheek and leans in to kiss me. I enjoy the feeling of his tongue caressing mine, of him invading my mouth as I moan softly against his aggressive tongue. I feel my entire body fill with heat and I never want to stop kissing Peeta Mellark.

Unfortunately, Peeta's phone starts ringing and he answers it when he sees it's Finn.

"This had better be good, Finn." He answers and then his face shows concern. "Calm down, Finn. We will be right there." He hangs up and sits up pulling me with him.

"What's wrong?" I ask as he takes my hand and we hurry from the room.

"Finn is panicking. He is blacking out and so is Annie. They only had one drink, but he says he is close to losing consciousness. Johanna is with them and so is Cato. We need to hurry.

I follow after Peeta all the while working something out in my head. _Those drinks were meant for us_. Cato's words…_I'll be seeing you soon, beautiful._ Was it possible? Could Cato really do that? Would he drug me to get what he wanted? Would he have left Peeta drugged at the bar and taken me somewhere? No, it isn't possible. I shake these thoughts from my head. I am being crazy, right?

**Thoughts? I am already writing the next chapter and feeling pretty inspired. I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and let me know! You guys rock!**

**Thanks!**


	26. Chapter 26

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **I am updating again! YAY! I hope you are all excited. All your reviews have been amazing! I read each and every one and I am so sorry I can't reply to everyone. I will try to get back to doing that again. I hope you like this chapter! Love you all! This one is a little short, but the next chapter will be longer and I will try not to leave you on a cliffhanger. Enjoy everyone and thank you all again for your tremendous support.**

**Chapter 26 – Peeta's POV**

Katniss and I made our way back to the bar. Finn was out cold on the floor and someone had called an ambulance for him and for Annie who was close to passing out as well.

"He only had one drink. I only had half of mine." Annie said in a low voice.

I grab the glasses and ask the manager to get me a bag to put them in. I want to know what they hell was in these drinks.

The ambulance arrives and Finnick and Annie are loaded into the ambulance. I glance around quickly for Katniss. Panic overshadows every other emotion when I realize she is not there.

"Katniss!" I call into the crowded bar, but hear nothing.

"Peeta, I will go with them to the hospital. You find Katniss and we will see you there." Johanna says reasonably.

I nod and then go inside to search the bar, unsure why I am feeling this way. She probably just went to the bathroom or something, but a part of me knows that isn't true. She would have told me. Where is Cato? I look around the bar for him and see that he is nowhere to be found.

I decide to ask the guys at the bar. "Excuse me, have you seen this girl?" I ask them holding up a picture of Katniss and I that was taken a month ago.

The guy's eyes light up with recognition. "Yes, she got light headed at the bar and a blonde man picked her up and said he was taking her home."

No. He couldn't have. My mind starts piecing the events of the night together and I feel a panic well inside of me that I have never known. I pick up my phone and dial her cell. It goes straight to her voicemail.

I will find her. I tell myself. I will find her.

**Katniss's POV**

Finn and Annie looked terrible. Finn was out cold and I ran over to the bar to get them some water or something.

"Everything okay?" I turn to see Cato smirking at me. I ignore him and wait for the bartender. Cato sits down on the stool beside where I am standing. "I told you I would be seeing you soon." He says softly. I turn to see what the hell he is talking about and he quickly covers my face with a rag for a few seconds before taking it away. I pull back dizzy and light on my feet. I look around for Peeta, but my vision is fuzzy and I can't really walk around. Cato is there beside me and I try to push him away, but it feels more like I cling to him to stay upright.

"You okay sweetheart?" An older guy at the bar asks me.

I want to answer him, but everything is thick and fuzzy. There is no way I can speak. Cato picks me up in his arms and my arms feel like lead weights, so I can't do anything.

"She is a bit of a lightweight. I'm going to take you home gorgeous so you can sleep it off."

I feel panic, but it feels far away as I begin to lose consciousness there is only one word that manages to escape my lips: "Peeta."

**I know…I know I am terrible ending on a cliffhanger moment. However, I didn't want to split up the next chapter. I couldn't handle you all being angry with me. **** Thoughts? I am already writing the next chapter and I am hoping to have it posted tomorrow night. It will detail what is going to happen next. What do you think will happen? **

**Also, I am posting my new Hunger Games story tonight called: "Breaking Through." It is a little different that my other Hunger Games stories, but I hope you like it. Peeta and Katniss are older and married. He is trying to help her as she grieves for the death of her sister. He will do anything to pull her back from the edge and save her. Will he be successful? Or will Katniss stop trying and fall into the darkness? Sound interesting to you? I am going to try and post it tonight. I hope you will check it out.**

**I also think I am going to start recommending fanfiction HG stories that I read and enjoy. Would you all be interested in something like that? I am just curious. I got ten requests from people this week alone asking me to read their HG stories, so I thought I would read and then post the ones I recommend to others. Any interest or should I leave that alone?**

**Thanks again! You are all wonderful. Talk to you all very soon!**


	27. Chapter 27

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **I am updating again! YAY! I hope you are all excited. Okay, I want to clarify a few things. NO Peeta never cheated on Katniss. One reviewer mentioned I said Johanna instead of Katniss and if I did that was just a mistake. I apologize. I know I make some mistakes when writing because sometimes I post a new chapter without looking over my work again. Please forgive me. Peeta will never cheat on Katniss in my stories! I thought I would update for you all on Valentine's Day. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Chapter 27 – Katniss's POV**

Everything is fuzzy around me as I struggle to wake up. I look around and see that we are in my hotel room…the one I share with Annie, Finnick, and Peeta. How did I get here? I look up and see Cato texting on his phone at the end of the bed.

I groan as my headache hits me full force. Cato turns to me and smiles.

"Good. You decided to wake up."

I try to sit up but he pushes me back down. "You should relax for a while. I can help you with that if you would like me to do so." He grins at me and I want to vomit.

"Don't touch me…" I stammer and he laughs at me.

"Relax, doll face. I am not going to rape you or anything. I just wanted to mess with your boyfriend."

I look at him. "Peeta?" I ask as confusion clouds my head. "Why?"

He stands after running a hand down my cheek. "All in good time my dear. All in good time."

Two minutes later the hotel room door opens and Peeta enters. His face is red and the sweat is pouring off of his body.

"What the hell kind of game are you playing at Cato?" Peeta demands as he looks me over to make sure I am all right.

Cato laughs. "You honestly think threatening me was the best idea now? Looks like I showed you who was really in control, didn't I?"

Peeta is fuming and trembling in rage. "You have about three seconds before I kick your ass!" He yells at Cato. Cato looks unconcerned as he continues to bait Peeta.

"It was so easy to get her…to take what I wanted."

Peeta lunges at him and tackles him to the floor. He punches him in the face repeatedly. I find that I can't move. My body seems paralyzed by fear or something else. Did he do something to me? I'm not sure and that scares the crap out of me.

"Peeta." I say weakly and that is all it takes for him to stop. He rushes to me and pulls me up into his arms. My body refuses to stand, so he picks me up and carries me out the door. He rushes us down the stairs and into the lobby.

"Please, call the police. There is a psycho in there that attacked my girlfriend."

I can't see anything anymore as white light closes in around me. Darkness takes residence in my eyes and I fall into a comforting black hole of silence only bothered by Peeta screaming my name.

Peeta's POV

"Please call the police. There is a psycho in there that attacked my girlfriend." I say to the hotel desk clerk. She dials immediately and I look at Katniss who is cradled in my arms. I sit in a chair and see how pale and white her face is. Her eyes roll back into her head and she loses consciousness.

"KATNISS!" I scream. "Katniss, wake up baby." I call to her. She doesn't move in my arms.

Minutes later the paramedics crowd me and I place Katniss on the stretcher. The police come down the stairs with Cato; his hands are handcuffed behind his back. He doesn't even look at me as he is led away. A police officer comes over to us and hands the paramedics a box of something. He nods and the officer whispers something in his ear before leading her away.

"What did he say?" I demand.

The paramedic doesn't answer me until we are loaded in the ambulance and headed to the hospital.

"One of the officers believes he may have drugged her. They found some cocaine on him. We won't know more until we get there."

My stomach drops. "He may have injected her with drugs?" My entire body starts shaking.

The paramedic tries to calm me. "Sir, please don't panic yet. There are no needle marks on her arms. He may have just had it for himself. Stay calm."

I take deep breaths and try to regulate my breathing. At the hospital, they take her away from me to run tests. She is still unconscious.

Two hours later, Johanna, Finnick, and Annie are sitting with me. Apparently, Cato had slipped the date rape drug in those drinks. Once they were properly hydrated they were free to go. Finally, a doctor comes to find them.

"How is she?" I ask immediately and the doctor smiles at me.

"She is going to be just fine. She is stable. She had been slipped Rohypnol, commonly known as the date rape drug. We gave her fluids and she is going to be just fine."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Then I have to ask a question; I have to know the answer. I need to know if Cato is going to be murdered tonight or not. "Did he touch her?" I ask and the doctor knows what I mean. He is quick to reassure me.

"He didn't. According to the police, he did this just to get at you. He wanted to show you he could mess with you. He is a very troubled young man I'm sure the police will tell you more about that."

Johanna clears her throat as the doctor walks away. "Peeta, I wanted to make sure Katniss was all right before I said anything."

I turn to her and glare at her. What did she know? "Spit it out, Johanna!" I say.

She looks at me seriously. "I called my mom to let her know what happened. She apologized to me for telling me to let Cato join us. Apparently he just got out of a drug rehab in North Carolina and told my mom he was heading out west to see a girlfriend. My mom found out there is no girlfriend. He just wanted to get away from North Carolina. There is a warrant out for his arrest for drug possession and drug trafficking."

I look at her in shock, but say nothing. At least nothing had happened to any of us. Who knows what would have happened if I had not gotten there when I did.

"Why did you go back to the hotel, Peeta?" Finn asks hesitantly.

I shake my head. "I went back to check Cato's room and the desk clerk said someone matching his description had carried Katniss instead earlier. He wasn't in his room so…"

I remembered kicking his door down and then the sheer panic when I realized they weren't there. I had never been so relieved to see them in my room. I was so happy she was going to be okay.

The police spoke with us briefly and explained that Cato was being sent back to North Carolina on the charges Johanna told me about. They said that Cato swears he didn't touch her or give her anything other than the date rape drug when he got her back to the hotel room. He admitted to using chloroform at the bar and then when she was still unconscious at the hotel, he fed her the drug ten minutes before I walked inside.

I felt so many things all at once. I felt immense relief. I felt my heart swell with even more love for Katniss. I could lose her so easily. I needed to take care of her always and that is just what I planned to do.

Katniss's POV

I woke up and took in the four walls of my hospital room. Peeta's hand in mine helped me focus my eyes on him.

"Hey." He whispers gently.

"Hi." I whisper back.

"I thought I had lost you." He whispers and my heart swells.

"He didn't hurt me. He just wanted to mess with you. He told me so." I tell him to make him stop worrying about me. I know he didn't hurt me. My body felt normal except for dizziness and a pounding headache.

Peeta told me that Cato drugged me and about the warrant out for his arrest in North Carolina. I was so relieved he was gone.

Peeta looks deeply into my eyes and I am shocked by all the emotion dancing in them. "I love you, Katniss."

I swallow back the emotion threatening to overflow in my throat. My eyes blur with tears. "I love you, too." I tell him seriously.

He leans in and kisses me softly, but I pull him to me hungrily as we kiss passionately. He moans into my mouth and climbs onto my hospital bed with me. My heart is beating erratically and my body is on fire just from his simple kiss.

A voice from the doorway forces us apart. "Bloody hell! You can't even wait until we leave the hospital for Pete's sake!"

Peeta turns and I grin at Finn, Annie, and Johanna in the doorway.

"The doctor cleared you. We can go." Johanna says as she races in to hug me.

"Thanks." I tell her. Annie hugs me next and I am so relieved they are okay. Peeta told me what happened to them and I am relieved they are all right as well.

Finn leans in to hug me and then he turns to Peeta.

"Next time we are getting our own damn rooms. Clearly you two needs more time alone." He says in a voice full of distaste, but we all know he is teasing us.

I am surprised when Peeta answers him. "I couldn't agree with you more, Finn. I need some alone time with my girl."

**Now what are your thoughts? Is everyone happy Cato is gone? No. He will not be back in this story. I hope you are all still with me. Please review! Much love…Bookworm722**


	28. Chapter 28

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I also used the name of a real town, but then I made it up from there. The school doesn't exist the way I made it sound and I am sure the forest/woods are different. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **I believe this is three times in one week! Who loves me? I have had a few people email me upset that Katniss and Peeta have not had sex yet. I'm sorry if you are disappointed, but that is not what this story is about. Their relationship is still somewhat new and they aren't exactly alone. And when it happens, I will not be describing it in detail. Those of you who read my stories know that I will talk leading up to it and a little about that act itself, but I want to keep my T rating because I like it. It's okay not to have sex with someone for a while in order to let the relationship grow – Peeta and Katniss are in love, but young. It will happen for them in the not so distant future, but that is why it hasn't happened yet. Most stories jump right into that and obviously I haven't in this story. I hope I don't lose readers because of it. It will happen eventually, but when it does it won't be described in vivid detail. Sorry if that upsets anyone.**

**Chapter 28 – Peeta's POV**

"It was so easy to get her…to take what I wanted."

Those words constantly assault me in my dreams. Just the mere idea of him touching her was too much to bear. We left Nashville that night. Johanna had to drive because Finn, Annie, and Katniss were still out of it. I couldn't drive because I had to hold Katniss close to me and keep her safe. I was worried for her. Guys were drawn to her and this was no secret. But Cato had chosen Katniss because of me. I was to blame for what happened to her on some level and it tore at my heart.

I would protect her. I wouldn't fail her again. I started to question whether I was good enough for her, but shrugged it off. I would always be good to her and do everything I could to protect her and keep her safe. I also knew that Katniss did not like to be babied. She wouldn't want a protector all the time. She had taken care of herself for years…we had taken care of each other. Katniss was not weak and I had to be careful so she didn't think I thought she was. She was strong, brave, and incredible. I was incredibly lucky to have her. We traveled through Missouri and crossed over into Kansas before stopping for the night. Johanna stopped at a lavish hotel and requested a suite so we could all share a room. None of us really wanted to be separated right now.

I had questioned Johanna about the price of the room and her response was instantaneous.

"My mom told us to stay wherever we wanted the next several stops…on her. She feels guilty for what happened with Cato and she should." Johanna finishes and before I can realize what I am doing, I nod my head. Johanna looks at me with satisfaction. We all bring in the necessities before heading up to the penthouse suite.

The room is huge with two bedrooms and two full baths. Johanna volunteers to sleep on the couch. No one argues with her. Finn picks Annie up in his arms and takes her into the first bedroom he sees. He calls goodnight before shutting the door behind him wearily. Katniss holds my hand as we make our way into the other bedroom. I turn on the light and push the door fully open. The room is beautiful and rich in blues and greens. There is a large bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub, but Katniss goes straight to the bed and curls up on one side before immediately succumbing to sleep once again. I cover her gently and then crawl in beside her and hold her tightly. She clings to my arms in her sleep and I whisper calming things in her ears when the nightmares begin. Katniss has always had nightmares and I have always been there to help her through them. She has always done the same for me. We are two halves of a whole and I love her so much.

After a good night's sleep, Johanna orders room service for breakfast. We all chow down on bacon, eggs, silver dollar pancakes, and orange juice. We are all excited to get back on the road and get to Colorado. We are going to be doing some hiking and camping.

Johanna goes to shower and Finnick and Annie take their bags to the car. Katniss hugs me gently. I smell her damp hair and the shampoo lingers in my nose making me smile. We both took quick showers when Johanna announced breakfast would be ready in twenty minutes. It felt good to shower again and rinse the tension out of my muscles.

"Peeta," Katniss begins seriously. "I can see you worrying about me. I'm fine. He wasn't going to touch me. He wanted to hurt you, not me."

She is trying to reason with me and I love her for it, but a part of me can't let it go just yet.

"But he could have." I reasoned.

She sighs. "Yes, but he didn't. Isn't that what matters?" She questions reasonably.

I nod. That is what matters and I need to stop worrying about Cato. He is gone now and we need to get on with our road trip.

"I love you." I tell her honestly.

She smiles at me and blushes slightly. "I love you, too." She reaches up and plants a soft kiss on my lips. I return the kiss and before long we are making out. I push her against the wall gently and move my tongue with hers. We are totally oblivious to anything until we hear:

"Oh for the love of all that is holy!"

Johanna is standing in front of us with her arms crossed. "You couldn't keep your hands off of each other for a few hours?"

She pretends to be frustrated with us, but I know she is happy for us.

"To Colorado?" I whisper to the woman I love. She look at me with a playful smile.

"Colorado." She affirms before kissing my lips one more time and heading into our bedroom to get her things.

**I know this chapter is a little short, but it is a necessary filler chapter for what is to come. I hope you enjoy the next chapter in Colorado. I am working on it tonight and tomorrow. Give me a few days and it will be up for your viewing pleasure. Please review! Much love…Bookworm722**


	29. Chapter 29

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hey all! I wanted to post this on Tuesday, but we haven't had any internet access. ****. I had a couple people angry with me because I haven't been posting on a schedule. I just write when I have time and when I think a chapter is good enough to publish. I don't like to publish a chapter if it is not up to my standards. I don't just want to publish something just to publish. I want it to be good. I am nearing the end of the road trip, not the end of the story, and I want to make it good. Katniss and Peeta still have some adventures to go through and I want it to be like I mapped it out. I hope you all will bear with me. Like I said, it sucks to have internet. I am already halfway done with the next chapter also so I will try to post soon. Without further ado, Chapter 29…Enjoy! **

**Chapter 29 – Peeta's POV**

Colorado is going to be very interesting. We all pile in the car to head there. The air is thick with anticipation. The car ride seems short, when in actuality it takes a long time to get there. We are going to be staying in tents at the Thunder Ridge Campground in Colorado Springs. Katniss and I are going to stay in our own tent this time. Finnick and Annie bought a tent as well. Johanna opted to sleep in the van. I feel bad about that. Katniss and Annie have already decided that they will be going on an all-girl hike today in order to make Johanna feel like part of the group again.

We arrive at the campground and set up camp. It doesn't take very long. Finnick and I set up the tents and then Katniss, Johanna and Annie used them to change into appropriate hiking clothes. Katniss took my breath away when she stepped out of our tent. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans, black boots, and a long sleeved green thermal t-shirt. She looked incredible. She walked over to me and whispered in my ear.

"Tonight, just you and me, Mellark?" She whispers. I grin at her and nod before kissing her cheek gently.

"Just us. Be safe." I tell her seriously. She rolls her eyes at me before walking off with Johanna and Annie for their hike. I am not worried about Katniss taking care of herself. If there was ever a girl born for the woods it was her. She was a natural at it. I laughed at Johanna and Annie as they trailed after her not dressed quite right for hiking. Johanna is wearing sneakers and Annie is wearing flip flops. I laugh heartily after the girls are far enough away. Finnick looks at me with an amused expression on his face.

"Just what is so funny?"

I shrug. "Your girlfriend left for a hike in sandals."

Finnick shrugs. "What's wrong with that?"

I shake my head. "Finn, please tell me you brought hiking boots."

Finnick shakes his head. "I don't own hiking boots, but I have some running shoes."

I shake my head and chuckle. "Of course you do, Finn."

Two hours later, Finn and I are getting a little worried about the girls. I know I shouldn't worry. They never told us how long they would be gone, but I didn't think they would get far with Annie in flip flops.

"We should go and look for them don't you think?" I ask Finn. He nods and goes into his tent to change into different shoes. He emerges wearing hiking boots and I manage a smile. He looks at me and grins.

"Who goes on a camping trip without hiking boots?" He pretends to be shocked.

"Your girlfriend." I say.

Finn and I start walking in the direction the girls went in. I sling by backpack over my shoulder. I packed water, food, a first aid kit, and a warm blanket.

"Annie has hiking boots, but she didn't want to wear them." He says in defense of his girlfriend.

"Does she really have hiking boots?" I ask him.

He looks frustrated. "How the bloody hell should I know? I don't know, all right?"

I decide to drop it. Finn is worried and so am I. The sun starts to go down and we still haven't seen the girls.

"How long has it been?" Finn asks and I check my watch.

"They have been gone for four hours. We are two hours from the campsite now."

Suddenly, we hear crying. Finn takes off ahead of me and I run after him.

"ANNIE!" He screams as we run."

"Finn, help!" She calls back. I hear Johanna yell as well, but I don't hear Katniss.

We break through the brush and I see Johanna and Annie sitting on the ground. Annie is grabbing her ankle.

Finn is immediately by her side. "What happened?" He questions instantly.

I look around for Katniss, but she is nowhere to be seen. Knowing Katniss, she is getting water or something, but still…something feels…off to me. Annie's cheeks are stained with tears. "I twisted my ankle on some rocks. Jo stayed with me while Katniss went back to get you guys for help."

My blood cools in my veins. "Katniss isn't with you guys at all?"

Johanna looks at me in fear. "She went back to get you guys hours ago. You haven't seen her?"

I shake my head no, unable to speak.

Now Finn looks at me in fear. "Where is she?"

I don't answer him. I turn and head in a new direction in the fading light. I just know that I have to find her.

"Peeta!" He calls after me.

I turn around for an instant. "I will find Katniss and we will see you back at camp. When you get back to camp, call for help."

Johanna nods and I race off again. I don't know where I am going, but if Katniss was headed back towards camp she must have gone a different way. I take the first path I see and run along for a while before I slow and walk. I can't afford to miss her in the growing darkness.

My throat is parched, but I don't dare drink until I find water. What if Katniss needs it? After another hour, it is mostly dark and fear is choking me. Tears blur my vision, but I keep walking. I will find her. I will.

"Peeta." I hear Katniss's voice whisper.

I look around, but can't see her.

"Up here." She whispers.

I look up and see her in a tree. "What are you doing up there?" I whisper since she was whispering. She points down. I turn my head and nestled on the ground two trees away is a giant black bear sleeping under a tree.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one as soon as this one is submitted. Thank you to all of you who read and review. You are amazing! Please review! Much love…Bookworm722**


	30. Chapter 30

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hey all! I am updating again. Proud of me? I hope you like this chapter. A little romance for some of you! **** I hope you like it.**

**Chapter 30 – Katniss's POV**

I pull my backpack off my shoulder and sit down beside Johanna and Annie with a sigh.

"We just started an hour ago ladies. It is a little early to stop for a break." I say, trying not to let my frustration show.

Johanna looks at me with a scowl. "Sorry we aren't experts like you and Gale!" She snaps at me.

I roll my eyes at her, but I wish they could at least wear sensible shoes. Gale would have died laughing if he had to go hiking with a girl in flip flops.

"Seriously girls, we need to keep going. I don't want to be out here after dark without the guys." I tell them seriously.

Annie decides to tease me. "Scared of the boogey man, Kat?" She says with a laugh.

"No." I tell her seriously. "Bears."

Annie's face pales. "There are bears out here?"

Johanna nods. "Of course there are, Annie. We are in Colorado."

Annie stands up quickly. "I am ready to go back to camp."

Jo starts whining. "Come on, Ann. Just a little bit farther. We need a little more girl time." Annie looks scared, but nods. She doesn't want Jo to feel left out either. We trek along the path. Suddenly, the rocks beneath my feet are wet. I know we are close to a small stream. I look over and see a small stream of water not far below. Unfortunately, I should have warned the girls that the rocks were wet. I hear a howl of pain from Annie.

She falls down and starts whimpering. I slide down next to her and look at her already swelling ankle. I examine it carefully and she winces when I touch near it.

"Ann, you sprained your ankle. I need to go back and get the guys."

Annie clutches at me, but Jo calms her. "I'll stay with you, Ann. Katniss will be back soon." Johanna says soothingly.

"Of course." I tell her. I smile at them and then head off in the direction of camp. I decide to take a slightly different route, just for curiosity's sake. It won't take me any longer and I will get to explore a little bit. However, my adventure is a little short lived when I see a bear in my path up ahead. Before he can react to me, I climb the nearest tree quickly. He notices me and growls, but then sinks down on the ground and watches me climb into the tree. It is a big black bear and I am relieved it doesn't climb the tree after me. It must be too large or something. I sigh and settle myself up high in the tree among the leafy branches.

I take out my water bottle and take a small drink before placing it back in my bag. Now I have to wait for the bear to move on…fantastic. I remember what my dad had told me about bears. Bears were fast and if they felt threatened then you couldn't outrun them. I didn't want to anger this bear, so I thought I would just wait until it decided to move on.

Gale and I had to do this once. We encountered a bear while hunting and we had to climb into a tree and wait it out. Five hours later the bear got bored and moved on. I could only hope this bear got bored too. After nearly an hour, the sun was setting and I was afraid I was going to be stuck out here all night. Peeta would be frantic and the girls would be frightened.

Finally, the black bear lay down and went to sleep. I was ready to make my move when I heard leaves rustling. I looked down to see Peeta break through the bushes.

"Peeta." I whisper. He looks all around for me, but can't see me. "Up here." I whisper and he looks up into the tree and sees me.

"What are you doing up there?" He whispers. I point down and I see his eyes widen in fear when he sees the huge black bear sleeping not ten feet from where he is standing.

I put my hand to my lips so he won't speak and then begin to climb down quietly. Peeta is definitely not as comfortable in the woods as I am, but I like that. We are different, but share common interests.

I swing down and he rushes to pull me in his arms. We hug and he gives me a gentle kiss before taking my hand and tiptoeing away with me as quietly as we can. Once we are a safe distance away, he stops us and pulls me close to him. We lean against a tree and he gazes at me with nothing but love in his amazing eyes.

"I was so worried about you." He whispers before griping my waist more tightly in his arms. His eyes are full of relief. I didn't realize how concerned he would be about me. I had always ventured into the woods for hours, but never all alone. If I wasn't with Gale, it was my dad. If neither one of them could come with me then Peeta would tag along.

"I was completely safe. You shouldn't worry about me." I whisper.

He brings his hands up and cups my face gently in his hands. "I can't help myself. If anything had happened to you I don't know what I would do." He whispers looking deeply into my eyes.

"Peeta-" I try to comfort him, but he interrupts me.

"No, please. I need you to know. I love you more than my own life. You've always been my best friend, but now you are so much more…you're my everything."

His words burn through me and I crush my lips against his, desperate for his warmth. We move our lips together in synchronization. His moans do strange things to me as I eagerly kiss him and run my hands up and down his well-defined chest.

The thunder overhead and the flash of lightning break us apart. Rain starts pelting us as we join hands and run for cover. We are still a long ways from camp and I know we won't be able to make it back.

"We need to find shelter." He says reading my mind. I nod as we hurry along. My clothes are sticking to me, but I still feel warm beside Peeta. Suddenly, up ahead I see some rocks that join together and seem to form some sort of cave. We walk over to it.

Peeta pulls a flashlight out of his backpack and checks it out before we enter it and get out of the rain. The cave is dry and we huddle together on the ground in the middle of it together. I open my backpack and pull out a blanket. I spread it on the floor. Peeta pulls another blanket out of his backpack to cover us.

"We need to take our hoodies off…they will drench the blankets." I whisper.

Peeta nods and starts to pull his off. Suddenly, the temperature in the cave feels like it skyrockets and my body comes alive as I watch him pull off his hoodie, leaving him in a t-shirt and wet jeans.

Our eyes meet as I pull my own hoodie off…leaving me in a tiny tank top and blue jeans. We gravitate towards one another and in moments my lips are eagerly pressed against his in the darkness.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the next one as soon as this one is submitted. Thank you to all of you who read and review. You are amazing! Please review! Much love…Bookworm722**


	31. Chapter 31

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hey all! I wrote this chapter a few days ago. I hope you like it. There is a lot of love and sweet moments for our favorite couple. I love Katniss and Peeta alone time and Peeta's sweet, sweet words. Please read and then review! Please and thank you to all! I love all of your review and I read them all carefully and I appreciate them more than you will ever know! You are all wonderful and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. So, I thought I would reward your faithfulness with a sweet chapter between Katniss and Peeta in their little makeshift cave. Enjoy. Review and let me know what you think about it when you finish.**

**Chapter 31 – Katniss's POV**

The cave is warm, but our clothes are wet. My tank top and jeans cling to me like a second skin. Peeta's white t-shirt is tight and see through. His well-defined chest is hard and yet soft at the same time beneath my fingers as I lean against him while kissing him passionately. Suddenly the cave his sweltering and I can't get close enough to him. His body warmth, his heat is what I crave. My heart is beating out of control in my chest as we continue kissing passionately.

I have never felt more intensely than I do at this very moment. Peeta's arms slide around my back and brush the exposed skin where my tank top has risen up. His hands cover the cool skin and his mouth traces down to my neck and plants feather light kisses on me. I moan in spite of myself and I push my hands underneath his shirt. His skin is supple, smooth, and muscular beneath my trembling fingers. We break apart and he stares into my eyes. His eyes are dark with desire and when I move my hands against his bare skin they darken even more.

Peeta raises his arms and I pull his shirt over his head and stare at his well-defined chest. I have known Peeta Mellark for most of my life. We used to go swimming together, but I had never had this reaction to him at that time. It was almost as if a physical ache was working its way through my body. I yearned to touch him, to feel him, and to have him touch me as well. Peeta sees my thoughts through the emotions in my eyes. He reaches into my hair and pulls the elastic hair tie out and my hair falls down my back. Peeta starts running his hands through my hair.

"Beautiful." He whispers reverently before leaning in to kiss my lips. His kiss is soft, teasing and I want so much more. I want him. I want him more than I have ever wanted anything in my entire life. His kisses are tender and passionate all at once. He works his way down to my neck and kisses me tenderly.

"Amazing." He whispers into the curve of my neck causing goose bumps to break out on my arms. He kisses my shoulder blade and then walks around me forcing me to drop my hands from his chest while he kisses along my back.

"Genuine." He whispers. I feel my body start to shake with emotion. The love I feel for him is swallowing me whole and causing delicious shivers to run up and down my entire being. Peeta pulls down the strap of my tank top and my bar to place a kiss on my bare shoulder. He does the same to the other shoulder.

"Giving." He whispers. Before running his hands up my back under my tank top causing me to sigh in contentment of his slow, tortuous movements on my body.

"Intelligent." He whispers in my ear before nipping at it lightly while pulling me back against his hard body and putting his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him.

"Peeta, please." I whisper not even knowing what I want or what to say.

Peeta turns me around slowly in his arms and looks at me with such intensity I am surprised I don't melt into a puddle of goo on the floor of this cave.

"When I look at you, Katniss. I see the only woman I have ever or will ever love. You are incredibly kind, passionate, giving, intelligent, beautiful, genuine, and you are mine." He whispers in a somewhat possessive voice that I find incredibly hot. "I love you. I want you more than I have ever wanted anything in my life, but I also want our first time to be special and in a romantic place. I know this cave is private and somewhat romantic, but I don't want to rush this with us." I look up into his eyes and I know I am the luckiest woman on the face of the earth. He knows me better than I know myself. I am not ready to dot his tonight, and he knows that. My body is telling me that I am, but I know that is just more hormones acting crazy and out of control. I can count on Peeta, who even though he is looking at me with lust and desire, I know he will not lead with those feelings, but with his heart as he always does. He always puts me first. He is incredible.

He leans in and places a gentle kiss against my lips. "I love you, beautiful. I want to spend every moment of forever with you. There is no rush. I'm not going anywhere."

I smile at him and finally find my voice. "Peeta, I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." He is looking at me with tear filled eyes and I want to reassure him as well. "I'm not going anywhere either. We have forever."

His eyes lose the worry and elation fills them. He picks me up and twirls me around before placing another kiss against my lips. His soft lips feel incredible against mine as they move together slowly. After several minutes, we break apart and he sits down on the blanket and pulls me with him. He covers us up with the other blanket and pulls me close to his warm chest. I lay with him on the ground watching the rain fall outside of the cave and let the gentle sound of water hitting the stones lull me to sleep in the safety of Peeta's protective embrace.

**I hope you liked the love and passion between Peeta and Katniss. Isn't Peeta like the most amazing person ever? Let me know what you think of him and his passionate words of love and his powerful restraint. I enjoy the chemistry and passion between them. Let me know if you like it and want more. I would love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**


	32. Chapter 32

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hey all! Your reviews blew me away! I am so glad you were happy with the romance and sweetness between Katniss and Peeta. Sorry to have kept you waiting, but I have been so busy this week. I hope this chapter makes up for it! You are all wonderful! Enjoy it **** and then please review so I know what you think! There is a little surprise in this chapter. I hope it makes you happy. **

**Thanks again all!**

**Chapter 32 – Peeta's POV**

Spending the night with Katniss in the privacy of our little cave has been one of the best experiences of my life. She cuddled up close to me as she slept. We would wake occasionally when a jolt of lightning and the sound of thunder would shake our little structure. When that happened, we always ended up sharing some passionate kisses before settling back down for more sleep. By morning the storm had ebbed and we decided to make our way back to camp. We both knew that Finn, Annie, and Jo would be frantic and we wanted to get back to camp as soon as possible.

Katniss held my hand as we walked through the woods together. It felt amazing to do even the simplest of things with her. I know that last night had been intense for us, but I wasn't going to rush anything. Katniss and I had forever. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that there would never be anyone else for me. I could never be with anyone else or settle for anything less now. She was my everything and when we finally decided where we were going to stay then I was going to make my intentions for her known.

"What are you thinking about over there looking all serious?" She teases me and I smile at her warmly.

"I'm thinking about us and our future together." I tell her honestly.

She grins at me. "Where do you see us in the next year?" She asks seriously.

I pause and contemplate it for a moment. "I see us enjoying one another and getting married."

I wait for her to freak out and drop my hand; I wait for her to run away from me and call me crazy. I've forgotten for a moment how tell I know Katniss. She wouldn't run away. She would tell me if I was crazy.

She is quiet for a moment before she responds in a whisper. "I would like that, Peeta, very much."

I suck in a quick breath and look at her in shock. "You don't think we are too young?" I ask.

She throws my question back at me. "Do YOU think we're too young?"

"No." I answer instantly.

"Neither do I." She says soon after. I smile at her and then pull her into me to give her passionate kiss.

"When I ask you to marry me, I'll make it special. You deserve the world, Katniss. I'll do whatever I can to give it to you. I will love you forever." I tell her seriously and then place a tender kiss against her soft lips. She moans slightly in spite of herself and then gazes at me with wide eyes.

"I love you too, Peeta."

After an hour we are approaching the familiar campsite. There is a park recreation vehicle and an officer talking to Jo. Jo is waving her hands frantically and looks to be on the edge of a breakdown.

"JO!" Katniss calls out to her. She turns and the horror on her face is replaced with immense relief as she sees the two of us walking into camp. She runs over to Katniss and envelopes her in a gigantic hug.

Jo starts crying. "Thank God! The Rangers said a bear attacked a couple in the woods last night…killed them…and I just thought…" Her voice trailed off and now I understood her complete panic and terror.

"We're okay. We stayed together in a cave after Peeta found me." Katniss tells her and Jo hugs her tightly one more time before Annie converges on her and Finn pulls me into a tight hug.

"Don't ever to that to me and my poor nerves again! Bloody hell! You scared the daylights out of me, brother!" Finn says dramatically, but I see the circles under his eyes and I know he hasn't slept at all. I'm sure that none of them have. I feel guilty about it, but Katniss and I had no choice. We couldn't have ventured back to camp in the storm.

"So, what happened in that little love shack?" Jo asks with her eyebrows raising up and down suggestively. I watch as Katniss blushes seven shades of red before I save her.

"Nothing, Jo. Back off, all right?" Jo seems to sense that Katniss is still a virgin or something because she actually backs off.

She looks at Katniss as if remembering something suddenly. "Umm…Katniss…I think there is something you need to know before he..."

Katniss looks at her curiously, but I can already see what Johanna needs to tell Katniss as I see him walking towards us. He breaks out into a jog as he sees Katniss and I feel something shift inside of me as I look into his eyes. He must have been searching the woods with another officer. He must have believed we had been killed. He rushes up to Katniss and throws his arms around her immediately and tucks her into a tight hug.

Gale is back.

**I hope you were pleasantly surprised in this chapter. I had one reader who wanted Gale to come back. I had always planned for him to come back. It just took some time for me to find the right spot for him to return. I hope most of you are happy he is back. Why did he come back? Who did he come back for? I would love to hear your thoughts. Please review and let me know what you think. I am already halfway done with the next chapter and it is in Gale POV and it explains a lot. I would love to know what you think and if you are excited about it. I love you all! Thank you so much for staying with me.**

**Thanks again!**

**Bookworm722**


	33. Chapter 33

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hey all! Thank you for all the well wishes! You are all wonderful and amazing! I didn't realize how many of you are truly so caring and the personal messages were wonderful. I am feeling better today, not 100%, but I feel well enough to make sure you get a chapter before Easter.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter from Gale's POV.**

**Thanks again all!**

**Chapter 33 – Gale's POV**

It took me all of three days to realize I never should have gone home. I just had to get away from Katniss and Peeta. I couldn't handle it. I also couldn't handle how Johanna felt about me right now. I made Katniss believe I had returned home for Madge, but in reality I just needed to recharge my batteries and decide what I wanted to do with my life. I hadn't spoken to Katniss since I left and I know that I can't leave things that way between us. Katniss never plans to come home…I know that. I know that she and Peeta will probably stay somewhere out in California together and never come home again. If that is the case then I need to see her, to talk to her, before she closes the book on our friendship forever.

After finding out their location from Johanna's mom, I booked a flight and left. Johanna's mom told me about Cato and what he had done to Katniss and Peeta. I wanted to murder him. I can't help but feel guilt consume me as I realize it wouldn't have happened if I hadn't left. I feel responsible. I am just happy it didn't get really bad. I would never forgive myself if that were the case.

I arrived at the campground and saw Johanna speaking frantically with an officer. It was early in the morning and Annie and Finnick were huddled together sitting on a rock. Annie was crying softly and Finnick looked no better. Immediately, I felt terror grip my heart and squeeze. I didn't see Katniss anywhere…no Katniss and no Peeta.

I hurried over to Johanna. She saw me, but it was like she was looking through me.

"Jo, what happened?"

Johanna didn't say anything She just continued to stare at me. I turned to the conservation officer who looked grim. I demanded he tell me what was going on.

He looked at me sympathetically and I wanted to punch him in the face. "A couple was killed by a bear last night."

I look at him for a moment before it hits me. Katniss and Peeta. Katniss…Katniss is dead? I refuse to believe this. Katniss is smart. She is one of the smartest people I know. She would never confront a bear. She would climb a tree and wait it out. We had done that back home before. I refused to believe it. Then I thought about Peeta. Would he have done something stupid? Could Katniss have tried to help him and gotten himself killed? I feel anger at Peeta fill me even though I know it is irrational. Nothing else matters right now. I can't believe this until I search for her myself.

"Do you know for sure who it was?" I ask in a voice I don't recognize. I want to be harsh and firm, but my voice shakes.

The officer shakes his head. "If you want to follow Officer Trace over there he can take you to the bodies. Perhaps you could identify…" He has the decency to stop. I straighten.

"I will go with Officer Trace to prove to you it is NOT Katniss." I turn to Johanna who looks at me sadly. She is pitying me and I don't like it…I don't like it one bit.

"It's not her, JO! It is not her and it's not Peeta!"

Johanna just looks down at the ground and I feel the anger in me escalate. I take Johanna by the shoulders and shake her gently in frustration.

"What the hell is wrong with you that you would just accept she is gone, huh? She isn't gone. I know it."

I stalk off into the forest. Officer Trace follows me slowly and doesn't even attempt to speak to me. Wise of him. If Katniss were dead I would know. I would feel it. As I am walking, I think about our friendship. I love her. I have always loved her…I love her _like a sister._

The realization shocks the hell out of me. I remember teaching her to shoot a bow in the forest even though she insisted her father taught her a better way. I remember our snowball fights in the backyard and her insistence that I needed to stop whoring myself around and actually think about what I was doing. I loved her like a sister. She was like a sister to me.

I was just jealous. I was jealous that Peeta was closer to her than I was. I was jealous that he was who she wanted even though I know in my heart that we never would have worked. I wanted her all to myself because I wanted to protect her and keep her safe. I just went about it the wrong way because that's what I do. I screw everything up with my actions towards women.

Officer Trace's radio goes off and I hear them say that the bodies have been transported to the morgue. I listen to the description of the victims.

"Caucasian male and female…early twenties maybe…woman has dark brown hair…male has sandy blonde hair…"

The throbbing in my head blocks out the rest…the descriptions match closely to Katniss and Peeta. I turn around to go back to the campsite to wait for more information. Officer Trace follows me back silently.

My vision blurs with tears as I stalk back to their campsite. I should have been there. I should have protected her. Anger at my selfishness is all I can feel as I push through the trees and into the clearing…then I see her. I see Katniss…alive.

Relief, pure and amazing, floods through me as I race to her and throw my arms around her. Sobs overtake me as I cling to my best friend like she is a life preserver. I know I have to be a better friend and that I won't let her down again.

I pull away and stare at her carefully. She looks at me curiously before rolling her eyes. "Jeez, Gale. Calm down. Its only me."

I let go of her and laugh loudly which seems to scare them all a little, but I don't care. I am deliriously happy right now. I turn to Peeta and hold out my hand.

"Glad you're okay man." I say sincerely. Peeta looks at me in surprise before taking my hand and shaking it firmly.

"Thanks." He says quietly before letting go of my hand and pulling Katniss against his chest protectively. I can't say that I blame him. I have caused a lot of trouble.

I turn to face Johanna. "One more stop and then California, right Jo? Think you can stand me that long if I tag along?" I ask her playfully and seriously all at the same time.

Johanna looks at me seriously for a moment before a real smile spreads over her features. She looks beautiful. I find myself thinking. I lean forward and place a hand on her cheek and her eyes shine brightly as she stares at me.

Its time I listened to my heart as Katniss has always told me to do. I lean forward and press my lips gently against Johanna's ignoring her small cry of surprise before she returns my kiss wholeheartedly. Joy explodes through my chest as her warm lips move against mine, oblivious to those around us.

**I hope you were happy with Gale's return. The story is starting to wind down. I will have 3-4 more chapters and then an epilogue before I finish. When I finish I will be concentrating solely on writing the sequel to my story, "The Arrangement." If you haven't read it then please read it and review to let me know what you think. You are all wonderful and I appreciate your reviews so much! Have a safe and happy Easter! I will write again very soon!**

**Thanks again!**

**Bookworm722**


	34. Chapter 34

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I know I have been gone a long time. My computer ended up completely crashing and I had to get a new one. I was frustrated because I had a lot written and planned out. I had the rest of this story done and now it is gone. I am trying to get inspired to rewrite it, but you are going to have to be patient with me, please. It is hard to rewrite something that I was very happy with in the first place. I am doing my best and I have not forgotten any of you. Thank you to those who have sent me encouragement. I promise I will finish my stories. I will NEVER leave a story unfinished. This is the longest I have gone without posting a chapter and I am so sorry. I hope this chapter will hold you over while I build my chapters back up and get back on a regular schedule. Thank you again for staying with me! Also, I have rewritten the first two chapters to my follow-up story to "The Arrangement." Once I get back to 5-6 chapters I will start posting them. Here is chapter 34…enjoy!**

**Chapter 34 – Peeta's POV**

Having Gale around has not been so bad. Now that I know he doesn't want Katniss I don't bother too much with him. Will we ever really be friends? Probably not. Will I ever truly trust him? No. I will treat him with respect because he is one of Katniss's best friends. Gale is perfectly happy with Johanna now. Finnick and Annie are clearly in love and I have Katniss Everdeen all to myself. That is all I have ever wanted on this trip…more time alone with her. She is everything to me.

After the bear incident and everyone thinking we were dead, we didn't linger long camping but hightailed it to Seattle and checked into a Holiday Inn. We got a suite with two bedrooms and two pull out couches in the living room. Finnick pulls Annie into the second bedroom quickly so I grabbed Katniss's hand and pulled her into the master bedroom, shutting the door behind us. Katniss giggles in my arms as I kiss her tenderly, eagerly. She responds to me and I am overjoyed at the possibility of spending some time alone together. Now that we are all couples there is less pressure to spend time as a group. I drop our bags on the floor and Katniss sets her small duffle down as well.

We start kissing heatedly…passionately. I can't get enough of her and she is amazing. Her lips are soft against mine as we move together. We collapse back on the bed in one another's arms and I lose myself in her embrace.

The next two days in Seattle are amazing. Katniss and I spend every moment possible together. I have fallen in love with the city and I know Katniss has as well. We loved the rain and the hustle and bustle that surrounded us. We went on a date each day. We would start the day sightseeing and then go out to dinner together. We rode the ferry boats each day. We loved being out on the water with then warm wind swirling around us.

Finnick and Annie also went on dates. Johanna and Gale stayed in a lot…talking. I was pleased to see that Gale was taking it slow with her and was not returning to his man whoring ways.

The sky was bright with a dusting of stars overhead as Katniss and I walked back to the hotel. Her smile was radiant and her eyes were bright with happiness. I always wanted to make her this happy. She was an incredible person and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I knew we were only 18, but that didn't matter to me. I knew she was the one I wanted to be with forever.

"Are you excited about California?" I ask her. She hesitates before nodding.

I wait for her to elaborate and she doesn't disappoint.

"I have been looking forward to it for so long. What if I get there and it is not what I imagined it would be? I don't want to go back, Peeta. I want to live there. What if I get there and I decide it is not for me? What then?" She asks with panic seeping into her voice.

I am quick to reassure her. "Katniss, you are going to love it. We are going to love it. Wherever you go I will follow you. I don't care where it is. I want to be with you. We will figure everything out as it comes.

She responds by pushing me against the wall and kissing me passionately. My entire body responds to her pressed up against me as we make out passionately next to our hotel building. Her hands slip around my shoulders and I pull her close to me and hold her tightly around the waist. She is incredible. I can't get enough of her. Finally we pull away coming up for air.

"I love you, Peeta." She tells me with wide eyes.

"As I love you, beautiful." I tell her. She smiles at me and I wrap an arm around her shoulders and lead her into the hotel. "Next stop, sunny California!"

Katniss snuggles in closer to me as we head up to our room.

**I know this was short, but I wanted to make sure to get something out since it has been so long. I am not promising anything, but I should have another chapter up sometime during the week. I am still trying to set up this new computer and I have to redo a twenty page research paper for a class. I will do my best though. I promise not to abandon this story! I will finish it! You all have my word! I will "see" you all soon! **

**Thanks again!**

**Bookworm722**


	35. Chapter 35

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I know I have been gone a long time. Real life has been crazy lately and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. I hope you like this chapter. There are only two chapters left in this story. I hope you enjoy them. **

**Chapter 35 – Katniss's POV**

Seattle had been incredible. I couldn't wait for California. Peeta and I had been looking forward to California for years. It had always been our dream to go there and now we were going to go together. Peeta and I had both gotten into California University. We hadn't told the rest of the group yet, but we had planned to stay in California and not go back. I think Johanna knew my plan and Gale…but Finnick and Annie were clueless in that regard.

We were planning to see San Francisco, San Diego, and Los Angeles with the group and then Peeta and I were going to stay in L.A. for California University. We would have a month before we would start classes to find jobs near campus and check things out. We were both living on campus and our dorms were very close to one another. It was all going to work out so well. Peeta was going to study Art and Graphic Design. I was going to Major in Creative Writing and Journalism. We were both excited about our futures.

San Diego was incredible. We spent hours at the zoo and then checked out the rest of the sights San Diego had to offer. The aquarium was huge and the entire city smelled like sea salt. We had an amazing time.

A few days later, we made our way to San Francisco. We took pictures of the Golden Gate Bridge and then a passerby took a picture of the six of us in front of the bridge. We also took pictures of each couple. Peeta wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close as I held him in our picture. I couldn't wait to get the picture developed and put it on my desk in my dorm. Gale and Johanna had grown closer and I was so happy for them. Neither of them had any college plans and I hoped they would find their way together. Finnick and Annie were positively delirious in their love for one another. They were so cute.

We went shopping in downtown San Francisco. I found all the curvy streets to be quaint and interesting. Gale was afraid we wouldn't make it up some of the streets, but we managed to survive. We also toured Alcatraz. It was one of the coolest things I had ever down and as soon as we got back to the hotel room that night I pulled out the leather bound journal Peeta had given me and I started writing. Peeta smiled at me before picking up his sketchpad and sitting next to me on our bed while we worked for the next several hours only stopping to order pizza for a late dinner. We spent the rest of the evening eating pizza and watching bad movies on cable. We laughed and talked. Being with Peeta was effortless. He made me feel things I had never thought possible. He made me believe in true love, soul mates, and everything that goes along with it.  
Finally, after the third movie ended Peeta and I looked at each other and I forgot what we had been talking about. He gazed at me intently and lowered his mouth to mine. We kissed hungrily and suddenly it wasn't enough anymore. I wanted more. I wanted it all with him. Peeta's eyes gazed into mine hesitantly and I broke our gaze for a moment to pull his short over his head. He pushed the straps of my tank top down gently and his hands caressed the skin of my stomach as a moan escaped me.

"Are you sure?" He asks me in a low, gravelly voice filled with love and need…desire. I nod my head emphatically, but he still gazes unsurely. He needs me to say it.

"I'm sure. I love you, Peeta."

He smiles tenderly and places my hand on his chest over his racing heart. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen. Always and forever."

He leans in and captures my lips. We kiss passionately and lay back on the bed when a frantic knocking sounds at the door.

Finnick's loud voice booms on the other side. "Open this door right now!"

Peeta doesn't even pull on his shirt as we race over to the door. We open it to reveal Finnick and Annie smiling radiantly on the other side. Finnick takes in our appearance and grins.

"Well I'm glad we didn't wait another couple of hours, Annie love. They wouldn't have been, ummm dressed, for it."

I can feel a blush heat my cheeks. "What is all this about Finnick?" Peeta demands in an annoyed voice.

Finnick smiles and Annie giggles. "I've asked Annie to marry me and she has accepted. We are headed to the all night wedding chapel on the corner and we need you guys to be our witnesses."

**So, was it worth the wait? I would love to hear from you and know what you thought. I have a lot of loose ends to tie up in the final chapter and then I will possibly do an epilogue. If I have enough interest, I may write a sequel about Katniss and Peeta together in college a California University but I have to finish my sequel to The Arrangement first. **** Thank you to all of you who have stuck with me. My summer schedule will be much more frequent because I will have a lot more time in the summer. I look forward to doing a lot of writing. **

**Thanks again!**

**Bookworm722**


	36. Chapter 36

**THE JOURNEY**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Hunger Games. However, the story idea is mine. I am writing this story for fun and hopefully people will like it. I really wish I owned the Hunger Games though…especially Katniss and Peeta .

**Author's Note:** **Hello everyone! I know I have been gone a long time. Real life has been crazy lately and I'm sorry to keep you all waiting. This is the last chapter. It is a little short, but I didn't have much to say in this chapter. I am not sure I will write an epilogue. I think this chapter closes out the story nicely. This story has been a little light hearted for me. I prefer to write drama, but I had a good time writing it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you all think. Thanks again to all my readers. You are all wonderful people! **

**Chapter 36 – Peeta's POV**

"Are you guys sure?" I ask Finn and Annie for the fifth time since we left the hotel room. Annie rolls her eyes, but Finn humors me once again.

"Of course we are sure." He says easily. "Annie and I are going to stay out her for college and there is no way her parents would let her stay with me if we aren't married."

Annie speaks softly. "I don't plan to go to college, but I will get a job and we will be happy together. We love each other guys."

Katniss smiles at them, and I find myself smiling too. I have no doubt in my mind that Katniss and I will be in the same situation sometime in the near future. She is everything I could ever want and I can't wait for us to start school together. I know I am never going to let her go.

The all night wedding chapel is actually quiet since it is a Wednesday night. Finn and Annie pay for a traditional ceremony much to mine and Katniss's relief. Annie slips into a simple white dress and Finn changes into khaki pants and a deep blue polo shirt. Katniss is wearing a light blue dress and her hair is braided down her back. She looks incredible. I am the luckiest man alive.

The wedding is quick, simple, and sweet. When Finn kisses his bride, I actually get teary eyed. He has loved the girl forever. I am glad he is getting his happy ending.

We return to the hotel at dawn and tell Jo and Gale the news. Finn and Annie took off to explore together and for a mini honeymoon (as they called it). Exhausted, Peeta and I fall into bed and find sleep.

I wake up with Katniss in my arms and my entire life feels complete. I know that no matter where we go or what we do that we will be together forever. Katniss stirs and smiles at me.

"Morning." She says softly.

"Good morning." I tell her gently.

"What are you looking so serious about this morning?" She teases me.

I smile down at her. "I was thinking about us and our future together. I am never going to let you go, Katniss Everdeen."

She grins at me and pulls me in for a long kiss. We pull away breathless and she runs a hand through my hair. "I'm never going to let you go, Peeta. I love you. I can't wait for us to follow our dreams and begin our forever together here."

"Here's to every day of forever." I say before leaning down again to kiss the love of my life more deeply.

**The End! **** You are all amazing, wonderful people! Thank you so much for sticking with me! I hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. I love you all! Please add me to your followed authors. I have three different Hunger Games story ideas that I am dying to write about. It is now summer time for me and I have no college classes until September so I will be able to update my new story more regularly. Thanks so much!**

**Thanks again!**

**Bookworm722**


End file.
